Love & Security
by WildCherryNO1
Summary: Libby Grey, Daughter of Christian and Ana. Libby is all grown up and is at college a new member of the Security is sent to be with her at college and love is in the air but for how long can they keep their relationship secret? Can they get the approval from her father and his boss?
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't written to be linked to Fifty shades, but I changed a few things around. I love this story and I hope you do too.

I have been writing all day and I couldn't wait to publish a small part. Let me know what you think ... If you don't want more I won't post more.

Enjoy :-) x

* * *

I sat in the Cafe with my good friend Elise she was chatting away about college and god knows whatever else, all I was thinking was about him. I knew his eyes would be on me watching from across the street.

"Are you listening to a word I have said?" she asked prodding me to bring me back to the table

"Huh" I smiled guilt running across my face she sighed

"I'm talking away and you are not even listening and Who are you looking at?" she asked turning her head in all directions.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about finals. What's up?"

"Doesn't matter, Are your folks coming for Graduation?"

"I don't know yet, I still have to ask them"

"I'm sure that the local press will know before you anyway" she laughed, "That's true, maybe I should ask the local paper" we laughed together.

My parents are known throughout the country, with my Dad being The Christian Grey there isn't much ducking out of being known with my surname being Grey, I remember asking for a normal life to go to any college I chose, Jeez was that an argument and a half that was with Dad.

"You Are Not Going End Of!" He announced as I held up my acceptance letter from Boston College, he stalks out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Mom, Please!" I begged holding my hands over my face hiding my watery eyes

"I know sweetie, I understand." She said hugging me close

"I moved away for college too when I was your age but I wasn't a Grey, I was plain old Ana Steele, you are his little girl and he wants you close to home to look after you. I think he is scared he has seen you every day since you arrived into his world, it's just hard on him to imagine not seeing you. He is so protective of you, he loves you".

That night I heard them arguing, it was the loudest I had ever heard them argue, my door flew open and my little brother ran in and jumped onto my bed. Blake he was so cute, he was a real gentleman at six years old, he was the spitting image of my father a mini Christian Grey, but he had my mom's persona.

"What's happening?" he asked looking at me with sleepy grey eyes,

"It's nothing, Blake. Everything is ok" I didn't even believe myself. He snuggled on my lap and I switched on the TV to drown out their voices.

"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Dad shouted and a slam of their bedroom door followed, which made me jump out of my skin, luckily Blake was sound asleep in my arms.

The following morning me, Bentley and Blake were all eating breakfast around the table in the kitchen watching some cartoon on the TV, something we always did on a Saturday when Gail wasn't around to cook.

"Good Morning my beautiful Children" my dad announced as he walks in so casual as if nothing happened last night.

Mum appeared with her motherly glow, I loved both of my parents and looked up to them both. I was in awe of my mother she has achieved so much she is a CEO of Grey publishing and I hope to follow her one day, we both love a good novel to snuggle up to. When I was younger I would go into the office with her then play with all my friends pretending to be my mother.

Dad leaned over to hug my mum when all of a sudden Blake jumped up onto his chair with his hands on his hips "NO, I WILL PROTECT YOU MUMMY" he glared at my father and we all burst into giggles. He was such a cute kid.

"Hey, Baby boy. I don't need protection from Daddy. Where did you get that from?" She asked him as she picked him up waiting for an answer.

Dad was about to join the hug but Blake shoved his hands away "I SAID NO DADDY" pouting at him, Dads brows furrowed.

I plucked up starting to clear the table "I'm in agreement with him this time"

"Why?" my dad was now in CEO mode, _God I am not an employee Dad!_

"Your argument last night, I'm surprised that you didn't wake up the entire house" I replied

"I heard too Dad" Bentley joined in

"Oh, dear" mom said, Dad looked at mom unsure of what to say, I could see him loose control in his eyes.

"Listen, Daddy didn't hurt Mommy and he would never hurt Mommy, Right?" she asked us all.

She held Blake close and stroked his Copper head against her shoulder.

My dad cleared his throat "You know that I love you all, I would never hurt any of you. I protect you all too much sometimes I know, but I do this because I don't want anything to happen to anyone in my family. The Security, the GPS on your cars, the background checks they all add up because of your safety".

"Come here, Son" he said to Blake taking him from my mother's arms.

"Will you all forgive me for last night, it was my fault. I'm sorry" he said.

We all nodded and he made his way around the table to kiss our heads. "Right, how about you get ready and we can play some ball, outside?" he asked the boys. "Yeah!" they both shouted and ran to change out of their PJ's.

Mom had gone shopping that day, Dad still hadn't mentioned College and I didn't dare approach the subject following their argument the night before.

That evening around the dining table just after dinner Dad instructs me to get Teddy on the phone on loud speaker "Hi Everyone, What's this about?" he asked, Blake and Bentley shouted in unison "TEDDY", "Okay you lot settle down. We have an announcement" Dad said, Mom curled her arm around my dad, and her eyes watched him like a puppy in love. _Oh God I knew what was happening, this has happened to me twice before_.

"We are having another baby, She is due in September" My dad strokes mom's stomach.

We were all in the family room, mom and me sharing the light from the lamp in between us I was reading Withering Heights and Mom was reading another manuscript Dad and the Boys sharing the sofa watching TV, my Dad stood and asked for a word with me and my mom, we followed him into their shared study.

"Before I start, I apologise for yesterday, I really am I don't want my two favourite girls upset with me. Me and my mum smiled at each other.

"Soon to be three girls dad, How are you going to cope when were all at home together?"

"I don't know" he replied and we all shared a smile.

"Look Libby, this baby wasn't planned and I don't want you thinking that she will be taking your place in my heart while your away at college, because I have a place for you all and as this family grows so does my heart." Oh no I think I am going to cry, I know my mum already is.

"So I can go to college anywhere I want?" I asked

"Yes, as long as it fits the security checks. I won't let you just up and leave to go to just any place" he said and I rolled my eyes.

That was years ago.

Elise left me alone in the coffee shop and I agreed to see her at study group later.

I walked out of the shop with the aroma of coffee around me, I walked on my own for a matter of seconds. I know he is behind me I can sense his glare I smile at the thought of him. I know he is carrying out his routine checks, checking that no one from college is about, Cameras and no other security that my Dad sends in every now and again.

He tugged my hand and turned me to him so we were facing one another, I giggled reaching up on my tip toes to move the loose black hairs growing over his eyes which are covered by his aviator sunglasses.

"Hi" I smiled

"Hi beautiful" I melted into his arms he bent down and kissed me deeply in the street, I threw my arms around his neck and felt his strong muscles move as he held me tighter.

As we pulled apart he checked around again doing another quick swoop, you wouldn't think he was my secret everything, he was a secret security to my fellow students, my secret boyfriend to my family and friends. I couldn't tell my parents that we were together because he works for my Dad that would jeopardise his job and he needed the money to finish University next year, also my Dad would Kill me _I dread to think what he would do if he found out I was literally fucking the staff_.

When Charlie first turned up I thought he was just a transferred student, he kept himself to himself and he didn't really talk to anyone or do anything, me and Elise and probably every other female would watch as he returned from his evening Jog, every night he came back from his run at 7.00pm we would wait by the wall or in the cafe across from our apartment just to watch him in his shorts and vest top, which showed every muscle move as he jogged passed us. My heart used to skip a beat every time and I would get a butterfly effect in the pit of my stomach, what I would have done just to feel him everywhere over every ripped muscle on his body.

Anyway one day my Dad called, he was going ape shit on the phone shouting I had to look after myself, I hadn't eaten anything all day and that I wasn't sleeping enough from the rings forming around my eyes.

If my over protective Father had not said anything I wouldn't have worked out the next part. As I rolled my eyes putting the phone down, I heard another phone ring in the Library I glanced around and it was Charlie's phone, he glanced over at me and gathered his books up from the table and exited through the Dark double doors.

I left all of my stuff near my friends and followed him out listening to his call

"Yes, Sir understood I will report back" _What the ...?_ he came around the corner putting his phone in his pocket, he stopped as soon as he saw me.

"So, how are you finding classes?" I asked, _This guy is going to get a grilling, I swear if my Dad is behind this AARRRR! _

He looked at me worried, "Yeah, Classes are fine. Thanks"

"We have a study group if you would like to join us. I mean you are in EVERY single one of my classes. What made you choose those subjects exactly?"

"Erm ... Well I love to read, English literature and Management are what I would like to cover I would like to be a Teacher" he said

"Oh right, so why management if you want to be a teacher? Why do you need that?" I questioned _He knows I'm on to him_

"Well, my father insisted on it, he wants me to take over the family business one day"

"OK" I said, the story was sort of believable. "So study group?" I rose my eyebrow

"Oh Yeah, sure that's kind of you." He said

"No problem, I'm Libby" I introduced myself holding out my hand

"Charlie" he said as our hands touched my entire body got goose pimples, we broke touch and he followed me to join the study group.

Throughout studying Elise kept nudging me, it was like we were fifteen again looking out onto our first crush. I had to smile.

After a flirtatious study session between me and Charlie looking and leaning over the table to help one another Charlie gave me a lift back to our apartment and I didn't stop the flowing questions, in a way I was hoping that it was wrong that he wasn't my security we had so much in common. I asked things like...What business is your father in? Where are you from? He was doing well but there was no way he wasn't an undercover security. I see him everywhere I go and he doesn't interact with hardly anyone.

When I arrived back at my apartment, I called my Mom to quiz her

"Hey Mom, listen just a quick call really. Have I got security here?"

"Yes of course you have, I seen him when Taylor and your father interviewed him. He is a little Hottie isn't he?"

"Well I don't really know. I wasn't aware Josh got replaced and I think that Dad has placed him as an undercover student. Is his name Charlie?" I asked

"Oh your father infuriates me if that is right, I don't know his name. Leave it with me I will find out. I will have my own investigation here, Over and out" she said and we both giggled.

I showered and got ready to go to a party with Elise, I got a text from my Mom:

Confirmed: Undercover Charlie the student, Smithy the Security.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and follows. I have been writing since first thing this morning, I think there was 4 hours slept last night because of this story!

I hope you enjoy reading as much as I am writing this.

* * *

"I knew it" I said loudly, I threw my phone down on the bed in frustration I grabbed my bag and put on my heels, I made my way to Elise's apartment and decided I would see how good this security actually is, give him the run around. I slipped into Elise's apartment and told her I would meet her at the party but I needed to swap phones. That was the only way of tracking me other than the GPS on my car.

I headed out and jumped into a Cab, I arrived at the party house earlier than anyone else I knew. Drinks were being put out so I started early.

I knew that Elise was picking a few girls up on the way over so she would be a while, he will follow her all over _Serves himself right _I smiled as I drank, a few college jocks arrived and John one of the Jocks tried to get me to take some pills "no thanks" I said shoving them back in his face, a couple more girls entered the party I had seen their faces around but I wasn't sure who they were.

I had a few beers and there was shots being handed out all around, I don't know how many I had but I was feeling all fuzzy, dizzy and could hardly stand. I sat on a bar stool in the kitchen area, there was people all around, the music blaring throughout the house.

John sat next to me "Here have this, it will wake you up a bit"

"No, I don't want it, John" I said shoving him away.

I got up from the stool and caught Elise on her way into the party

"Elise, I have had too much to drink. I'm going home"

"How much have you had?" she said trying to hold me up, I shrugged.

"I will call you a cab"

"No need I have transport" knowing that he would be waiting somewhere if not already inside somewhere.

I stumbled past a load of people through the hall way and eventually reached the front door to the fresh air.

I noticed the Black Audi was already there and Charlie was leaning against the SUV, he looked up and we looked at one another I stumbled in the front yard, he was at my side within moments

"You took your time to track me down" I giggled and slumped into his arms.

I woke the next morning in my bed, not remembering how I got home, I glanced down at my clothes _Phew there still on _I was still wearing my jeans and top.

After laying there for a few seconds I realised that I wasn't alone, there was heavy breathing from the chair across the room, darting my eyes to the direction of the noise it was Charlie asleep.

I wanted to apologise for last night and thank him for getting me home safely, I decided I would make him a Thank you breakfast. I hurried out of the bed grabbing some shorts and a vest top and quietly stepped into my bathroom.

When I exited the bathroom changed and teeth cleaned the chair was empty, he was gone. I was really disappointed. _Stop thinking that he is a part of the Security, He works for you! _My head screamed.

I stayed in my apartment most of the day studying, I knew I wasn't concentrating and I was pondering on the thought of going to see him and ask if I can take him out for Dinner to Thank him and apologise for acting so childish. I read and re-read the same sentence a dozen times, I stood up _Yes I am going to ask, he is only Security Why does this feel so scary?_ I rushed to my mirror in the bedroom _Hair? Ok, Face? Needs a little_ _work_, I used a little blusher and lip gloss _that should do it _I thought.

I was still wearing my ripped denim shorts and a black vest top along with my black plimsolls, I sprayed my Ralph Lauren Perfume Notorious, I know it's a bit silly wearing $3000 perfume but it was the nicest one I had and I only ever wore it when I needed to.

I walked straight to his door so confident I knocked on his door ever so quietly, all confidence now drained from my entire body, I turned to walk off saying to myself "What was I thinking?" shaking my head.

"Libby, Is everything ok?" _Oh Shit he answered, what was I going to say?_ I spun round to face him

"Yes..." I just stood and stared he was stood at his door with a towel drying his hair and a towel around his waist, there he was half naked glistening from the wet drips of water running down those ripped abs. I knew that all the girls walking past were looking in his direction too.

My throat was dry and I could hardly swallow _Shit I just looked at his bulge_ I darted my eyes back to his, I could see the amusement in his eyes as he raised his eyebrows awaiting me to finish my sentence.

"I was just coming to thank you", he glanced around the hall "Come in" and I was ushered inside.

My heart was throbbing, I was in his apartment and he was nearly naked.

"Give me a second" he said as he made his way to the bedroom.

I glanced around his apartment it was smaller than mine and there was only a small sofa a TV and nothing of his own that made the place personal. He came out wearing only shorts that hung in just the right place, _he could have put on a shirt or something. How am I going to get my words out now without looking at that six pack? Holy shit I just looked at his bulge Again. _

"So what was it you wanted me for?" he asked as he leaned against the kitchen area

I cleared my throat before I spoke "Well, firstly to apologise for my actions last night I shouldn't have done that, I was just so mad at my father and you for trying to fool me. Then second of all, to say Thank You for picking me up and not telling my Dad what did last night" I kept looking at my hands, I felt like a kid in Kinder garden having done something wrong.

"How do you know I haven't told your father?" Oh he is teasing me now and he doesn't know my Dad that well.

"If you knew my Dad, which you obviously don't. He would have called me the very second he spoke to you. I have not received said call so you haven't told him" I laughed and he smiled.

"No I haven't, you are correct. But you have nothing to apologise for, I actually enjoyed it. A bit of action is good to keep me on my toes, but that doesn't mean I want you to do it again. Because that would mean I would have to report it to Mr Grey. That would not benefit either of us. And secondly It's my job as your security"

He kept his distance from me. I looked over to him

"Can I take you out for a meal to say Thank you, I do owe you" I plead _Good move Libby, not that he will take me up on it Dad would go hairless_.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Libby. I am staff it's part of my contract to keep my social life separate" he explained.

"It's just food, plus if I go out you have to come any way. So we can just eat together or we can eat but sit separately on different tables. It's up to you but I would prefer the company"

"I suppose, but this is just a onetime thing." he said pointing a finger in my direction like a principal but with a heart melting smile.

I smile "Great, say seven thirty?"

"Sure" he says shrugging his shoulders.

Once my hair is blow dried, I glance in my wardrobe. _What do I wear for a date, that's not really a date, but it's dinner? _I ask myself _If I put too much effort into it he will think I want him ... Which I do, but nothing can happen_.

"Jeans and blue chiffon see through shirt, you will do" I say announce to myself grabbing the clothes out of the wardrobe. I grab a pair of black platform stilettos and a black over the shoulder bag to complete the ensemble.

There is a knock at my door, I glance at my watch it is 6.45pm. I open the door and it is Charlie, dressed in a white linen shirt undone to the chest with indigo jeans and light brown shoes.

"Hi" I say with a huge goofy smile.

"Sorry, I am early" he said and he walks in leaving his scent linger in his trail, which I breath deep.

The date was mainly talking about him becoming my security, he explained that he is doing this job just to cover his university fees for next year. He actually wants to become a Professor of English and tells me that he is actually twenty six and not the same age as me. We laughed a lot that night and there was something there between us. I tried my best to ignore it but the connection we were having after a few hours talking was amazing.

When we arrived back to my apartment, he walked me right to the door _So sweet of him to do so_. I thanked him for a lovely night and kissed him on his cheek, he walked off my heart racing too fast, I shut my door and I was unable to sleep. I kept replaying his face, his movements, his smile in my head. I hadn't spoken to him for months and then a few conversations later I was hooked.

The following week we carried on as normal well as normal as it could get for me, him being my security and a student, following me everywhere but now I knew he was there. I made a few detours in the mall to the local lingerie stores and spent a while in there. I visited a Victoria Secret Shop, I couldn't resist and he knew exactly what I was doing. I am pretty sure he waited outside for that one. He helped me on my papers for Finals, in my apartment just the two of us.

I asked if I could run with him when he worked out, I was trying to be sexy that lasted all of one run around the block, I slowed him right down and he said he would help me train build my stamina What for I don't know but if I could spend more time with him that's what I would do. Running everyday I quickly came up to his pace and we would race most of the way back. We would touch each other whenever we could, weather it was playful or just brushing passed one another.

I invited him to my apartment to help me study we got a Chinese take out and sat on the floor eating it with my papers scattered all over the floor. I sat in my work out shorts, a vest and bare feet. He wore joggers with a black T-shirt which seemed to be customary for his position as my security.

We sat laughing about Elise and her face when we ran passed her together, about things that happened in class, we seemed to talk about everything. I found it really easy to talk to him. the food was finished and there was hardly any studying that occurred that night, we cleared the food and at 12.30am his phone vibrated, he went quiet and started typing away.

"Everything ok Charlie?" I asked he didn't look up

"Mmmm Yeah just work stuff" he replied,

"Work stuff like my Dad, what is he saying?"

"He just wants to know why I have not reported in yet, I'm replying you are just finishing your study group"

I laugh "You have to report in every night?" scrunching up my face like I don't understand, he just gives me the look _It's your Dad Silly!_

"I should go" he says picking up some of his books

"Thanks for a good night, sorry I haven't done much studying tonight" I say following him to the door.

"It's ok we can just pick up tomorrow or something" he replies we both reach for the door handle, I stop, he stops. I go to give him my usual peck on the cheek but I kiss his mouth and I don't want to stop, to my surprise he kisses me back I move my lips this time and he follows, our tongues slightly tease one another and we are completely making out, he moans in my mouth and he drops his books which make a loud banging noise as the reach the floor.

He eases my hips to lean against the back of the door I am on my tip toes trying to reach him. He leans down and his hands move to by ass, then along the back of my thighs and hitches me up holding me with his hands.

He pulls away "Shit, Sorry I shouldn't have done that" he says

"Why not I wanted it too" I say my heart beating so loud it might jump out of my chest.

"I should go, I need to report in" he says and he is out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't wait to update another one. But I cant promise that I will have time for another one after this one. Back at work on Tuesday so it may be a week before anything else gets added.

I am so thankful for all the follows and Reviews. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others. xx

* * *

That night was pretty restless, I felt so groggy when my alarm woke me at 6.00am to start my morning run. I sat up in bed all I could think about was his lips, his touch, his moan against my mouth _That was such a turn on_, the kiss we shared I was remembering every sensation that flowed through my body within those moments we shared. I need to clear my head I grabbed my leggings put on my sports bra and a loose basketball vest which I stole from Teddy before he left home, I fastened my sneakers and threw my hair back into a pony tail, I grabbed my I-pod and I ran a new route so I wouldn't bump into Charlie.

I don't know how long I was running for I was enjoying not thinking about the night before, I started to ease up when I entered the park, the sun was blazing through the clouds I was panting from all the running, I leaned on a tree for support closing my eyes reaching my head back.

"Why didn't you run with me this morning?" a shadow appeared blocking the suns raise on my face.

I squinted my eyes it was Charlie _Who else were you expecting? _

"Well I just needed a clear head this morning" I said shyly

"I rang you a bunch of times and knocked on your door, but obviously you had already left. Why didn't you take your phone? I couldn't even track you. Your Dad would be pissed then"

"I know, I don't want to make your job harder for you but I did just need space. I'm sorry for last night I know I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Look Libby, it wasn't just a one sided kiss I am as much to blame, I know we shouldn't but I can't get you out of my head"

_Holy crap he wants this too,_ I am just staring at him.

"Me too" I reply my heart pounding in my ears

He takes a step forward and places a hand on the tree to the side of my head, my heart beat is about to jump out of my throat, its all happening in slow motion

"Are you sure this is what you want Libby?" he asks millimetres from my lips I can feel his breath

"Yes" I reply

And as our lips touch I get a pulling feeling in the pit of my stomach again it's want, I want him so much, he pulls me closer to him and our kiss deepens.

"Get a room" a random dog walker shouts followed by a few giggles from around us.

We pull apart looking into each others eyes all I want to do is claim him as mine right here right now.

I smile reminiscing how we finally got together.

Following our trip back from the coffee shop, we entered his room. He checks for prying eyes everywhere even in our own apartment building.

Once the door was shut he was mine all mine, I am giddy and panting as he struts towards me removing his shoes and socks then his belt he is stood in front of me with his indigo jeans and a black T Shirt I am so aroused and I want him on me now.

I reach for his custom Black T shirt and lift it over his head moving my hands over his pecks and down to his six pack then slowly tickle town his trail of hair down to the area I love, my mouth goes dry at the sight of him the god like man which stands in front of me.

As I tickle his hair I move my hands lower into his trousers undoing his fly and button so they drop to the floor I glide my hand under his underwear and I feel his manhood hard for me. He slowly unbuttons my Jeans and slides them down my legs off, I grab his member and slowly stroke up and down he moans in my ear from my touch. He pulls away from me quickly removing my clothes he drops them on the floor as he leads me to his bedroom his bed, which I fall freely onand he slowly like a predator hovers over me. His lips touch mine and the urgency for one another is there, there is an electricity rush running through my entire body, he hasn't even touched my body yet my nipples are hard and I am already aroused.

His lips move from my lips to my ear "I love you" he whispers

"I. Love. You" I say panting his lips travel from my ear down my neck to my breasts licking and sucking then trailing his tongue down my stomach and touches my area down there, so softly then he moves his lips to my clitoris and sucks, licks and nibbles at me, I moan quietly.

"Charlie, baby" I am holding onto his hair, my body flops and collapse on the bed. He climbs back up to my face he kisses me with such passion, I am wanting all over again, as he makes his moves on me again I move on top of him and ease me onto him with my hands resting on his chest he meets me with every thrust, my heart quickens, the feeling rises from my toes and gradually makes its way up my legs to my abdomen he sits up and I feel is deeper inside of me we are face to face and I move my arms around his neck for support. "Baby" he whispers trying to hold on from shouting out my name and we both get our release together. We both lay there my head on his bare chest trying to calm our breathing.

"What are we going to do when you have finished college?" Charlie asked stroking my back.

"Charlie, Way to ruin the moment. But I don't want to think about that not right now" I replied, knowing that this discussion is way overdue but there was no way my Dad would approve of my security and me together I kept delaying the conversation and I just wanted to spend the last couple of weeks in our own world together before the end of college.

I turned and looked at my boyfriend

"You know Charlie, I love you and you know my father, he would freak and totally fire your ass. I don't want that to happen you are the best of both worlds you are my lover and my protector" I giggle.

He smiled and nodded as he pulled me to him to take advantage of my mouth with his. He rolled on top of me as there was a knock on the door, no one ever knocked on his door he was a student, well pretending to be one and made no friends. He jumped off the bed throwing on some pants. As he made his way through the living area there was another knock

"Smithy, Its Mrs Grey"

"HOLY SHIT, Mom!" I whispered jumping out of the bed I ran into the on suite bathroom, grabbing my clothes on my way. The only people that called him Smithy were his colleagues and my Family.

I didn't know if I should hide or walk out all innocent, there is no way I am walking out there if Dad's with her.

"Miss Grey, your mother has tracked you here. She has been looking for you" Charlie shouted through to me in his stern work voice, he only called me Miss Grey when in work mode.

I panicked and flushed the chain looked in the mirror to give myself some encouragement

"You can do this" pulling my hair to one side and tried to control it.

As I entered the living area fully dressed, I noticed my Mom and then my aunt, no dad?

"Hi" I said with a widening smile and hugged my Mom and aunt.

"What a surprise, is everything ok?"

"Yes sweetie, we decided to have a girl's weekend away and we were going to surprise you"

"Is Aunt Mia here too?"

"No, she wanted to come but she had to go into work and then there is the kids, she didn't want to leave them with Gran whilst Uncle Ethan was in England."

"Maybe next time she could visit?"

"I'm sure she would love that" Aunt Kate replied

"You should have called I would have picked you two up?" my innocence wasn't going to last a full weekend and he was stood there without a t shirt on, my aunt was starring way too long.

"Well we did call, but got no answer from either of you actually" _Oh My God she knows_ my heart accelerates

"Anyway, Smithy tells me you were just going through your schedule for this weekend, are you going to the fundraiser for Dad?" she asked

"I am not aware" I replied

"Yes Miss Grey, we discussed the arrangements last week" he glared nodding his head as if to say please go along with this

"Oh yes, I have just been so busy studying"

"That's my girl, perhaps we could be your dates for the fundraiser?" Mom asked

I nodded looking at Charlie, _Oh great he is in work mode and has to ignore me_ Charlie nodded at Moms question

"I will sort the arrangements Mrs Grey"

"That's great I have a car running and Smithy… Our new security will be escorting us too, you should arrange to meet and discuss your arrangements"

"Yes, I will do that" Charlie nodded.

"Look I best get back to my studies, can we meet later on Mom?" I asked

"Sure honey, we are going for a spot of shopping" she replied and left giving me a hug.

As Charlie checked she was gone and the coast was clear he slammed the door shut.

"Well that WAS a surprise, Do you think she knows?"

"No. It's going to be fine" I reassured him.

"I don't want you to worry, we can do this" I said as he groaned and I stalked towards him with a smile, he put his arms around me and lifted me onto the back rest of the sofa, I swung my legs around him and pulled him closer to me, his lips touched mine and we kissed harder, his tongue invading my mouth.

"What the hell?" My Mom shouted.

I jumped, he jumped and I think she did too at the strain in her voice. We both looked at my Mom, my heart was racing _What do I say?_ She caught us in the act I could not talk my way out of this one.

"Mom …." I couldn't say anything else. She shook her head and said

"I was just going to give Smithy the telephone numbers of my security, I don't …" she stopped "Your dad…" I stopped her this time

"please don't tell Daddy, Mom I am begging you. Please Mommy" I was practically on my knees. This was the last thing I wanted to happen I don't want my dad finding out about us not like this.

"Libby, Sweetie. I think we need to talk but I need to take this in first. We can talk at dinner tonight I will pick you"

"Ok" that is all I could reply, my brain was running into overtime thinking about the reactions of my dad.

"Shit, Charlie" I said as he held me

"I know baby, I know this is not what you wanted to happen, but we are adults we are going to have to take this one step at a time." This was a turnaround I was just reassuring him.

We sat at our table in the restaurant we were sat in an area on our own, my Mom got her tricks from Dad and she was getting better at it.

After we picked our food from the menu, my Mom relaxed in her seat and put both hands on the table

"Right, so do you want to tell me or do I have to force the information from Smithy?"

"Well, we have been going strong for ten months now" I noticed the surprise in her eyes

"Ten months, you two must be serious?" I nodded I could see her mind flittering

"so when you come home you were …"

"Yes Mom" I said rolling my eyes

"you didn't …. While you were home you didn't …" She stuttered

"Have sex at home" Aunt Kate blurted out

"Oh my god, No do you really think I am that stupid?" But we did get our time alone, the car in a secluded car park, a walk around the grounds Charlie knew where all the cameras didn't cover so this was a bonus but of course I didn't tell my Mom this.

"So you are not a virgin anymore?" she asked the look of hurt in her eyes, I laughed

"Really Mom, you were my age Married and knocked up" a smirk appeared across her face.

"So was he your first?" Aunt Kate asked and I nodded.

I knew he was smirking he could here from where he was stood I'm sure of it he was about ten foot away from me and all I wanted to do was kiss him and feel him near me _I can't wait for later when we are alone_.

I take a swig of my drink to distract myself from my thoughts

"Contraception?" Kate blurts out raising an eyebrow the drink is still within my mouth and the expensive wine explodes out of my mouth spraying on to the white table cloth in front of me, next they will be asking what positions I have tried.

"Oh God please …. some of us are not that silly to pass on that stuff" I answered smirking at my mother

"Don't turn this around on me young lady, this is all on you. At least you are being safe" she said with a soft voice but glaring.

"I have a few questions One – Why did you lie to us for all this time? Two – How did this all start and Three – How the hell have you kept this a secret?" Mom asked eagerly awaiting my response.

"Well … One – Because of Dad, he would Fire him and I wanted him around, I have never felt so safe when I am with him. Two – I made the first move _Sort of true I knew what I wanted_ and Three – We don't act like a couple unless we are out of town or if Charlie has done a full check of our location, he is really good at his job" I smiled, that all sounded so easy but when I come to think about all the trouble we have had to do all to keep this from my dad, _Would it be easier to just tell him?._

A phone buzzed and we all check our phones which were on the table,

"It's me" Mom said

"Hi, adoring wife here" I rolled my eyes

"I know me too"

"Yes, she is here"

"Ok" she said handing the phone to me

"It's your daddy" her eyes lit up like Christmas.

"Hi Dad" I answered

"How's my girl doing?" he said

"I'm good thanks Dad, looking forward to coming home. All this studying is doing my head in, I can't wait till it's all over" I sighed cause then I am going to have to tell you about Charlie only if Mom doesn't make me before then, I am going to have to think about this.

"Hold on Libby, your sister wants a word"

"Hey Cammy, what you doing?"

"Libby" She screams with excitement I have to hold the phone away from my ear

"What you doing with Daddy?" I ask in a kid's voice, _why do people do that?_

"Playing dolls" she said

"Wow" I want to be there for that one, which would be a sight to see.

"Libby, I miss you"

"I miss you too, I will be home in 21 days count with Blake and Bentley, and I will see you soon. Love you"

"Okay, Wove you" she replies, I have missed that kid, she is so cute.

"Libby" Back to dad now,

"I have to go, I love you baby girl" he replies and I almost feel like a tear could run down my cheek, "Love you too, Dad" I reply, holding back the lump in my throat as I hand the phone to Mom.

She gets back on the phone and giggles like a school girl, "Ok, it's a date. I will ring you when I am alone".

"Mom that is gross. You shouldn't be acting like that at your age" she shakes her head

"Sweetie, I thought you might understand that a bit more now you are sexually active yourself. I mean if he isn't satisfying you I could lend you a book or two"

"or write one for her" my Aunt Kate spits out and they giggle.

"Please Don't talk like that in front of me. I am freaking out" I am cringing at the thought of my parents and I place my hands over my ears. Both my Mom and aunt hackled like old witches.

"So Do I have to tell Dad?" I asked I needed to know and Charlie needed to know how many more pay slips he was receiving.

Mom looked at me not saying anything.

"Mom, I am in love with him" _there I have said it_; I sigh and sit back and sink into my seat.

"Sweetie, I know you do. I recognise the signs. But you need to tell your dad and figure something out. Your Dad is one strong man but when it comes to his girls he knows he has no control, we can handle him" she twists her little finger to show that he is wrapped around it and I laugh at the gesture.

"I know Mom, I will. I just don't know how to tell him".

"Just be honest Libby, that is all he has ever wanted. Believe me just be honest it is so much more easier on relationships when your honest".


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to add this one. BTW I do not own any of the characters from Fifty Shades.

Enjoy Again x

* * *

Dinner is done and we depart, Charlie drove us back to the apartment and for of the drive back we sat in silence the tension was building and I didn't know why, glancing over at him he had one hand on the wheel and the other hand hovering over his chin and lips, like he was deep in thought, what he was thinking, then he broke the silence without taking his eyes off the road

"So when are you going to tell him?" he asked

"First of all, WE are going to tell him and I don't want to loose you as my security so I will have to plead with him. I really don't know how he will take it".

"Look Libby, I have enough money saved up for my last year at Uni anyway but prepare yourself I will get fired for sure it's in my contract not to get involved with anyone you are Security for, I probably won't get a job in this profession again your father will see to it and he will hunt me down and cut my bollocks off." I laugh but his face stays serious.

Charlie walked me to my apartment but he was doing something on his phone the entire time, I opened the door Charlie didn't move he stood at the door looking at his phone, he is in such an odd mood awkward atmosphere on the way back, not even acknowledging me on the walk to the apartment

"Charlie, Come in" I said as I held the door open, he didn't respond he stood there putting his phone into pocket

"Your Mom is in town and we should respect that whilst she is here" he said not looking into my eyes once, he kissed me on the cheek and walked off down the hallway.

I was still holding the door open with rejection flowing through me, I had never felt rejection before and it hurt, it was a stab in the heart and stomach. I shut the door and didn't know what to do with myself, so I opened my books to study to take my mind off him but I couldn't concentrate.

_What was up with him? Have I done something, maybe he heard of the probing questions at dinner_, I scramble through my head all the conversations that had happened that night. Nothing stood out that he would be pissed at.

_Maybe he was having second thoughts about us? Maybe it wasn't worth the trouble, was he worried about his job?_ The questions flittered through my mind, I kept checking my spare phone which both me and Charlie had as my dad tracked all my messages and phone calls, stalking and checking my every move was a speciality of his. I shook my head I had to stop these stupid thoughts.

There was a knock on the door and I opened in all too excitedly

"charl …. Elise … Hi" I said disappointed

"Nice to know you like me that much. What's up with you?" she asked as she entered my apartment, "Sorry, I'm ok you ok?" she looked at me with concern.

"Come on, I am not buying it" she patted at the sofa to the side of her inviting me to sit

"Tell me what's up" she said.

"Oh it's a mess" I sat and put my hands over my eyes, she rubbed my back.

"You know Charlie" she nodded

"he is my Security, he is not a student, well he is but an unofficial student" I tried to explain but I wasn't getting very far I was just blabbering.

"But you two are still together right?" she pulled a face looking confused, I swallowed hard. _She knew?_

"How did you know?" I asked her

"It's so obvious. The way you both look at each other, have you not wondered why no one has tried to make a move on him, hell even you. Everyone knows you are together" she laughs

"Did you two think it was a secret?" she pulls me a face as if I was the dumbest person on Campus.

To answer her question I replied shocked

"Well, yes we thought we were doing a good job too. My Mom has just found out today and now I have to find a way to tell my dad without him flipping out and firing Charlie, back from dinner he was rigid towards me something is up I know it I just don't know if it's me or ….." She interrupted my flow

"Oh Libby, just go and see Charlie and then figure it out together you two are together for a reason, so make this step forward together" She said and she was right

"Wow, you should become an Agony Aunt" I reply with a laugh and a smile.

I make my way to Charlie's apartment and I knock and lean against the door frame seductively, he opens the door but is on the phone

"Yes, Mr Grey. I will brief them in the morning. Goodnight Sir. Yes, I will look after her." I only heard the one sided conversation but I knew my dad was on the phone and I had to stay quiet.

"That was your Dad" Charlie said

"What's wrong? I am going out of my mind. Is this something I have done?" He didn't answer me "Charlie, What's happened? Your all cold I haven't seen you like this before" Would he have said something to dad? Now I am panicking. Seeing my anxiety he reaches down and holds me tight kissing my hair.

"It's just some extra protection for the fundraiser, nothing to worry about. You haven't done anything baby, I'm just a little apprehensive about telling your father and especially after seeing your Mom catching us making out, I should have been doing my job better and that wouldn't have happened" Charlie held me tighter as he let out a big sigh.

"I think I have just been putting the telling Dad thing to the bottom of the pile so much that it has become too much tension, but we do need to talk about telling my dad and Oh by the way everyone in college knew we were together" I said

"I know we need to sort this out with your father. I thought we hid our relationship pretty well?" He smiled.

"I know, I just hope it's not too obvious to others like people at home" I said.

We stood for a while, "will you spend the night with me?" I asked holding him tighter, He kissed my head "I want to baby but your Mom" he sighed "Are you sure?" he asked as if the question was already answered.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be Christ, Charlie I love you, I want to spend every minute with you, even if you are just stalking me at least I know your there" I laugh and put my arms around his neck, he squeezes my ass and kisses me.

"Baby, let's go and study" he holds my hand and I realise we are walking hand in hand to my apartment even if it is only just up the stairs we haven't done this before, I blush but I am so thankful that I can show off this man to be mine.

We return to my apartment and even though he is distracting me with his presence I still get a lot more studying done when he is here with me.

I wake to an empty bed dressed in one of his T-shirts, I glance at the clock and its 4.30am_ too early to be awake_.

I sit up and hear him on the phone "No Sir, yes everything is fine. She knows nothing" and then I hear silence, nothing. Does he mean me? What the hell? Do I say something? Without even thinking I stand at the side of the bed then I chicken out and crawl back to bed I pretend to still be asleep when he finally comes back to bed, he pulls me to him to his bare chest he kisses my shoulder and whispers "I love you Libby Grey, I am a dead man when he finds out the truth" he sighed and we both drifted off.

I open my eyes, my head feels heavy and I recall his conversation '_She knows nothing'_.

As my body slowly wakes I feel him on me kissing and nibbling on my neck this made every hair on me stand on end, this was the best way to wake up to, right next to the man of my dreams.

"You look tired, have you been up all night?" I ask knowing he was up earlier not knowing how long for.

"I'm fine; you on the other hand look beautiful this morning" I smile.

"So what is our plan for today?"I ask

"It's the fundraiser tonight and your Mom and aunt are going to be there" he says and a look which means we must behave.

"Baby, don't give me that look, I can be a good girl, when I want to be" I raise my eyebrows at him and pout, he laughs shaking his head and gets up off the bed with only his boxers on, his back muscles move sending shivers down my spine and a feeling right down there, as he struts his stuff out of the room, that does things to me my stomach flutters and that wanting feeling arrives throughout my body and totally hitting me down there, I get up and follow him into the kitchen he is still only in his boxers and I am only in his Tee shirt.

The kettle is already on and he has a bowl of cereal and fruit ready for breakfast, I make my way over to him and press myself against him as he pours the milk over his manly breakfast.

"Opps" I say with a smile, I reach for my cup from beside him gently brushing past his back for the tea bags, then reaching down into the fridge bending touching my naked backside slightly in front of him, I heard him take a gulp then the bowl clink to the counter top before I know it he is behind me, his hands stroking my backside I jump up pretending I don't know what he is doing I turn so were face to face I am actually panting like an animal.

His eyes are telling me he is hungry and not for food, he strokes my nose and so gently with his and kisses my lips tenderly. My body lights up wanting more, our kiss gets more urgent our tongues playing with one another, I lift myself onto the counter moving the food back still not breaking our kissing, he strokes my thighs and scrapes his fingers back down then he pulls me closer to him so our bodies are finally touching.

"I need you" he says he removes his t shirt from my back I am naked on the counter legs slightly parted he removes his boxers and pulls me to the edge towards him he holds my ass in his hands holding all my weight, I hold onto the counter top with my arms supporting me and he slide into me.

My mind is spinning and I am building to reach my orgasm. My arms start shaking and are about to give way, I get to glance at all of his muscles in full use as our bodies move in connection with one another, I am about to shout out his name when there is a knock at the door, I try to ignore it and release by grabbing around his neck pulling him closer so I can bite his neck to block any noises coming from my mouth, he does the same into my chest. As we try and recover panting totally naked in the kitchen there is another nock, "What the fuck?" I whisper to him as I move my head from his shoulder.

"It's Mom, baby girl" _please please please go a fucking way!_ is what I want to shout out I have just been to heaven and now I am entering Hell with all these interruptions.

"Shit" we both say as we scramble to find some clothes between us, I throw him his t shirt as we both run into the bed room I quickly find my dressing gown on the back of my bedroom door.

"Hi Mom, sorry just getting up", she walks in dressed as the CEO she is all business like she kisses me sweetly "What are your plans today before the fundraiser that is?"

"Well Mom I really need to study today I have a study group to attend to this afternoon, how about you and Aunt Kate?" I reply, she looked around the apartment and made her way over to the kitchen stools and sat.

"I thought you had just got up, sweetie, you should really avoid eating snack food like that on a night" _she had me, she knew he was here and was testing me_.

"No, well … yes….Charlie stayed last night" I go the colour of her red dress.

"I'm not stupid Libby, I know what it's like to be in a relationship especially when it's still new, exploring each other. For me and your father we..." I held my hand up in the air begging her to stop

"Mom I don't want to know what you and Dad used to get up to" she pulled a face

"Used to, we still do it. It's perfectly natural to have sex with a person you find attractive and you have a connection to it's what makes the sparks fly"

"MOM, PLEASE DON'T TALK LIKE THAT. Of course I know you guys still do it, I do know how all of your off springs were made, and one arrived only a few years back and I have ears. You weren't that discrete" I tell her, _for goodness sake mother Charlie is in the other room_.

My life saver he exits the bedroom and joins us "Mrs Grey" he nods at my mother, I look at him with my please don't leave me with this Mad woman, my mother.

"I have to go and meet the security, I will speak to you later about the Fundraiser Miss Grey" he says as he exits the room.

"Bye Charlie" he waves and gives me a wink. _I didn't even get a kiss; maybe it's a little too early to show any PDA to the family_.

"So Study group this afternoon, what about a mani and pedi this morning? Have you got anything to wear tonight?"

"Yeah sure Mom sounds like a nice day and new dress wouldn't do any harm" I reply. "Good Get ready and we will be on our way" she replies.

Once I am in my jeans, red vest top, navy blazer and my flats I announce I'm ready and we were on our way, we had one of Mom's security with us the other guy was getting briefed on tonight, I presume.

We entered one of my favourite designer shops, I only came here when I had to represent my family wherever I was required to be, this was all part of Daddy Dearest deal for me to come to college here. It was just another way of him keeping track of me. The shop assistants were all aware of whom I was and fussed over me as soon as I entered the store, of course they already knew my mother, who didn't. I opted for a Brian Lichtenberg Blue Glitter Shoulder Dress

with matching platform shoes that were at least 5 inches, Mom pulled a slight face at my choice

"Mom I am a 21 year old woman, why do you disapprove?" I felt sexy and couldn't wait to show Charlie this, these shoes will drive him wild.

He enjoyed love making when I kept the heels on, I blushed at the thought of him taking me into a dark corner and having some time alone before anyone knew we were gone, but of course it would be harder tonight as my Mom and Aunt Kate were now attending, I wonder if he will pass incase we get caught out I want to stomp my feet like a child at the thought of not having that special time with him. "Sweetie your dad will throw a wobblers if you wear that"

"Well dad isn't here, I would have wore this if you were not coming" I reply, get off my case I am a grown adult.


	5. Chapter 5

After the long morning of shopping and then a manicure and pedicure I made my way to my study group which was just as dull, Charlie wasn't present. _It doesn't take all day to arrange for security for a fundraiser. I'll text him see where he is_:

Where r u? Bought a dress and some killer heels tonight, you will approve and I can't wait to show you ;-) x x

Another hour of study class passes and there is no reply, Elise notices that I am distracted.

"Why don't you just go and get ready? You are not concentrating on studying anyway!" She stated, which was true. I wasn't listening to any of the group discussions nor was I on the right pages.

I agreed and headed back to my apartment walking passed Charlie's door, I stop the urge from knocking. Once I am back in my apartment I get into the bath and start preparing for the night.

At 6.45pm I am ready wearing my black panties and bra set bought from Victoria Secret the first time I went shopping with Charlie in tow, no hold ups this time I was all bare legs, well they do come in at my advantage all the waxing and pampering I go through just to keep trim for my man.

I am going to be driving him wild with this on I think staring into the floor length mirror in my bedroom, I have a flutter of butterflies throughout my stomach, I am antsy about seeing him checking my phone he still hasn't text me back.

There is a knock at the door and I am expecting Charlie but it is one of my Mom's securities, "Miss Grey, Both Mrs Grey's are waiting in the limo outside." I nod and in my annoyance that he isn't Charlie I slam my apartment door shut. _Where is he and how can he be ignoring me? I hope he is ok?_ The thoughts scramble around my head all the time we are travelling to the event.

We arrive welcomed by flashing lights and a lot of screaming paparazzi, my Mom and Aunt Kate have this to perfection they pull out all of the moves, I stand with my Mom for a few flashes then walk off and await their arrival at the reception, I am greeted with a glass of champagne which I gladly take and drink it rather quickly and very un lady like of me to do so, as I empty a glass I am handed another one straight away.

I glance around looking for Charlie; he is nowhere to be seen. I check my phone and there is still nothing, a stab of disappointment and rejection hits me again and I gulp down the champagne.

After a few more glasses I am joined by my Mom and Aunt Kate.

"Take it easy sweetie" My Mom says looking at me taking my forth glass from the passing waiter.

I walk through to the Main room which is full with round tables all decorated to the max with flowing centrepieces of purple and pink flowers surrounded by bottle after bottle of wine, I gulp back the remaining of the glass.

"Libby Grey, What the hell are you playing at?" my Mom glared at me she wasn't impressed, but I'm so wound up about Charlie I need to do something, I check my phone again and still nothing.

"Mom, where is the rest of our security?" She stopped in her tracks and turns as if a light bulb has clicked on in her head

"They will be here somewhere sweetie. Please don't be like that I promise you he is here, they said something about new security checks or something. Please just enjoy your night out" she reassures me.

The announcer for the evening announces for all to take our seats, as we walk towards our table there are masses of people I smile, shake hands and swap pleasantries, there are a lot of the same Richest of rich multi billionaires which I happen to know most of them, thanks to my dad insisting I go and represent his company and the family.

The only reason I come to these things is because of Charlie, it's like a night out and the fun we always have, I must stop thinking about the fun we do normally get up to at these functions I squeeze my legs together to stop the sexual feeling down there yet again.

As the table filled up with more rich people, I help myself to the wine my Mom and Kate were in full flow Mom was talking to another CEO about the recent recession and Kate was following some Hollywood actor around.

I sit miserable and I am starting to feel lightheaded from the many glasses of champagne, I shouldn't be drinking this much and suddenly think of my Dad and Charlie, they both would not be pleased with me if they were here, _but there not_ I smile to myself sipping the last of my wine from the crystal glass.

"Miss Grey, you really should drink less wine and more water" a glass of water is pushed towards me as he spoke, my head snaps up and I smile

"Charlie" I whisper. I sigh _He is in work mode_

"Are you ok?" I ask concerned he doesn't answer and nods looking around the room.

I take the glass of water and take a swig, it is actually refreshing and I am slightly thankful for it "Where have you been?" I ask trying not bring any attention towards us.

"Working, anything else I can get you Miss Grey?"

"Well yes Smithy, please come" I stand and say sternly, _Just like my father would talk to his employee, he is so irritating all I want is some communication and when I finally see him and he is so cold_.

He follows, I walk into an empty room and he shuts the door ajar,

"So" I ask crossing my arms and lean my hip against the conference table awaiting an answer

"I have been working Libby, there was a last minute change to security detail. Look I have to tell you..." There was an annoyance in his voice, I stop his conversation.

"Oh, well just a text would have been nice, honestly Charlie since my Mom got here you have been acting weird" I reach over to him trying to ease the atmosphere between us my heart was beating so fast, he doesn't move as I get closer to him and he still doesn't move I wrap my arms around his waist and I feel his body finally relaxing, he sighs and kisses my head pulling his arms around me. Lifting my head our eyes meet and I can see his mood rapidly change, his eyes are softer than a few moments ago and there it is that feeling deep inside of me yearning, I reach to his face and kiss his lips and he returns the kiss, cupping my face with one hand and his other slowly caresses my dress feeling every part of my body in it.

We eventually come up for air and he smiles

"I do approve but it is going to drive me crazy watching you all night" I blush this is the reaction I had hoped for. He took my lips again more urgently I slid onto the table to support me, I move my legs so they are hooked around his waist he nibbles my neck and groans, _god I have missed his groans_.

As he follows my neck with nibbles and biting I throw my head back and I moan wanting more, there is a flash lightening the room my eyes darted open and a photographer dashes out of the room taking his photo shot of me indecently exposed

"Shit Charlie" Charlie composed himself and darted for the door saying something into his radio as he exits leaving me alone.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT what am I going to do that will be in the gossip magazines in the morning, what was I going to say to Mom and Oh god my Dad!_ The thought of telling him turned my stomach.

I moved out of the room, I heard "Libby. Suprise!" it was my Dad, "Everything Alright with Smithy I have just seen him run out the room?"

"DADDY, I'm sorry" I sob and run into his arms "Hey, Hey Baby Girl What's up?" he held me and stroked my hair, Mom wandered over when she noticed me upset.

"Come on sweetie, tell your old man it can't be that bad" _OH It is Dad It is, Your daughter is a slut …_ after I stopped crying and we stepped into the room I had just been in with Charlie I held my breath and then let out a huge sigh, I scrunched my eyes shut so I didn't have to see his reaction

"I am in love with Charlie and he is with me, We. Are. A. Couple" his harsh breathing started I peaked through one eye and my Mom was holding onto my dad to calm him

"Are you Fucking kidding me, TAYLOR" he shouted glaring at me

My mouth dropped to the floor, my heart sunk Shit What is he going to do? "No Dad... Wait!" I said as I sank to the floor,

"You can't go after him Dad, this was a two way thing. We are in love" tears well in my eyes and a lump collects in my throat.

"No daughter of mine is going to Fuck one of my staff. I forbid you from seeing that boy again. I will fire his ass" He said as he walked out of the room with Taylor.

"No, no Dad. You don't understand..." I shake my head tears running down my face I sink to the floor and my mother runs to me and holds me tight.

"Mum there was a photographer..." I am sobbing in between every word as I explain what had just happened "Me...Charlie were caught making out, he has some pictures of us both in the room alone" I break and I am sobbing uncontrollably.

My mom stood and shouted to Sawyer "Get me Welsh on the phone ...NOW" she demanded.

"Welsh...Mrs Grey" she explained about the photos and told him to remove the pictures immediately, his ass was on the line. _My mother is a scary CEO when she wants to be_.

"Come on sweetie we will get you home" we headed out of the room and into the awaiting SUV from the side door away from prying paparazzi, my Dad was about to follow when my mom snapped

"Don't even think of following us Christian, you have completely crossed the line this time" my Mom shouted and pointed to my dad.

As we got into the car my Mom told the driver my address,

"No Mom, I can't go there. Can I stay with you?"

"Oh baby, yes of course". We got to my parents apartment and Mom prepared a cup of tea, my head was buzzing _What will Dad do to Charlie, I need to know if he is ok?_

I try to call Charlie but there is no answer.

"Mmmm I have missed your tea Mom" I stated as we both sat curled up on the sofa with a cup of Twinings English Breakfast Tea, nothing could beat that.

"Come on baby girl, lets get out PJ's on and chill out it has been a long night"

My Mom give me one of her bed shirts and joggers, we lay on the bed she held me like she used to when I was younger and ill, stroking my hair. "Why would he not listen to me Mom?" I asked sitting up cross legged on her larger than large bed

"Your Dad can be way out of line sometimes, he has gone way over the top. I know you love Smithy baby"

I stirred I was cold and in a huge bed, _Where am I?_ Remembering what had happened.

"Charlie" I grabbed both phones there was nothing from him, my heart sank.

I noticed a dim light through the doorway I got up out of the bed, my head so heavy and my eyes swollen from all the crying.

Mom was whispering in the kitchen, then I noticed she was talking to my Dad

"I need to talk to you, baby girl" he said not taking his grey eyes off me.

"I am not your Baby girl any more, why can't you get this through to your head that I am no longer your baby, I am 21 for fuck sake. Dad you have to let me grow up on my own. I have to live my Own life. And the way you acted tonight. I will never forgive you" I say struggling to hold my cool, holding on by a thread.

"LIBBY, watch your language!" Dad shouts at the top of his voice

"I will not watch my Fucking language, You didn't even let me finish what I was saying to you, you flew off the handle as per usual what I was going to say was there are going to be photographs of me and Charlie making out a photographer caught us at the fundraiser thats why Charlie ran off after the photographer. But luckily for you mom stepped up with the balls" a sob breaks at the mention of his name.

"What happened with Charlie?" I asked covering my face with my hands

"Well I flew off the handle with him too, I fired him" he said, _he sounds ashamed._  
"You need to give him back his job, now" I said gritting my teeth.

"NO, I can't do that" he replied.

"Dad, you can't rule my life. I swear to you if you don't fix this mess I will never ever forgive you and I will cut all ties from you and change my Fucking surname I don't want or need your money" I shouted and stomped into the spare bedroom. I could hardly breathe _._

I pick up the phone and call Charlie from the phone we use for one another No answer Again.

I text him: Please come and get me I am at my parents apartment. I love you. X

I heard my parents arguing again, it was like being a kid again, me sat in my room and them to arguing over me. After an hour of a shouting match Dad slammed the front door of the apartment.

There was a quiet knock on the door and my mom popped her head around the door, with a sympathetic smile, she headed over to sit beside me on the bed.

"Please don't do this Libby, your Dad will calm down and come to his senses. It's just a lot to process for him. And I am so sorry but Welsh was too late the pictures were already everywhere." Mom explained.

"Holy Fuck Mom, have you seen them?" I asked darting my head to her direction

"No I don't think I want to see my baby like that. Although Aunt Kate was flipping out earlier she looked" she smirked.

"I'm just outside, Call if you need me" she said as she kissed my head.

My phone started buzzing, a few texts were coming through:

Elise: OMG I can't believe you're in the news, the pics are so HOT. Please call me xoxo

Aunt Kate I have seen the pictures, you look so HOT in them. Please don't tell your parents I said that to you lol x

Cousin Ava LIBBY GREY, Freeeekkkiiinnn Hot! wish I was there last night, Your Dad must be on ONE MEGA Strop. We have to catch up and you have to explain this lot to me xx

Aunt Mia That's my Girl! Nice choice of dress honey and those shoes SEX ON LEGS, Please don't tell your parents about this. Your father would kill me! Always here for you Sweetie xx


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you Enjoy, I have managed to do a quick check but if I have missed any mistakes I apologise in advance. _

_I know I said this last time I uploaded but it is back to work form me and I am unsure when I will get the chance to update another chapter. If I finish up tonight I might post one before bed. But I need to catch up on all the Fan fic you have all been posting. Thanks again for all the follows and Reviews xx_

* * *

_Do I look at them? Do I want the shame?_ I pick up the laptop from the desk which resides in the spare room I am staying, Dad must have been using this as an office earlier. I pull up the browser and type in my name Libby Grey and click on News at the top of the Google Search. I swallow hard, there are butterflies in my stomach.

"GOD!" I sit and stare at the screen not thinking just looking my heart rate spikes and I am taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"I cant …" there are no words, I scroll down to the next pictures.

"Shit. It's me and ….. we are totally making out" the next one is one of my legs is hitched around his waist the next picture is both of my legs "HOLY MY FUCKING GOD" I shouted.

I heard voices so I jump up throwing the laptop across the bed, I snap open the door open.

"NO, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND ME ONLY" I Stormed over to my dad and hit the phone out from his hand he was in full flow conversation.

"LIBBY … What the …" I held my hand up and my lip trembled

"Why didn't you get them before …." I broke into a full sob and started to fall to my knees, Dad and Taylor both reached to catch me, I don't know who's shoulder I was leaning on but I just sobbed into it sunk on the floor.

"Why?, it's mortifying"

"I'm sorry, Welsh tried. If there is anything I could have done I would have" he kissed my hair softly reminding me of when I was younger, it was my Dad.

We sat in silence just sat there. "What am I going to do? I cant get in touch with Charlie. I need Charlie" I said.

"Baby, we just have to face this like adults keep your chin up and learn from mistakes. They won't stick around forever, there will be a new craze tomorrow" he said trying to comfort me.

I sat up from his hold, "I'm sorry sweetie, I really am. For everything"

"Dad, I don't think I am ready to forgive you. Do you realise how much I am broken, I need Charlie. You can't just cut him from me" he kissed me on my forehead

"I know, I will have to buy some serious Tiffany Jewellery for you to forgive me huh?"

I stood and stomped my foot like a four year old _He doesn't understand and he never will_

"It's not about money Dad, why can't you just be a normal dad for once in your life. You spoil everything, my life is a disaster" I walk off to my room and Aunt Kate and my Mom follow. I think I am all cried out and I sit on my bed Aunt Kate sits one side and my Mom sits on the other, Kate Smiles

"I thought you looked HOT, you have nothing to worry about. If any thing you will have the male species wanting you and the females wanting to be you".

"KATE, you can't say that to my daughter" Mom glares at Kate, she has the stare to a T just like my dad, it scares me. I look at Kate and I can see she regrets saying that in front of Mom.

"Sweetie, this will work out in the end I promise, I will not have you cut out of our lives for falling in love.

It rang and rang once "Libby?"

"Hi" I said so quietly and shyly, _why was I embarrassed? This man had done things to me so intimately; I shouldn't be shy around him._

"Look, listen to me baby. I love you but I can't ... I have to move out of the apartment. I will be in touch. I will find a way. I promise"

And the phone went dead.

"Ssshhhh Sleep, I love you Libby" it's my Dad's voice, I slowly open my eyes I am so tired they hardly open fully "Daddy, why did you spoil everything?" and I don't hear an answer I am back in my deep sleep.

I make my way out of the second bedroom the next morning,

"Morning Libby" Mom says,

"Hi Mom, Where is dad?"

"He is sorting some business this morning, but I have to return home today, Do you want to come home for a couple of days"

I shake my head "I have essays due and have my exams, I need to finish what I started"

"So, Did you talk to Charlie?" she asks

"No, didn't answer. I suspect that Dad has warned him off" I lied, I wasn't sure if anyone was suppose to know he had contacted me. _He did say he'll be in touch But when? I need him now_.

"Well, I think you have grown up so much, you have a sensible head on your shoulders Libby , you are so much stronger than me" My Mom says as she hands me a cup of fresh orange.

"Dad and Charlie are the two most important men in my life. I need them both mum" I sobbed again.

"The thing is honey, they both know that too. You need to push all this to the back of your mind concentrate on your finals. I promise I am here for you I will support you every step you take through life. Just a tip don't listen with your head as much you do, you and your father are so alike, you have to remember to follow your heart too. You only live with one heart and if you don't follow it your life will fill with regret and what if's!" I smile, my Mom is so wise but I suppose she is married to the world's most difficult man.

I changed and headed back to my apartment on my own with a new security member in tow.

There was a large amount of paparazzi following me everywhere I turned shouting

"Who's the lucky guy Libby?"

"Was it just a one night stand"

"Did he dump you? We haven't seen you with him since that night?"

It was the same questions over and over, I just looked at the floor the whole time, even if they infuriated me I was unable to show any emotion or react, that is what they wanted 'The money shot' as my Dad calls it.

In the middle of packing my bags to return home, Elsie calls me and asks me to come to her apartment for advise on an outfit, I really couldn't be bothered but I dragged my ass there. I knocked and she dragged me inside slamming the door on my newest security, whom happens to be in his fifties which I suspect this will be a must on my Dads Security in take - Make sure they are married and of no similar age of any of my girls.

There is movement from the bathroom and out comes Charlie

"CHARLIE" I squeal

"SSSHHHHHH" he says with his fingers over his lips and nods to the door for my new security. I throw my arms around his neck and I bury my face into his neck. He holds me close and we don't move. It has been too long.

"I haven't got long, but I need you to know I am working on everything. I know what you told your father about cutting the ties with the family and I don't want you to do that because of me. Look I know you're moving back to Seattle I will be in touch there. Keep that phone it's the only way I have to get in touch." I kiss him, I don't care about the talking I just want him. _Is that selfish?_

I throw myself into studying and handing essay after essay in then attend do exam after exam, once they are all complete I have arranged for security to pack up my belongings and head home.

I haven't seen Charlie since that night, over the last 3 weeks have passed he has sent a few texts his latest one read:

I know your moving back today and I am only a phone call away, if you need anything ILY x

I replied after I have landed home: I have arrived home safely. I NEED YOU! Nothing else just YOU. I Miss you IL

At home Cammy is so happy I'm home, she is making me read every night, she is so cute but sometimes hard work when she throws a tantrum, I leave that one to Dad. I have strained conversations with Dad, it's still not back to how it used to be and I don't know if it will be like that again, he still refuses to give Charlie a job back or track him down for me so I won't completely forgive him.

I have been awaiting for my results, I have been writing a lot in my spare time in between job hunting. I haven't been able to get out as much as I would have liked as there is Paparazzi at the front gate and follow me everywhere, still asking questions about the photos, which I have tried to forget about. Kate, Mia and the rest of the family have tried to make me happy, throwing girlie nights near enough every week, Aunt Mia has had me over other nights.

No one discussed Charlie, Mom had warned them all Kate and Elliott asked once and I burst into tears.

Grandma's annual Fundraiser that she holds every year for one of the charities she supports was today and I was not in the mood and wanted to stay at home. But Mom insisted on going, telling me that I would enjoy the company.

A dress hung in my bedroom no doubt from Aunt Mia she was always the 'Shopper of the Family and often dressed me in the finest dresses, which I wasn't overly fond of but I did it to please her.

This time it was a black figure hugging fishtail dress pretty straight forward it had a few swirly patterns in black sequins which flowed throughout the dress, it was strapless at the top and covered my breasts nicely not much cleavage it was just perfect. I tied my hair into a straight ponytail, I am not in the mood for getting fussed over tonight. I wore simple diamond studs in my ears that belonged to my mother and not other jewellery if there was any more it would take the shine away from the dress. The dress was tight normally Aunt Mia is spot on with my dress sizes _Perhaps she got a wrong size this time I'm not going to dwell on it I don't plan on staying very long at all_.

I arrived to the fundraiser along with Ava, we arrived together as I didn't want to go she ensured I made it in time. I was planned I'm sure as everyone knew I couldn't refuse once Ava was on the case she was worse that both Aunt Mia and Kate put together.

The place was lit up like Christmas, the enormous Marquee stood in the rear gardens, like something out of a magazine, Gran was always throwing amazing parties. Me and Ava linked arms and I put on a smile, but behind the smile there was unhappiness, I knew that the time I had been away from Charlie I missed him, especially at something like this where I would have attended officially on my own representing the Family and he would be with me, he would be there making my night enjoyable.

I sigh at the memories and try to put them to the back of my mind hoping that tonight I might enjoy the few hours I'm here. Everyone greeted me and Ava:

"You both look stunning. Where the hell did you find that dress Libby? It is to die for"

"I don't know Mia, Where did you get this from seem as though it just landed in my bedroom?" Mia looked at me she tapped her nose "A woman never tells those secrets" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, Mom whispered

"You look like a million dollars, you look radiant" Dad followed and kissed my cheek

"Libby, you are so beautiful"

"Thanks, Dad".

I greet the remaining members of the family and a few friends of the family and take our seats I glance around our table and notice that Teddy is not here yet to my disappointment, I haven't seen him for so long.

"Here he is" Mom squealed across the room, I stood along with my parents to greet him,

"Teddy" I shouted, I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck "I'm so happy to see you" I announced still hugging him

"Libby what are you crying for?"

"Nothing, I have just missed my big brother" I say not wanting to let him go

"There's my boy, glad you made it Son" my dad announces as he approaches with my Mom I pull away and wipe my tears. Dad pulls me into a big family hug which makes us all laugh.

"There's the family I have missed, let's have a Grey old night out tonight".

After the meal Teddy says "So what have I missed, apart from those photos, I got tortured for them you know Libby. What the hell were you thinking?" the table draws silent

"Theadore, Don't say that" Mom and Dad both announce.

"What the Fuck Teddy. Why would you say that? I didn't do it for the media coverage. It was a mistake" I start to sob, he just shrugs his shoulders. That comment squashes my mood and I am back being the ever so depressive person I have been for weeks, the mood that my whole family has tried to drag me out of.

The dancing starts and everyone from the table gets up apart from me and Teddy, he moves over to me.

"I'm sorry about the photos, but seriously sis what were you thinking, who was he again?" I sigh "Charlie, he was my undercover student security. The photos should have been stopped but I don't think dad wanted to get rid of them he wanted me to suffer, I'm sure".

"Oh Libby, Dad wouldn't have ment it. You know what he is like and you should have expected something like this."

"Teddy How can you say that? he reunied what I had with Charlie, I was so hurt. You didn't have this. Dad lives in a different world to all of us. Why don't you live out there with security living in the same building as you the whole time you're at college. It was a nightmare"

"Oh God Libby, Calm down I rarely come home, I don't want to get caught up in your shit with Dad, leave me out of it"

"You're an ass Teddy" and I stomp off out of the marquee.

I walk towards the house and try to calm myself my emotions are all over the place, the doors to the house are locked. Returning to the marquee to grab my bag and make my leave. As I approach the table Teddy and Uncle Elliott are talking

"I don't know what's wrong with her nothing cheers her up" Uncle Elliott states,

"Maybe it's just the time of the month, you know women are idiots around that time" Teddy says and they both burst out laughing.

"I AM SO GLAD I MAKE SOMEONE LAUGH TONIGHT, IM OFF HOME" I scream and get a few funny looks on my storm out.

As I make my way back to the car I replay their conversation in my head, How dare they talk about me like that and then to laugh and say that I am on my period ….HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I feel light headed and I realise that it has been six weeks since I have seen Charlie and I have not yet had a period since, I must have this wrong I recount the weeks in my head, NO NO NO I must have it wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Well after a busy day, I couldn't wait to get home and write some more, my eyelids are dropping as I type! Thanks for the Reviews/follows and a few idea's which are I really like and I might change the next parts ...so it may take a bot longer to get out!

Enjoy x x

* * *

I reach the car and my newest security member jumps in noticing me slamming the door behind me.

I sit in the back passenger seat and pull out my phone and check my calendar, I calculate the dates and I have it right there has been a very long gap since my last period _How could I not know this, How can someone miss this vital piece of information – OH yeah me of course, _I felt sick my stomach churning, my entire body is shaking.

"Please can you call to a store, I need to pick something up and DON'T telling my fucking Dad or Taylor. It's just lady problems." I spat at him and he nods no questions asked. _So that's what it's like to be Dad Shouting at everyone and no one arguing back – Other than your own Daughter._

I run into the store and head to the counter, I know I look totally horrendous in the middle of the night in a Ball gown of all things going into a general store for a fucking pregnancy test It's not something you see everyday I sigh.

"Can I help you?" the young man behind the counter says looking up from his Comic book over his thick black framed glasses at my attire and staring far too long at my cleavage, but at this point I don't care I want to pay and go

"Yes, Do you have any pregnancy tests?" as he registers what I ask for his eyes dart to mine

"Yes in the isle behind you" I turn on my heel and pick up one of each type. _Will three be enough?_ _I have absolutely no idea how to handle this sort of stuff_.

I throw three on the counter and throw money at him I take a brown paper bag and hide the contents inside.

Once at home I close the large brown front door quietly and sneak through the hall removing my shoes trying not to make a sound

"Libby Love, is that you?" Gail asks. _Caught! Please don't come into the Hall way I have nowhere to hide this paper bag._

"Yes Gail, I'm off to bed" I reply

"Are you ok dear?"

"Yes, I'm just tired thanks" I reply and dart up the stairs the bag is burning a hole in my hand, I am so nervous.

* * *

I zip down my dress and it lands in a pool of material on the I change into a t shirt and panties. In my private bathroom I take out a test, rip open the packet with fumbling fingers and read the instructions and then re-read them again. _God I hope this is negative _I pray_._

I take the stick and use as instructed, I replace the cap back on the end I just peed on and hold it. My hands are sweating and trembling, butterflies are in my stomach, I feel sick and my heart rate has accelerated enormously.

_Please be negative Please be negative Please be negative_, I have everything crossed hoping for negative. As the time ticks on a plus sign appears, I check the meaning on the instructions plus equals positive.

"FUCK" I shout. My mind races away with me and I can do nothing but worry, I run over to my bed hoping to find some sort of comfort there, I curl up and cry but it doesn't seem to calm me.

My mind starts to wonder _Maybe it was incorrect I have two more to use, Best out of three right?_ I wipe away the tears and head back into my bathroom.

I swallowed about a litre of water, I started running the taps thinking of waterfalls the sea lapping against a boat and press my bladder all for the urge to pee_. I need to get this done before the family arrive back._

This time I pee in a beaker which I normally use for rinsing my mouth out after brushing _That will be in the trash after this process! _Once I have the pee in the beaker I carefully re-read the instructions Again I decide to do both of the tests so I dangle each one of the sticks doing one after the other, I place the caps on them and wait, throwing my pee away and then the beaker into the trash.

On the toilet I sit with my head in my hands, my stomach is doing back flips right now, _Times Up, it's now or never_ I look over as the sticks they lay flat on the counter top first one I look at has a Plus sign on the window and the other has the words 'Pregnant'.

Clutching my tight chest I can't breathe, I try to take deep breaths but I am panicking so much. I scramble for the paper bag and breathe hard and deep into it, I move back onto the toilet and put my head in between my knees. After a while my breathing eases slightly and I make my way to my bed I start to sobbing into my pillow _How could I let this happen? Why me? Why...Why?_ I hit the bed in frustration.

_I was on contraception, the pill is pretty safe?_ I hadn't heard of anyone that had fallen pregnant from it. I pull my phone and Google pregnancy on contraception it reads.

'_A standard birth control pill is effective about 99.5% of the time if it is used absolutely correctly, so if you use the pill to the letter of the instructions you have a 0.5% chance of becoming pregnant over the course of one year. You could get pregnant even if you do everything right. And if you aren't scrupulous about following instructions, the pill is far less effective. Studies vary but some show a user failure rate of over 5%, meaning that in the real world as many as 5% of the women on the pill will become pregnant over the course of one year.'_

Then I read on my eyes bulging out of my head and nausea is threatening from the lining of my stomach

'_Some other medications, such as antibiotics and migraine medicines, can affect the effectiveness of the pill, so you need to be sure your doctor is aware you're on the pill before prescribing other medicines for you and that __**you take other contraceptive measures when necessary**__.'_

_Why hadn't my doctor warned me?_ I re-read out loud this time to make sure I was reading it correctly. _The migraine medicine_ I was suffering with migraines and put it down to pressure of my final year and constant studying, I would have been more careful if I knew.

I place my phone on the bedside table and switch off my light._What the hell am I going to do?_ As I ask myself question's roaming around in my head the door opens slightly letting in the light from the hallway.

"Libby, can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream" I turn and my little sister is stood clutching onto her teddy, her little face all innocent and scared.

"Come on, snuggle with me" I lifted her onto my bed and snuggle her to me.

* * *

I woke to the sound of Cammy struggling to get out of my bed.

"I need wee wee" I am still in the land of nod and tell her to go and wake Mom and Dad up, I turn over and fall back to sleep.

"Libby, Libby" I wake to my Mom shaking me

"Oh What do I have to do to get a minutes sleep" I am so frustrated I just need sleep, I had a really shitty night sleep, I open my angry eyes and see my Mom's face she waves a white stick in front of my face

"Care to explain?" she asks, looking disappointed and my heart sinks

"Mom, I ….. I am …Sorry" and again I burst into tears, she leans over to me and hugs me telling me everything will be ok.

"How did you…", she answers me knowing what I am asking

"Cammy thought it was a magic wand and was running around the house with it, you are very lucky it was me that found it and not your Father" she stifles a smile, _So mature Mom!._

"YOU HAVENT?" I ask panic stricken and sit up to face her

"No! Are you wanting a death wish? I am not going to tell him just yet, we need to discuss this futher. But I will support you and protect you as much as I can baby girl" Mom said in a sympathetic voice.

"Look your dad won't want me telling you this but when I told him I was pregnant with Teddy he walked out on me, Your Dad totally flipped. It took a terrible incident and ended up mine and Teddy's life being in danger before ... I mean it wasn't until then when your father actually accepted he was going to be a Father. And look at him now he adores his kids. I promise you whatever you decide as a family we will all stand together" Wow not what I expected, I look at my mother surprised I can't imagine it, she was once in the same boat Alone, scared and pondering what to do with a baby on the way. I shake my head imagining my Dad walk out on my mom, my Dad just isn't like that they are so in love he adores her.

* * *

Mom discreetly made an appointment at the doctors she told my father we were having a girlie day out.

"So Ms Grey, How can I help?" my Mom held my hand as I explained to Dr Green that I had three Positive pregnancy tests and explained that I was on the pill and because I was unaware I was pregnant and I carried on taking them U_ntil today of course_.

I stripped into the gown and I handed in my urine sample, the doctor took a blood sample and within 20 minutes she confirmed I was in fact Pregnant, I explained when my last period was and she was slightly concerned that it was that long ago, she prepared me for an ultra sound.

"Right, there it is in the centre and all looks healthy, the baby is in your uterus so all looks healthy, that's the heart beat. Congratulations Ms Grey"

My eyes swelled up and my heart fluttered, a lump appeared in my throat and my Mom squeezed my hand for reassurance.

"It looks like you are just shy of ten weeks" Dr Green shared.

"Ten Weeks" my mother and I say together, I looked at my Mom I was waiting for her to tell me that it all a dream, but she doesn't.

"If you change we can discuss this further in my Office" Dr Green announces. I changed and me and Mom waited for the doctor in her office.

"Can you confirm the surname for your baby's records?"

"Smith" I say and Mom plucks up "Grey" we both look at one another.

"My baby is a Smith Not a Grey" I confirm wiping the tears from my eyes taking a tissue from the table to the side of me.

"Yes but….." she stuttered. I start to feel agitated

"No buts mother it is a Smith baby made by a Smith and Grey but the father is a Smith and he or she will be a Smith too. Weather he wants in or not" she turns her head and doesn't say anything else on the matter. I am handed a booklet on things to eat and what not to eat, things on what to do and my baby diary.

We say our thanks to the doctor and make an appointment for my next check up. I hold all papers in my hand and pick up my bag and we exit the room.

As we approach the main doors of the building there is paparazzi everywhere _How do they know where we are?_

"Just act normal, Libby" my Mom reassures me stroking my arm, we both stop and reach for our sun glasses and cover our red puffy eyes, I put all the paperwork in my oversized Louis Vuitton bag and link arms with Mom as the flashing lights from the cameras Sawyer escorts us from the building to the waiting SUV.

Voices still shouting with flashing lights from all directions, I pull my hair over my face to avoid them seeing my face.

"When are you expecting this time Mrs Grey?"

"When is the baby due?"

"Is it going to be another Girl or are you expecting a boy?".

* * *

We settle into a quiet corner in dad's Mile High club.

"Well that was a turnaround, they think I'm pregnant" my Mom states followed by a laugh, I smile trying to lighten my mood but it's just a false smile and she knows it.

"I thought my life was a mess a few weeks ago but it seems to have taken a permanent turn for the worst. What am I going to do if I have to raise a baby on my own?" My eyes water up again she takes my hand and rubs it and then the sound of Mom's phone ringing interrupts our conversation

"It's your dad, one second".

"Hi, yes I'm fine Why?" she asks him

"Oh yes a lovely day, we are just finishing the day off with a touch of lunch at Mile High"

"Ok I will see you in about an hour" she said in a seductive voice over the phone to my dad followed by a teenager laugh, Oh god they are talking sex I roll my eyes at her as she places her blackberry back into her bag. I glare at her

"What?" she asks innocently, I just shake my head and tuck into my salad.

"So, when are you going to discuss things with Smithy? … Sorry with Charlie?" she asks

"I honestly don't know, I know I am going to have to tell him but…..Dad needs to apologise"

"Oh Sweetie, You will start to show soon. I know seven months from now seems a long way off but it really will fly by" I nod I have to get used to this news myself, then I will try and contact Charlie, then tell my Dad after that. I will wait until Teddy returns to University so I don't upset our family reunion.

* * *

As we enter through the house Dad greets us at the door with a huge grin on his face he picks my mom up and gives her a huge bear hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" as he swings her around in the hall way. I stand back realising what he is saying waiting for the penny to drop in my mother's head it's like an out of body experience

"What are you talking about Christian?" she stands back and he moves his hands to her stomach, Oh I feel sick bile rises in my mouth, He is going to have to know, he can't think they have a baby on the way. He places her o carefully on the floor.

"I thought you said no more, I can't believe it how far are we?" he asks as his hands are clearly stroking her stomach_. Oh there it is!_ the penny has fallen and my mother's face turns white and she glances at me trying to shake her head telling me not to say anything.

"Dad, I am pregnant. Not Mom, It's me that is pregnant" I burst into tears I cover my hands over my face and dart upstairs not looking at either of their faces.

I lock myself in my bathroom and slide down the back of the door and sob the words repeat in my head _I'm Pregnant_ which makes me sob harder.

I try to stop the tears by washing my face with cold water and I look into the mirror and stare at my stomach, I rub my hand over it and I have an overwhelming feeling rush over me, I have a human growing inside of me. I continue to stroke my stomach and imagine myself growing larger and then holding a baby _Our baby a little Charlie running about with jet black hair,_ _Will I suite motherhood?_ All these thoughts are running through my head. I move from the bathroom still touching my stomach very protectively.

Sat on the corner of my bed I hear raised voices out in the hall.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me, we share everything. She is my little girl too. I should not have had to find out like this. Ana …. Ana WAIT" and I jump from a loud slamming from their bedroom door. I sit thinking of my Dad and how he is taking the news, _God he is going to kill Charlie. Charlie Oh Charlie how I am going to tell him too._

There is a quiet knock on the door.

"Libby, It's dad Can we talk?" _Oh crap what am I going to say, I fucked up on contraception?_ I don't reply and he enters anyway.

I stay laid on the bed facing away from the door hugging my stomach tears slightly falling down my face onto my pillow. He kneels on the side of my bed like he used to when he would tuck me in

"Hey Libby"

"Dad, I'm sorry" I sob as I hug him throwing my arms around his neck.

"It's ok baby girl, I will be here for whatever you decide" my red sore eyes look at him confused

"Whatever I decide? I am keeping this baby. It was made from love. I Will NOT get rid of it" he looks at me worried about my sudden outburst.

"I just thought you wanted a career first?" he says as he sits back on his feet. I snap back.

"Things change, this baby is my number one priority. Of all people should know that"

"I do understand, I have had first hand experience at this. I will support you whatever you need. You are my daughter I will be your shoulder to cry on or whatever you need me"

"I need to find Charlie, Dad. Will you help me?" I ask quietly not sure on how he is going to react to this.

"I was afraid of this I will get Taylor and Welsh onto it." He looks at the floor defeated shaking his head.

"I know you love him, I see that now. I will try and get over this and I shouldn't have got involved the first time around BUT I will stick by my decision I was in the right to fire his ass, he did not follow the contract he signed."

I sighed "Dad..." I gave up I was tired of arguing about it and now needs to be in the past, this baby is in our future now.

"...I love you but I also need for you and Mom to stay strong, because I am not strong enough for this I need you both so please go and sort it out and don't shout at Mom again. It is horrid when you two argue"

"Libby Grey you are the strongest woman I know, you and your Mom are so a like it's ridiculous. Now get some sleep" he kisses me on my forehead.

* * *

I lay awake with the small hint of sun flickering through my windows for I don't know how long, Cammy enters my room she runs and jumps on my bed, her little face lights up my room and lightens my spirits

"Whats da matta?" she says all cute and innocent, I take her into a hug

"It's all ok Cammy I'm just tired. What have you being doing today?"

"Playing in the garden then played dolls with Taylor then….." she looks around the room trying to remember then she holds her thumb up with a band aid on it

"What did you do?" I ask as she pout's "Cut it"

"I will kiss it better" I lean over and kiss her band aid.

"there, there all better" she smiles as if I have just taken away her pain and I have to laugh

"Oh I love you Cammy, you always make me smile. Come on let's go and get a lolly"

"Yeah lolly!" she jumps off my bed and runs down the stairs, I follow at a slower pace and with a smile on my face.

My hand strokes my stomach and my smile widens, _I am going to be a Mommy Libby Grey 'The Mommy'. _


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the characters from the Fifity Shades trilogy.

Thanks for all the support, I hope you enjoy this one. I am starting to struggle to keep up the writing.

I hope you like where I am going with this? I am working on Charlie's POV - Where Oh Where has he been? xx

* * *

We head into the Family room and walk in on my Mom and dad making out on the sofa.

"Oh God, Come on guys" I shout and turn Cammy out of the room before she see's and head to the Freezer for a lolly.

Once my parents have made themselves decent they join me and Cammy at the kitchen bar, Dad holds Mom around her waist

"You're going to be one hot Granny" he says laughing nuzzling into her neck she giggles and replies

"And you're going to be one hot Grandpa" I roll my eyes at their display. _Oh god, this is knocking me sick. _

"Please, please, please stop this or I will move out".

"DON'T GO" Cammy shouts and stamps her little foot, I have to laugh and my parents join in

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise" I smile and stroke her hair as she sucks her ice lolly reaching to sit on my lap.

* * *

"Teddy, Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on his door quietly. I stood for a couple of seconds listening to see if there was any movement then I heard him say

"Look babe, I'll call you back later. Love you too" and he approached the door. _Love ... Teddy just told someone he loved them...Wow! I'll ask on that one another time. _

He opened his door inviting me in, he laid back on his bed playing with his phone, then he stopped looked at me with those big grey eyes.

"So? Who was that you were talking to?" I ask suspiciously

"No one of importance" he replies sitting up.

"No one of importance that you love? Teddy you can tell me"

"Just leave it Lib, I will tell you when I feel right. It's just too new still I mean I love her, I just don't want to scare her away with all this craziness."

"I understand that. I am here for you if you need to talk about anything" I smile and sit on his computer chair facing him.

"Look Lib, I'm sorry if I upset you the other night. I am an Ass sometimes but I am always looking out for you, I don't like seeing you upset. I know what has happened that has really upset you and I just want you to know that I am here, whenever you need to talk to me, your big bro is here"

"Oh Teddy. I'm sorry too I was out of line but maybe you be a big brother now?"

"Sure, what's up?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know how to tell you so I will just come out with it. I'm pregnant" I sighed and looked down at my knotted fingers.

"Pregnant? But your just out of college isn't that a bit young for babies and happy families?" I looked up and he frowned.

"Well I didn't plan this Teddy, plus you know Mom was about the same age when she had you."

"Libby, Mom and Dad were married. That's just different. Does he know?" I was getting more of a grilling from Teddy than I did my Dad.

"Charlie, No I haven't spoken to him yet."

"You know Libby, I could sort Smithy out for you. I know a man that knows a man that could sort him out" I snort at his words.

"So Sawyer then?" I laugh, "Well as a matter of fact that would be a good fight to watch. Young Security against Old Security" he replied with a smile and I shake my head.

"In all seriousness Lib, I'll would kill him for what he has done. No one treats my sister like that"

"No, I don't want none of that Thank you. Plus I don't know where he lives" I smiled slightly he was sticking up for me.

"Sure Dad knows he has his file, he was talking to Elliott the other night and ..." my eyes bared into his as my head registered the words he tried to back track but it was too late.

"No Libby, I must have heard wrong, please don't do this ... let him explain before you jump to conclusions" he stood up and was going to try and stop me.

I stood and darted straight for the door there was one man that has let me down yet again, _he has meddled in my life too many times and he promised he would find him, how can he not tell me where he is? He is not getting away with this. _My body is shaking with anger, I can feel my blood boiling and my heart is jumping out of my chest.

I made my way downstairs through the hall "CHRISTIAN GREY" I shouted. Mom came from the kitchen looking concerned "What's that all about Libby?"

"Where is he?" I growled

"In the office, Why? What's happened sweetie?" she reaches for me and I pull away heading in the direction of his office.

"Don't sweetie me, did you know that he has Charlie's address?"

"NO" she says and I do believe her, I know she would have told him before now to tell me.

I push the door open not even bothering to knock, _What a surprise he's on his phone. _I don't even look at him and I make my way over to the filing cabinet where I know he keeps info on all the staff and anyone he does back ground checks on. It's locked. I kick it in frustration.

By this time he has thrown his phone on his desk and is glaring at me giving me the angry stare of death, But that doesn't scare me I am so mad.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" he shouts loud enough for the entire house to hear.

"You tell me where he is? YOU promised. Why haven't you told me? You have let me down time and time again Dad and this time I have had enough. I am PREGNANT with Charlie's child he has a right to know and all you had to do was find him for me. Like it or NOT he will always be part of my life because of this baby". I am now a blubbering mess again, why can't these damn hormones just stop.

He goes to say something but I cut him off I am not done "I am done with your stalker ways, the one time they would actually come in handy to me you keep the information from me. I mean do you honestly have any idea how I am feeling right now, I am alone, I have no one to share this with, NO ONE who truly loves me I needed Charlie and you have kept the one person I needed from me. I will NEVER and I mean NEVER forgive you for this. Give me the address and I will be on my way"

He stands there speechless, I have never seen him speechless before. I stand there waiting tapping my foot with my arms crossed against my chest, my breathing heavy and I feel exhausted from my outburst.

He slowly unlocks his draw and hands me a brown file, I open it and see photo's of Charlie, they look recent. Then there is an address and all of his contact numbers, I rip it out and toss the file back into his direction not even caring where it lands.

The adrenaline is pumping through me, I run upstairs and notice Cammy hugging Teddy in his room, my heart sinks as I hear her small sobs. I didn't want to do this but what choice do I have? he never learns.

I pick up my bag with all the baby information in and pick up a satchel throwing clothes and underwear into it, I'm not sure if he will want me after I tell him but I have to be hopeful about this. I can't come back here to face my Dad, No Way!

As I shut my bedroom door Cammy and Teddy are stood at the top of the stairs waiting for me hand in hand.

"Don't go Libby, you promised" Cammy says and I fall to my knees as she runs to me and hugs me tightly, her arms thrown around my neck, my throat is thick and I can hardly speak I am trying to fight the tears but they continue to fall.

"Cammy, I'll come and visit you, take you out for ice cream. Never ever forget that I love you so much" I say as her eyes glint from the shiny lights from above.

As I let go of Cammy I hug Teddy "Take Care, Call me if you need anything. I can drive you?" he says

"No I'll be fine. Thanks Teddy" I hug him tighter, as the tears still continue to fall down my face. Cammy grabs my legs and all three of us are hugging at the top of the stairs.

"OH what a sight, all of my babies" and I hear sobbing from behind us on the landing, I open my eyes and mom is stood holding her heart, tears dripping down her face.

"Oh Mom, I'm sorry" and I run into her arms she kisses my hair.

"Ssshhhh baby, it'll work out. We can sort this out in the morning, please don't go?"

"No, I have to" I mumble through my cry in her arms.

"If you have any problems you make sure to come home to me. Will you let me know when you have arrived safely?"

"Yes" I reply, wiping my tears away from my stained face.

I have pulled myself around and the tears have stopped, _For now anyways._ I have punched in the address into my Sat Nav and I am on my way, I know I am going to be followed but right now I can't think of security.

* * *

'You have arrived at your destination' the Sat Nav tells me. I look up at the smart looking building in front of me, it's a really nice building and in a very nice area. I step out of the car and make my way over to the front door of the building, I see the SUV out the corner of my eye which I give a dirty look too. I know Taylor is driving and I am angry with him as he would have known about the address too.

The door has a Key card access only. I check the ripped paper in my hand and I check the apartment number again and press the number one the side, it makes a buzzing noise. My heart sinks when a woman answers

"Hello" I hear giggles in the background

"Oh...errr...Sorry wrong apartment" I say my body freezes.

"Who are you here to visit? I'll buzz you in if Mr Smith knows them" _Oh god I do have the correct apartment, how can he move on like that?_ I feel like I have been punched in the stomach, nausea sets in and I feel the lump in my throat and all I want to do is cry, I feel so embarrassed ... let down ... angry ...!

"Oh, No one it's fine" I stifle through my up and coming sobs and I start to walk back towards the direction of my car, my heart sinking and the small smile that was on my face has disbursed and I am now overcome with sadness, loneliness, fear, dread, emptiness and I am lost all at the same time.

I start to lose the feeling in my legs and I start to lose balance I try to grab for something to hold onto, I'm dizzy and I am losing sight of everything around me... _Shit I can't see_ and then I feel myself hit something hard it's a huge force hitting me vibrating throughout my body. I can't see or feel anymore ...


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the FSOG characters etc. **

This is just a quick update ... Sorry I didn't get chance to update sooner, I have been busy reading all your stories morning noon and night and working in between!

I have just sat down to go through some more ... I really hope you like this. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me.

Enjoy guys and thanks again for all the kind reviews and follows etc ... I wouldn't be writing this if you didn't review/follow etc THANKS! xx

* * *

_**Charlie's POV**_

I throw down the merger ready for tomorrow's meeting, "I think that's done, thanks for all your hard work Minnie. I wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't for you"

"No problem, don't forget to put in my overtime. I have a baby on the way and god knows how many diapers I'm going to need" we both laugh. My buzzer goes I frown _No one normally buzzes me, no one knows where I live_. As Minnie was at the door she answered still giggling from her diapers comment, I stand at the other end of the room only hearing a one sided conversation.

"Hello"

"Who are you hear to visit? I'll buzz you in if Charlie knows them"

"Ok" she replies and shrugs her shoulders.

"Who was that?" I ask

"It was a woman, she said she had the wrong apartment. She sounded like she was upset." She shrugged.

I walk Minnie to the front door of my apartment building to make sure she gets to her car ok, But just up the walkway not too far ahead from the front entrance there is two men hovering over someone on the floor.

I walk towards them quickening my pace to try and help, as I approach I recognise a face, a face I know well, it's Taylor first and then Sawyer _What are they doing around here?_ I look around and see Libby's car in the distance. I stop and my heart sinks and I'm running before my brain registers what is going on.

"LIBBY" I run towards where she is. She is lying on the floor out cold. Sawyer is holding her head on his knee and Taylor frantically talking on his cell, no doubt updating the Grey family.

I kneel down at her side and stroke her face "Libby, I'm here baby. Please wake up for me"

"What happened?" I glare at Sawyer.

"Well she was at the front of your building and she started to walk away, she stumbled for a bit. When she fell and hit her head. She was out cold when we got to her" he says looking down at her.

"Has someone called the paramedics?"

"On their way" Taylor snapped interrupting his call.

"What is she doing here?" I asked

"Well Mr Grey tracked you down and well...erm... We were instructed to follow her" her relied looking everywhere but at me, something is not right but I will get to that later.

A groan left her mouth and her head moved slightly on Sawyers knee.

"Baby, I'm here. Keep still in case you have an injury, the paramedics have been called" I calmly tell her, leaning over her stroking her face, she lets out another groan but keeps her eyes closed.

"Sir, is there anything I can do?" Minnie appeared from behind all of us. Sawyer and Taylor glanced at me then to Minnie and down to her stomach which she was clearly pregnant, they both glanced from Libby then back to me, without saying anything.

"No thanks Minnie, I will see you at work tomorrow"

There was silence for a while and to be honest I preferred it that way, that was until Taylor spoke "Care to explain a thing or two Smithy?" he rose his eyebrows.

"No, I have nothing to explain she is my PA and nothing more" I hear to sighs of relief from both Taylor and Sawyer.

* * *

I am sat in the corridor waiting for the doctor to finish his examination on Libby, I wanted to stay but Taylor insisted I wait outside, as I reached for the door Taylor and the Doctor were talking in hushed voices, I couldn't hear what they were saying I was too far out of ear shot.

_How the hell did this happen? Why didn't she ask for me when she buzzed to my apartment? Why was she arriving in the middle of the night? Why didn't she just call me? I told her to call me if she needed me she had my number on our cells._

After her father asked her to choose I knew who she would have chose so I made that decision for her, however I knew that night that I would find a way we could be together. I had a plan already hatched out in my head. Hopefully this way her father would accept me for the business man in love with his daughter and not the Security in love with his daughter, if not I would have the financial aid to support her myself.

I couldn't let her walk from her family like I did ... It's a lonely place alone with no family. She is so close to all of them and I wasn't going to be the one that did that. I had to prove that I could support her, that's why I had to make it seem to everyone that we were no longer together, _but she knew, she knew that I was doing this for us Right?_ My heart is racing at the thought of her not knowing waiting around for me._ Maybe I should have been in contact more? I don't know my head is running far too much information to think straight tonight._

I needed the time to get back in touch with my family and beg for forgiveness. I had to face this one alone and I knew that it would take time for them to trust me and let me work back in the family business. I had to find another way to earn the money I do wish there was another way but my dream of becoming a Professor of English was too far out of reach, I still had University to attend and that was just sounding more like a stupid kid dream than anything I could actually achieve, this time I had to think like an adult.

That is why I have been working in my Dad's company after grovelling and apologising from the shame I brought upon them two years ago, apparently I embarrassed them and brought shame upon both families when I broke off the engagement with non other than Eliza Peterson, Daughter of the Muliti billionaire Jake Peterson. I mean my parents have their own company but they were obsessed with me marrying this girl, they wanted to be known for money and wanted to befriend the power couples, they were hungry for the attention and it made my stomach turn. I wasn't like them, the money did not appeal to me all I wanted to do was become a Professor of English because I loved to read and write but growing up I was always told that I would have to take over the family business, I knew by running I would be cut from everything and believe me I was absolutely everything down to the last cent that was in my account, they wiped me out.

When the engagement was announced without me knowing it was a nightmare, it was all over the tabloids, I lived that lie for approximately three weeks and those three weeks felt like years had passed, I was trapped and there was only me that could put a stop to it.

I didn't even choose a ring, she came bouncing into my parents house threw her arms around me and kissed me "Thank you, Thank you. It's better than I dreamed. It's bigger and better than my sisters" she said gleaming, I on the other hand had no idea what she was talking about until, I looked over to my mother who held up her hand and pointed to her wedding finger.

There was a few magazine photo shoots of the happy couple, which were far from happy I didn't even love this girl, I was being forced to marry her.

I had had enough of the lies and I packed my bags and left leaving a note. I was too much of a coward to face anyone:

I am sorry to you all.

I can't do this anymore, I am not in love with Eliza and I send my sincere apologies to you and you're Family.

Mom & Dad, I understand what this will do and for that I am sorry.

Charlie

But that was back then, I changed my name from Sanders to Smith, I covered my tracks in every way possible for when Mr Grey did his background check that sailed through. I had hidden the truth from The Christian Grey. Even though now I knew I had to tell her, I had to come clean to The Greys about my past and my parents.

* * *

I recall the first day on the job and the first time I seen her walking through the halls in the college, she walked past me smiling that smile that stopped traffic, she seemed so carefree and laughing as she walked by, she didn't even look at me, I was so disappointed.

I knew I was there to do a job and frankly I needed the money so desperately after my family cut me off I didn't care what snobby little rich girl I had to baby sit, it was just a pay check and I had to keep telling myself that.

Before I started my new position both Mr Grey and Taylor were present giving me my instructions in his office in Grey House, I was shown picture after picture of this girl I thought she was attractive but with a father being Christian Grey I thought she would be a spoilt little rich kid, but seeing her in the flesh she wiped me from under my own feet, she wasn't anything I imagined her to be, she was kind to everyone. She was popular yet she talked to all student crowds whether it be the Geeks, the jocks, the gay crew, even the Goths got a polite chat every now and again.

I tried to stay away from attracting attention whilst in my first few weeks pretending to be a student whilst working as Security for Libby Grey, I tracked her via her cell and followed behind her knowing where she was every minute of every day, her routine was predictable. To the coffee shop to collect her Mocha then walk to the Library via the student campus through the park, past the large fountain which she stopped at for precisely two minutes before carrying onto the library where she would leave her things on the second desk and she would wander through the books and search for a one of her favourite reads whether it be Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Tess of the d'Urbervilles she would sit and read prior to any of her classes.

Following her around college she would attend study group and maybe dinner with her fellow students. This was an easy person to be security for. She attended the odd party but she always left at a reasonable time and was always the designated driver. I kept my distance yet watched her from afar.

Our first encounter was just after I updated Mr Grey with my mid day email, what she had eaten, what time she got in, what time her computer was turned off the night before, what she looked like tired, stressed etc. It was all pretty standard stuff, he was just looking out for his daughter and I understood some things he would ask.

I sat at a few tables away from Libby and her study group, I pretended to read but watched her from another table as usual. She answered her cell and her face was turning a shade of red, she put her cell down and stayed silent. As she did that my cell rang I checked the caller ID and it was Mr Grey, _Shit What have I done? _I packed up my books and left the library.

"Sir" I answered, walking round the corner leaving my bag and books on the chair at the side of the library doors.

"I have just spoken to Libby, she wasn't very happy. She might question how I know this stuff but I will tell her CCTV or something. Just watch out she can be a nightmare when she wants to try my patients. I also need you to look into Jacob Armstrong for me, there are a few issues with his background check"

"Yes, Sir understood I will report back" I replied as I slid my cell into my jeans pocket, I turned the corner and she was stood there, against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. I took a gulp and a deep breath.

"So, how are you finding classes?" She asked, _Oh Shit, She knows! _I tried my best to pull myself together.

"Yeah, Classes are fine. Thanks"

"We have a study group if you would like to join us. I mean you are in EVERY single one of my classes. What made you choose those subjects exactly_?" This girl is good, definitely her father's daughter_, I smiled at my statement.

"Erm ... Well I love to read, English literature and Management are what I would like to cover I would like to be a Professor of English" I informed her, _which was the truth._

"Oh right, so why management if you want to be a Professor of English? Why do you need that?" _Oh fuck tread careful Charlie, this is unknown ground._

"Well, my father insisted on it, he wants me to take over the family business one day" I wasn't lying I just left a hell of a lot more information out.

"OK" she replied, Yes she believed it "So study group?" she rose her eyebrows questioning.

"Oh Yeah, sure that's kind of you."

"No problem, I'm Libby" I introduced myself holding out my hand.

"Charlie" I said as our hands touched I had a weird shock run through my body starting from the hand which she touched.


	10. Chapter 10

Well as there was not much to read today! I decided I would treat you to another chapter. I do hope you like this one!

Enjoy as always :-)

* * *

Throughout study group her friend Elise kept nudging her, _like I didn't notice_. They were like giggling school kids I had to smile. Studying right near her was distracting, at least I already knew this stuff from actually going to college a few years ago.

She would lean over the table seductively towards me, I pretended I was stuck a bunch of times just so she would scoot closer, her smell was intoxicating. There were glances from her to me, me to her my heart was beating so loud I'm surprised she couldn't hear. _What was this girl doing to me?_

I offered to drive her back to our apartment block after I pretended to be surprised when she told me where her apartment was.

On the drive home she was asking question after question, I was sure she rumbled me on a few questions, I tried to brush it off.

I drove and actually wished that I had met her under different circumstances, she was great and we had so much in common. _I am going to have to go for a run later to let off some serious sexual tension_.

* * *

That night she tried to pull a fast one on me, just like her Dad had warned. I knew her last place would be at the party and as I was invited I knew all the details, her cell phone was showing she was at Elise's apartment for a while I thought it was just girls getting ready and stuff.

Then she was on the move, I followed Elise's car through one end of the city to the other she was picking up three friends from different areas of the town but she was going from one end to the other, it was taking forever and I was sure they were doing this on purpose _Perhaps she knows already and she is pulling the wool over my eyes getting back at me in a way_?

Whilst I followed I had to keep ducking in and out of traffic so she didn't get suspicious. After two whole hours we made it to the party by 10.15pm, when they got out of the car Libby wasn't there _Oh Fuck she had me from the start this girl was good. Shit her Dad will kill me if he finds out. I will be truly fired. _

I got out of the SUV and leaned against it pondering on what to do next, _I don't want to make a scene. What if some asshole has taken advantage of her? What if she was blind drunk? She was always the sensible one and for what she has done tonight._ I sighed. _Mr Grey will have to be notified._

As I decided I would have to go into the party I looked in the front yard and there she was staggering drunk her face white as a sheet, she is blind drunk.

I hurried towards her and she mumbled the words "You took your time to track me down" she giggled a little, I could see her body drain and I reached out for her and she slumped into my arms. I put her carefully onto the backseat of the SUV and drove back to the apartment where I carried her to her apartment and into her bed. I removed her shoes, jacket and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful lying in bed, I sat on the chair beside her sleep it was the most beautiful thing to watch her sleep.

I woke to the sound of running water, I stretched and realised that I was still in her room where she wasn't. I stood and walked out, I didn't want her to get the wrong impression or anything.

I spent most of the day in the apartment, I started looking into Jacob Armstrong like Mr Grey asked, I couldn't really find much on him so I will get a copy of his class reports and his counselling sessions from the College Councillor.

That lasted all of half an hour not thinking about her. Maybe a run will clear my head, and boy did I run, I ran the furthest I have ran in a long time but it was a nice release, maybe I could go to the gym later on tonight when it's not so busy with stupid jocks, they infuriate me it's like a competition for who can lift the heaviest weights when those are there, it's like dealing with children.

After my run I head to the shower God it feels so good on my skin, I stand in the shower and my mind starts to wander thinking of Libby, her skin so soft, her firm body as I clutched onto her carrying her last night, her soft lips explain work I already knew in study group, the way her fingers caressed the pages as she pointed out sections in my work book, the touch of her hand as we introduced our selves to one another. Shit I'm hard and at that I had to stroke myself all that was running through my head was her Libby Grey, as the water lashed over my body I came, that was the first time I had don't that thinking of Libby like that.

I threw a towel around my waist feeling all relaxed now, _Thank you Libby Grey_. When I heard a small tapping noise on the door, which is weird for me No one comes here. After a moment I opened the door and found Libby with her back to my door muttering something to herself which I found amusing.

"Libby, Is everything ok?" I asked scanning her body from head to foot, She looks so hot right now in her ripped denim very short shorts and a black vest which hugged her body perfectly, _Shit she seen me check her out, Watch it Charlie you work for her Dad_. I reminded myself.

"Yes..." she said pausing she is stood with her mouth slightly open and she isn't looking at my eyes and then I remember I have hardly anything on if this towel falls I've had it. Oh _Shit she just looked at my bulge I'm sure of it!_ I grinned at myself proudly.

"I was just coming to thank you" she said so sweetly

"Come in" I asked her, this will be the local gossip me stood practically naked and her looking all hot and bothered in the hall way. I best change though, my twitching main man has just been satisfied by the thought of this woman, I don't want him to make a show again especially with her wearing those shorts leaving little to the imagination. I changed into my flannel grey shorts leaving my chest bare. She was looking around the apartment when I returned to the room, she turned to me and _Again I'm sure she just looked at my Main man. I wish she'd stop I'm nearly ready for round two._

"So what was it you wanted me for?" I asked and I tried so hard to look like I wasn't trying to hide a semi growing under my pants.

"Well, firstly to apologise for my actions last night I shouldn't have done that, I was just so mad at my father and you for trying to fool me. Then second of all, to say Thank You for picking me up and not telling my Dad what did last night".

"How do you know I haven't told your father?" I tease.

"If you knew my Dad, which you obviously do not He would have called me the very second he spoke to you. I have not received said call so you haven't told him" She laughed and I smiled, _like hell I was going to tell your Dad, I need this job. _

"No I haven't, you are correct. But you have nothing to apologise for, I actually enjoyed it. A bit of action is good to keep me on my toes, but that doesn't mean I want you to do it again. Because that would mean I would have to report it to Mr Grey. That would not benefit either of us. And secondly It's my job as your security" I explained to her she looked so beautiful stood there, her lips crying out for me to touch them, I was imagining those fine legs wrapped around my neck. _Oh Shit Stop Charlie, get rid of her or you will come in your pants right now_. I positioned myself to hide my still pulsing manhood, which wanted the woman that stood in front of me, _if only she knew_.

"Can I take you out for a meal to say Thank you, I do owe you" she asked, She isn't the slightest bit bothered that I work for her father, she is so upfront, _I bet she has a dominant side? Stop thinking of Sex with her Charlie, this could get really messy! _I curse at myself for even getting this far into it.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Libby. I am staff it's part of my contract to keep my social life separate" I explained, I really want to go, yet I know that as soon as Mr Grey finds out he is going to fire me then kill me.

"It's just food, plus if I go out you have to come any way. So we can just eat together or we can eat but sit separately on different tables. It's up to you but I would prefer the company" _She had a point, a really good point, Why Not? Live a little Charlie. _And following that I agreed.

Over the following weeks I followed her everywhere, she wanted to go shopping, we made out in her apartment before we left, I was so horny for her. When we were shopping she went into every sexy lingerie store, I knew she was doing this for my benefit. It Killed me if I'm honest, it was so hard to keep a level head when I knew what she was buying, all those little G-Strings and the matching bra's. I was so damn horny when she strolled into Victoria Secret _Oh shit, I can't go in there I will combust on the spot_. So I sat this one out watching her shop from the outside.

I carried on following her I mean it was my job to do so. With being security it did have its perks as I had a copy of all the schools locations of CCTV cameras, I knew all the best places not to get caught. The best place to get lost in was in the library, every back shelf area of the library where I knew there was no camera's we would share our moments.

Our first time came a few weeks later we were on an overnight stay with Study group following a lecture at the University of Massachusetts Dartmouth, we stayed in a real swanky hotel curtsey of Mr Grey no doubt, only the best for his daughter.

We shared a room, well technically we had two rooms with a joining door just for the benefit of our fellow students and to cover up, we couldn't risk her Dad finding out we were hitting it off.

After the lecture everyone wanted to go out to some club. Libby chose against it knowing that if she did, I did. After they all left we ordered room service and ate on the floor watching the movie that wasn't really getting watched, it was just background noise to me.

We leaned against the bed like two teenagers waiting nervously to try sex for the first time together, I knew she was a virgin after confessing one night when we got a bit carried away whilst making out. I was so shocked, one thing I never expected from little Miss Grey that she would keep her virginity intact until she met someone who she wanted to give it too. That night it was me and I was willing to take it, I wanted her so much. She begged me to take her, I broke through her virginity wall slowly, so tight and warm but didn't want her to be uncomfortable in any way, I teased her in all the right places and made sweet love where she came breathing my name in my ear which was such a turn on for me. That's the first time we made love.


	11. Chapter 11

_Right Just a Quick Update ... I am logging off earlier tonight" I need to stop reading all of this fan fiction and actually go to sleep at night, if I am not thinking of my next step for this story I am thinking about your stories. _

_So if there are any mistakes I'm sorry in advance. _

_Hope you guys enjoy. Please don't be mad but the next chapter I swear Charlie will find out ... Watch out for my next update. Thanks for all of your ongoing support, I have had lovely comments about the last chapter, there are a few more POV's in this chapter - let me know what you think. Thank you guys. Laters : - ) xx_

* * *

_Charlie's POV_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I hear shouting from down the corridor and I immediately know it's Mr Grey and sure enough bounding around the corner furious yet worried eyes glared at me, I square my shoulders knowing that I will get a lashing.

I notice Mrs Grey holding his hand slightly running behind to keep up with his steps. Taylor must have met them and was updating them on Libby's health as they approached me. I was sat on the chair awaiting to hear from the Doctor and I was afraid of Mr Grey he looked like he was going to hold me up by the neck against the wall, I tried to brace myself in the seat.

"Why are you here?" he glares down at me.

"CHRISTIAN, not now, not here" Mrs Grey says with a tear running down her face. He holds her trying to reassure her, kissing her head.

"You think I don't care, of course I'm here for Libby. I love her Mr Grey, Sir" I snap and look up at him. _I will not let this man intimidate me anymore _and I stand showing that I mean it_ I have to be a man now._

The door to her room opens and the Doctor walks out closing the door behind her. "Mr and Mrs Grey, can we talk?" she asks eyeing me suspiciously. They walk further down the corridor and I can't take my eyes of them, _I wish I could lip read_. Mr Grey looks like he is saying Oh thank God and then he and Mrs Grey hug with a slight smile. I have no idea what is going on, I turn to the door, Maybe just a quick glance to see if she is awake.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Taylor says and I stop and sit back down.

Mr and Mrs Grey both approach us after their talk to the doctor, "She is going to be ok, she passed out and she has a minor head injury she will have a headache for a couple of days" Mrs Grey tells me knowing that her husband had no desire to tell me.

"Come on let's see how our daughter is doing. Only two at a time in the room" Mr Grey states, no arguments to be made.

They are gone twenty minutes I am on the edge of my seat, I can't hear anything. All I want to do is hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her.

"Taylor, Has everything been ok since ... you know ... since I left?" I keep my head down, I don't want to look at him.

"It's really not my place, Charlie. But I know that she loved you and I don't know what happened from your apartment door but I am presuming it had something to do with your PA. I guess you have some explaining to do to a few people. How did you hide your true past from your initial background check?"

I look up at him and shrug my shoulders, _so Mr Grey knows about everything now, Great!_

Mrs Grey comes out of the room and sits beside me "I'm sorry Charlie but Libby wishes not to see you honey. She is really upset right now and she doesn't need all of this stress in her life. Maybe you can call another day." She says with sympathetic eyes. _If that was Mr Grey, I would have demanded I see her or stay in the chair the whole night waiting to see her, but I don't want to cause trouble and I need her to recover. _

I nod "Tell her I love her, Mrs Grey" and I stagger out of the hospital and hail a cab.

I can't concentrate this morning, I haven't slept a wink and it shows. I can not stop thinking of Libby, my heart aches when I think that she didn't want to see me, but I will make a visit after this Merger meeting.

My father greets me just before I head into the conference room.

"Do me proud son, this is your only chance. No more after this one" Oh great advise, you know how to calm a person.

I make my presentation and they all look completely bored their faces reflect my feeling. This sort of thing comes easy to me but I find that there is no challenge which is why I originally wanted to be a Professor of English, I sigh at my distant dream.

Once I have finalised all of the specifics, there is no emotion in any of their faces. I don't know how I have done. I exit the room and head back to my office.

Minnie greets me "So, how did it go?"

"I have no fucking idea" I reply, I'm so frustrated I feel helpless being here whilst she is there.

* * *

Libby's POV

I slowly open my eyes, I am looking up at a white ceiling, I lay there for a few moments assessing myself, Yes I can feel my arms, legs, I go to turn my head _Oww that hurts maybe I should keep it still_.

"Libby?" a voice asks, _Great it's Dad_. I turn my head to face the sound of the voice.

"It's ok darling, keep your head still" my mom says as she sits on the end of the bed.

"You're in the hospital, do you remember what happened?" Dad asks.

"Yes" is all I can get to escape my lips as I feel a tear trickle down my face. My head feels like it is going to explode, it is hurting so much I feel like I have been hit by a freight train.

I remember feeling upset and angry and the woman's voice is echoing in my head and they way she said his name was giving me the creeps, _How could he do this to me?_ To us? I touch my stomach.

"The BABY?" I sit up ignoring the pains in my head.

"Is my baby ok, Mom?" she strokes my face, I feel the utter terror hit the pit of my stomach awaiting her response a lump appears in my throat.

"Yes sweetie the baby is healthy and you are doing a fine job looking after my grandchild in there, you have been checked over, you have a minor head injury and you will have a headache for a while." I scrunch my nose at the sound of my mother saying grandchild, it sounds weird. But I relax as my Mom comforts me telling me that my baby is healthy and I breathe a sigh of relief, I nod and rest back in the bed.

"I don't want you to get angry sweetie but Charlie is outside, do you want to see him?" Mom asks.

"Mrs Grey, If I give an instruction I expect it to be followed through even by my wife. I don't want him near her" my Dad says clenching his teeth together and his hands tightening to the arms on the chair. I see the annoyance in my Mom's face, they are both angry again over me. I sigh.

"Actually Mom, for everything that Dad has put me through I agree with him, I don't want him near me. Give the instruction to Security that he is to have NO contact with me" I say trying to hide my sobs. She reaches out for me and moves closer to me, I can't hold back and I sob in my Mothers hold.

My father sits and stares at me as my mom goes out to tell Charlie that I don't want to see him, I stay quiet trying to hold my breath so I can listen more intently but it doesn't work.

"Libby, please I'm so sorry" Dad whispers as he moves closer to me moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You are my daughter and I will do everything in my power to protect you, I'm sorry if I have been too much, I just want you to be happy" He sighs deeply.

When my mom reappears into my room I'm crying again with my hands hiding my face.

"What have you said now Christian?" she says throwing her arms in the air and within seconds she has arms wrapped around me as I sob into her chest.

I wake groggy, heavy stinging eyes open and close a few times until I can fully open them. My mom is wrapped up in my father's arms her head resting on his chest, his eyes catch mine. He looks like he has been awake all night, with silver stubble appearing around his jaw _He looks rough_.

"How are you feeling?" he whispers, I remember his statement a few hours earlier before my Mom entered the room and I say to him.

"I would have been happy with just Charlie Dad, but that's all spoilt now. Because of you he has someone else. I blame you for my baby not having a Daddy. What am I going to do? I love him so much Dad" I am sobbing into my pillow. Mom opens her eyes and immediately holds me again.

"Talk to me, sweetie" Mom says so softly.

"Mom, it's Charlie when I went to his apartment there was another woman there, they were giggling and I froze at first then I wanted to run for the hills. I made my way back the parking lot when I got dizzy and my vision started going, I heard him talking to me and all I wanted to do was be in his arms and now I can't ... I ...can...Not go back...he ...has ... moved on" I cry hysterically in between my words I sit up in the hospital bed as my mother's holds me like she did when I was a child pulling my legs to my chest, I feel empty and so alone.

Dad stands and slowly walks further and further away from me, his face white running his hand through his hair, I glance at him through my blury eyes. He is out of the door when I next glace over to where he was stood.

"Where the fuck is security when you need them, I'm going to kill that little Fucker!"

Mom jumps from the bed "CHRISTIAN, DON'T" she shouts out the door down the hospital corridor.

"No one hurts my daughter like he has, he wants to FUCK with a Grey he is going to" my Dad replies.

"He has gone, I don't know where Taylor is" she says as she closes the door.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I can't sit in this office all day, I grab my keys and jacket I abruptly open my office door, Minnie is sat there typing away and she looks at me worried "Sir, Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm going. Call me if you need anything." I shout as I am practically out of the office heading to the elevator.

I arrive at the hospital and approach the room in which she was staying in, _there is no security, not like them to not be here? _I stand at the door and knock quietly.

"Come in" she replies, I walk in she is sat up in bed in a hospital gown wearing her black framed specs which she only wears when reading, her hair is loose around her face and her eyes are all red. She looks surprised to see me and I'm surprised she is alone. I can see she is about to tell me to get lost but I jump in first.

"I know you don't want to see me, please hear me out. You owe me that much"

"I owe you Nothing, Charlie" and as she spoke my name her body moved like she was uncomfortable in sating my name.

"You have two minutes and nothing more" she demands crossing her arms not looking at me in the eye.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just get on with it" she snaps

"I Love you, Libby please know that. I think you heard a woman's voice ..." she stopped me holding her hand out looking in another direction trying to hide her face, my heart was melting and I wanted to hold her more than ever and tell her that everything was ok, we were ok.

"I don't want to know anything about her"

"No Libby, you have this wrong. Minnie is my PA. I have been working for my Dad, I have the apartment and everything has worked out I have everything ready for us to be together" her eyes glance up to mine and I can see her pain, it shows in her eyes.

"If she is only your PA, what was she doing at yours that late?"

"I was working on a merger and you know what I am like with computers, she only typed it out for me. Believe me baby I have not been unfaithful" _How can she think I would do that to her?. _

"I needed you, I needed you and you weren't there for me" she says as she sobs holding her hands to her face, my heart aching. I walk over to her and sit in the bed next facing her, I wipe her tears away with my thumb.

"Don't cry, I'm here. I'm here to stay. I don't know why I thought we could be apart for this long, I'm sorry, I am so sorry baby"

I hold her head and look straight into her eyes that are still watering.

"I love you" I whisper, I hold her face to mine and I kiss her soft lips. We kiss so gently, my heart is jumping out of my chest, I need her now. We come up for air, both of us breathing heavy I lean my forehead onto hers our eyes locked.

"I am never going to let you go again, I'm sorry" I kiss her forehead and hold her in my arms _this is home, she is my love my life._


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own any of the FSOG, I am just lending the characters from it!

Hello, it's that time for an update. I have been obsessed with reading again this weekend, all of your stories are keeping me up too late at night - But I love it he he!

I would like to thank for all of your follows, reviews etc ... they really do keep me going!

Well...it's finally here. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. I have a lot more from these two, I just hope you don't get fed up or bored! If you do Please Tell me!

* * *

**Christian's POV**

How dare he do this to her, my baby girl was heartbroken I have only ever seen my wife upset like that once and that is a memory I wish not to revisit. I can't believe that my Libby just broke down like that, then I realise what I have done. Why am I such an Ass? All I seem to do is push my family away. I must talk to John about this. I open the main doors of the entrance to the hospital and hail a cab, jumping in I shout "DRIVE".

I hope he is at his office, Shit what was the company called again ... I wrack my brain to pin point the memory, grabbing my phone checking out the company name on his correct background check _Fuck How he got round me on that one the Little Shit. _Oh that's right he will soon take over the company after his father retires. _That's if I don't destroy you first! You maybe got passed me once but you will never do it again _I smirk to myself as the Cab driver drops me off at the head quarters to Saunders Inc it's a smaller company than mine one which I could squash in one step. I dart to the reception.

"Where might I find Mr Charlie Saunders office" the blonde bimbo looks at me with stupid eyes _Yes I know sweetie I still have it at my age, but do your fucking job! _

"Well ..." I snap _I don't have time for this shit_

"Do you have an appointment Sir?"

"No, but he will need to see me, this is a business opportunity he will not want to turn down, Mr Grey is the name"

"Oh, Sir yes right away fifteenth floor. His receptionist will greet you Mr Grey" before she has finished talking I am heading into the elevator.

As the doors open on the fifteenth floor, there is a pregnant woman stood awaiting someone "Mr Grey?" she asks. I walk out of the elevator and don't reply.

"I'm sorry but Mr Charlie Saunders has left the office for today, however Sir, his father is in his office I'm sure that he would be more than happy to discuss a business opportunity with you".

_I ignore her knowing that right now he is trying to see Libby. My security better have stopped him_. I start to walk back to the elevators before I reply.

"Sir?" she asks

"Another time" I quickly reply pulling out my cell trying Taylor...No Answer, Sawyer ...No Answer. _I will have them told when I see them I swear if he is in that room I will go nuts. I will break his legs for going near her._

* * *

**LIBBY POV**

Mom and Taylor have gone in search for my father, I know he has gone after Charlie. I hope they miss one another. I have to distract myself from this, I eye up my Moms kindle I need to fill my head with a fantasy my life is too screwed up to even start thinking! I put on my Black rimmed ray ban reading specs I scroll through the options and read the summaries.

I am interrupted with a tap on the door, "Come in" I say, to my suprise it's Charlie I am relieved that my father hasn't caught up to him then I remember why Dad has gone all Hero Dad on us because Charlie has someone else. The lump in my throat appears again I want to shout and screm at him and tell him to get lost, but he looks so good dressed in his grey suit and a black skinny tie, God he suits this attire I tighten my legs together to stop these thoughts.

He stalks in and says quickly "I know you don't want to see me, please hear me out. You owe me that much"

_I owe HIM, I don't think so Is he for real?_ my blood starts to boil "I owe you Nothing, Charlie" my heart ached as I said his name, I knew that he wasn't my Charlie any more, he was hers and now. I know that I need to tell him about the baby but I don't know if I can or should for that matter. A few hours ago he and the baby was all I wanted, I was going to tell him and I hoped he would be happy, but knowing that he has moved on I can't even think about us as a family anymore even though he still has this affect on me.

I don't know what to do so I snap "You have two minutes and nothing more"

"How are you feeling?" Oh now he wants to know how I am feeling, I am going to cry I have to keep this together. I clench my fists together to resist giving into tears again.

"That is no longer any concern of yours" I snap again at him.

"I Love you, Libby please know that. I think you heard a woman's voice ..." I hold my hand up, my eyes have filled up with tears I turn my head so he can't see my face. _I don't want his pity he can't see me like this I need to stay strong. _

"I don't want to know anything about her" I snap still looking away trying to control my breathing and hold my tears at bay.

"No Libby, you have this wrong. Minnie is my PA. I have been working for my Dad, I have the apartment and everything has worked out I have everything ready for us to be together" her eyes glance up to mine and I can see her pain, it shows in her eyes.

_PA he has a PA, what type of PA works from home and that late? OH he has this all planned out, I can't believe him._

"If she is only your PA, what was she doing at yours that late?"

"I was working on a merger and you know what I am like with computers, she only typed it out for me. Believe me baby I have not been unfaithful. The last person I was with was you and my heart beats for you and you only" _OH thank god, I got it all wrong, how can I not have just called him? I have only myself to blame for all of this heartache._

"I needed you, I needed you and you weren't there for me" I lose it and sob holding my hands to hide my face. I hear his footsteps and don't look up, he sits on the bed and moves my hands away from my face, forcing me to look up at him with tear a stained face, _is it too much to ask I want everything the way it used to be back in Boston?_ He lifts his hand and wipes away the tears. At his soft touch it takes my breath away.

"Don't cry, I'm here I'm here to stay. I don't know why I thought we could be apart for this long, I'm sorry, I am so sorry baby" he says as he holds me and I feel home, all of this and all I need was for him to be here and tell me the truth, tell me who she was.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear, I lift my head and he holds my face, my puppy dog eyes stare into his, I melt like I always do and we kiss. It's so loving my heart is jumping out of my chest.

"I am never going to let you go again, I'm sorry" he holds me for I don't know how long for _I know that I must tell him but do I want to spoil this moment?_

"I need to tell you something" I say shyly pulling out of his hold, I can see the panic strike in his eyes already. _Please let him be ok with this! _Why does this feel so awkward? _Just tell him now!_ I start fidgeting my hands on my lap.

"Charlie, I'm pregnant" I faintly whisper.

He just stares at me, I don't know if he heard me correctly so I try and repeat.

"Charlie, did you hear me? I'm Preg..." he stops me by raising his hand in the air.

_Oh god this is worse than how I thought he would react._ We sit in silence for I don't know how long but the suspense is killing me. I have had passing thoughts if he doesn't want me and the baby, if I have to I have the support of my family and I will raise the baby alone.

"Charlie, say something please" I beg, I can feel the sheer energy drain from me _I can't be strong any more_ and I begin to crumble beneath his glare.

"I ... I ...Errrr... I don't know what to say, Shit! This is the last thing I expected" he says as he runs his hands through his hair.

"I have had it confirmed I am 10 weeks pregnant, I had an ultrasound and both me and the baby are healthy" I reach for my bag at the side of the bed and search for the ultrasound and pull out all of the baby things which Dr Green gave me.

"Ten Weeks, that's like over 2 months. How did you not know before now? I mean you were on the pill shouldn't you have had your periods or something?" _This is going from bad to worse_. I start to get agitated. _How dare he start to ask questions? He hasn't been with me for all this time, How dare he!_ I feel the frustration tighten in my chest and reply with a burst that ripples from deep within me.

"Well yeah I should have noticed, but with exams and all the stuff I was going through Alone I hadn't realised. Apparently the pill less effective with some medication, which I was taking around that time"

"Shit, I didn't know that. Look Libby I am in total shock. I just don't know what to do..." he leaves me hanging again and I am now Angry, frustrated, feel used, unwanted and I feel so alone, the frog in my throat starts to produce tears.

"You listen to me Charlie, this was a shock to me Too. I had to find out alone, I have been on my own for weeks and I have been going out of my mind. I haven't thought of anyone else but you and every night all I have wanted to do is for you to hold me ...Hold me tight, just hold me and tell me that everything is going to be ok. BUT you weren't there for me...for us..." the tears are running freely down my cheeks.

"You left me Alone to go through everything, a text here and there wasn't enough. I needed you to be strong for me and you weren't there, I have been living in hell. I don't know if you want us..." I try and calm my breathing _Deep breaths_, I place my hand on my stomach and it relaxes me.

"Look Charlie... I can do this on my own. I don't want to hold you back from your life and if you've moved on so be it, but please don't leave me waiting around. I can't live a life of secrets anymore to no one not my parents, not my friends NO ONE. Just put me out of my misery and tell me what you want?" I await in silence, the tears stop my breathing stops and it feels like the whole world has stopped but I am spinning on my own axis, I flop back into the bed looking at the ceiling, I'm dizzy.

I close my eyes and whisper "I am so scared Charlie".

"Baby, I'm shit scared too. I don't know one thing about being a parent, but I love you and if you will have me I want to make this work" He said. Relief flows through me and I relax, my body is numb and my breathing and heart rate returns to normal as he holds my hands looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, your Dad meant every word he said to me that night. I wasn't going to show up because I know he asked you to choose between me and your family, so I choose for you. I couldn't live with myself for being the cause of your family feud, cutting you off if you chose me. That's why I have been away sorting my life out ready to take you back and take care of you. Without the financial help from your family I can now support you financially baby. I promise you that I will support our Family, I will do what I have to do to prove this to you" he cupped my face and kissed me so lovingly it was full of promise and love, I melted he wants us he wants the baby. As I kiss him I begin to sob against his mouth.

"What's with all the tears?" he asks coming to a halt pulling back from my lips.

"I was so scared you wouldn't want us, I was going to do this on my own if you didn't ..."

"Ssshhhh don't speak like that I always want you. Oh baby, there was never any doubt I love you so much" he kisses my forehead and I close my eyes and try to stop the tears but now they are happy tears I guess relief flows through me.

After a few moments of just holding one another I start to relax in his arms _Our Family_ he had said I think this is going to work I tell myself.

"Would you like to see?" I ask smiling

"Yeah, of course" he replied, his eyes wide awaiting to see our baby for the first time.

I pull out all of the baby pack and show him the ultrasound.

"The Doctor said that it was still too early that I be feeling much other than a few aches and pains but you can there is our baby and its growing fine inside of me" _I actually sound like I know what I am talking about_, I smile.

He sat and stared for I don't know how long at the picture turning it in different directions, I giggle a little at him he looks up at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked with that smile only for me.

"You're studying it like you're going to be tested on it later"

"It's just so surreal, I mean I am going to be a Dad. Wow" he breathed out long and slow.

"I know, it's weird to think that in less than seven months we are going to have a baby, a human that is dependent on us" I said still not believing in it myself.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own FSOG.

This is just a quick update! I am sorry for the short chapter. I have fallen behind a bit this weekend, I hope to post an update again soon.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes from the best sleep I have had in a long time, not having to worry about Charlie, the baby, my parents finding out about secret relationships it was all out in the open. A smile creeps across my face as I stare at the brilliant white ceiling above me.

"I love that smile" I hear from him besides me and my smile widens.

"It's only a smile I keep for you, it hasn't appeared on here for a long time" I say as I turn on my side in the hospital bed to face him hugging to the thin blanket that lays over me. He responds with a smile.

the door flies open and in walks my father along with my mother, hand in hand.

"Mom, Dad" glad to see them and now I can tell them that everything is going to be perfect.

"Libby" my Dad says with a stern voice, _Shit I'm in trouble, What have I done now?_

"No Dad, will you both sit I need to talk to you" I reply back in a stern voice of my own trying to be as intimidating as my father but I just can't pull it off. His mouth stops and he breathes a deep long breath as if he is trying to calm himself. Charlie gets up as if he is to walk out, I reach across and clasp his hand I change my tone of voice "We need to talk to you".

"Very well, What is it?" Dad asks as if he is the least bit interested in anything anyone has to say _He is such a child_.

"Look Dad, Me and Charlie have discussed everything and we are going to try and make this work. I can't function without him. He is the father of our baby and he wants to try for us"

"You told him? so I suppose you know everything Charlie" my Dad says gripping his teeth.

"Sir, If I may..." my Dad nods rolling his eyes. _He infuriates me so much sometimes, Give us a break Dad! _

"I know what you think of me, but I can assure you that I love Libby with all of my heart and I'll admit hearing about the baby was a shock to say the least. I am scared about being a father of course but I will not give up on what I have with Libby and I will be here for her and stay by her side forever. As long as she wants me that is. You are my ever after" he says as he turns from my parents direction to look at me with those eyes and my heart clenches along with the brewing tears.

"Of course I want you" I place my hand over my abdomen "We want you" without warning he places his hand over my hand and I melt.

I hear sniffles from my mother "That was lovely, I know you are both deeply in love. What you hold for each other is special and you should hold onto that, it will be difficult but as long as you are both honest and strong for this little addition, you will be as happy as we are" she finishes looking at my Dad, she starts to nod her head pushing for his input.

"mmm .. Yeah what your mother said" he says and I know my Mom is well and truly pissed at him, she kisses both me and Charlie and storms out of the room with my Dad scurrying behind her saying his fair well in his own moody voice.

"So that wasn't too bad?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Somehow I don't feel like that was the end of that, I am sure that my time will come with your Dad, I am pretty sure he has some plan of attack or some sort of Trial ready for me".

"Now let's worry about any of that and focus on getting me out of here. I am fed up with hospital food" I chuckle and he kisses my head.

Dr Green gave me the all clear to go home, but with a precautionary 3 days bed rest. Grandma Grace agrees after she rechecked all my record and agreed along with my parents and Charlie that I stay at home with my parents until I have rested. I'm gutted all I wanted to do was be alone with Charlie after all of this time apart my body is in need of him. Of course I know Charlie will take everything the Doctor and my Grandma says as gospel and he will run with those rules. He is very much like my father that way.

* * *

Upon my return home, Mum, Teddy, Bentley, Blake, Cammy and Gail all welcome me. Cammy has made me a get well card painted with a picture of a hospital bed with a stick person laying in it, I smile at my Baby sister. I am settled into my room there are three bunches of Red roses One from Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliott, One from Grandma and Grandpa and the other id from my Dad, I reach for the card and reread the sentence not realising what is written and in his hand writing

_To my dearest daughter Libby,_

_You have grown into a beautiful strong woman and although you have outgrown my lap you will never outgrow my heart._

_My heart grew larger when your mother brought all of my children into this world and I know it will grow even more when you bring my first grandchild into our lives._

_Thank you for everything I just wanted to remind you that I love you no matter what and I now realise the pain I caused you and for that I am sorry._

_Love your over protective Daddy xx_

I clutch the card to my heart and try and hold back the tears, my Mom is at my side immediately and hugs me.

"He just wants you to know everything he does is because he loves you, he loves all of you".

After an emotional return home, I eat Spinach layered lasagne homemade by Gail, I devour it all and even though I am sat in bed eating, I feel suddenly sleep deprived Charlie is sat on the bed and looks tired too, once he has taken my dinner plates to the kitchen and returned my eyes are feeling heavy,

"Will you lay with me for a while?" I ask, he doesn't even question he removes his shoes and dress trousers leaving only his dress shirt on, I snuggle up to the side of him and drift off listening to the rhythm of his heart beat.


	14. Chapter 14

This is an early update ... I may not be able to update for the weekend so my gift to you.

I hope you enjoy, thank you for all of the Reviews etc I love them all! Thank you

I do not own FSOG

* * *

I am on my final day of bed rest, Grandma Grace has checked me over this morning and is happy with my progress, no signs of stress and high blood pressure which is a relief, she and my mother both warn me that I shouldn't over do it, I have to take each day at a time. I roll my eyes, I'm sure my family are to ensure that there is a stress free environment for the rest of the pregnancy, however in the Grey household I doubt that it will last for another week.

I stroll into the kitchen and mom and Cammy are baking, "Mmmm that smells divine" I say as I take a seat at the breakfast bar, Cammy beams with pride.

"We maked them for you and baby" she says as she points to my stomach, we both laugh.

"Feeling ok, sweetie?" Mom asks

"Yeah I can't wait until Charlie finishes I can actually get out of the house"

"I understand how you feel, my pregnancy with Teddy was just like that, I was very stressed and my blood pressure was all over, but there was a lot of things going on back then, I just hope we can keep you relaxed. I would hate for you to have a pregnancy like my first. You need to take time out for yourself and enjoy every minute of your pregnancy." I smiled, I hoped that too.

"Have you heard from Charlie?" Mom asked

"Yes, he will be over after work. Oh that reminds me he has spoken to his parents and they have agreed to meet you and Dad, I just hope they approve of us." I stare down at my fingers.

"You know Libby, you need to give yourself a break. You are a fantastic, loving woman who has a heart of gold and anyone would be happy with you in their lives. I watch you two and it reminds me of myself and your father, young love it's beautiful. Please don't worry." I return with a nod, I know I worry about everything, maybe becoming a mother will help me overcome that in every situation? Maybe.

"Is someone baking in my kitchen?" Cammy's face lights up and her eyes are wide, her hands are full of icing suger and coloured icing from decorating cookies, She lifts her hands up to Mom and Mom lifts her off the counter top.

"DADDY" she screams running towards him, he kneels to hug her then he notices her hands covered in colourful icing like a rainbow, "No, No, No" he says but before he can move her hands are on his suit, she throws her head in the crook of his neck and hugs him, I remember greeting Dad many of times like that. I smile at my memory.

"Looks like I've been busy all day not you Cammy" he says as he strides over to Mom.

"How are all my Girls doing today?" my mom giggles and I roll my eyes at them.

"Fine" I reply with a sigh, "We are all pretty good today Mr Grey"

"I can see you girls have been having fun baking?"

"Daddy, that one is for you" Cammy tells him as she points out to a Cookie covered in coloured icing that looks similar to his now soiled suit jacket, "Wow, Did you do that all yourself" She nods proudly at him.

"well I think that I will have that after we have eaten dinner tonight" Cammy wriggles from my fathers embrace not before wiping her hands on the back of his suit jacket too. Mom and I laugh,

"Something amusing my girls?" he says looking around at us both.

"Well Mr Grey you do have a little something on your Jacket, you look good enough to eat" Mom says seductively. I feel sick, why do they have to do this in front of me.

"You do realise that you are both going to have a grandchild running around soon and you won't be able to act like that."

"Daddy, you can't eat Mommy, I like her" Cammy announces we all burst into laughter.

"No, you're right I need her too. But I can eat the icing off your hands" he darts for her and she squeals running around giggling. It was lovely to be a nice happy family again, I missed the family whilst I was at college.

Teddy arrives back from his friends and he immediately goes straight into his room, I miss talking to my brother, seems that now I am pregnant he doesn't want to spend time with me. I don't want our relationship to change, so I head into his room and sit on his bed whilst he finishes up on a call.

"Was that her again?" he nods. Why do I feel an awkward atmosphere, Maybe it's just me and my hormones?

"Teddy, have I done something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, since I came back from hospital I don't feel like we have talked and I feel like your avoiding me" I look at him in concern.

"Well, I don't know I just ... I feel like ... Maybe I feel like I'm not needed now you have Charlie back, Like your not going to need a bog brother to look after you again. I know it's silly, but I look out for you. I'm angry that you have been through all of this hurt and I could not do anything. I'll tell you now but I was about to knock Charlie's head off, Dad gave me a good talking too. He calmed me down"

I'm shocked "Look Teddy, you will always be my big brother and I will always need you and now your niece or nephew will need you more than that too, you can protect them and be the Cool Uncle" He smiles at my statement. I try to lighten the mood and tease him a little.

"So are you going to tell me who your woman is?"

"No" he laughs, "Have you had the talk from Dad about the birds and the bees?" I giggle as I start to exit the room,

"Yes, he did. Obviously missed that talk with you though?" he says rolling back onto his bed into a belly laugh.

"Leave your sister alone Teddy" My Mom announces as she walks past his bedroom door with a leather box in hand heading towards her bedroom.

"Sorry Libby, I didn't mean it like that. You know I'm here for you right?"

"Yeah, Yeah. You should be careful if it is a boy he will whip you into shape for comments against his Mommy" I shout from down the hall.

* * *

Charlie texts me '_Just leaving the office will be with you in approximately 20 minutes. Love you xx'_

I start pulling clothes out of my wardrobe, I hurry trying on various outfits some not fit for a mother to be, I have 5 minutes left and throw on my black skinny jeans and a silk silver top along with my Blue blazer. I make sure that I have matching underwear, a black lace thong and see through bra I don't know why I am making the effort he might not want me and the baby when he finds out. I throw on some black flats and look into the mirror.

I stare for a few moments and place my hand over my stomach once more before exiting my room "Well lets go and see your Daddy" my heart skips a beat and melts at the realisation and then it hits me again _I am going to be a Mommy_.

As I make my way through the quiet house there is whispering in Dad's study, "Mom, Dad?" I shout walking towards the direction of the whispers.

"Shit" Dad says and there is hurried movements.

"One second baby, I'll be right there" Mom says. They were so having sex in there I shake my head in disgust they are like teenagers at it all the time. They both walk out of the room red face, just fucked hair and half dressed.

"Oh God, this is wrong on every level. At least keep it in your private bedroom." I need to change the subject quick.

"Just thought I would tell you I am going to Charlie's place tonight and I will be staying out tonight" and with that I turn and head out of the door, smiling because there was nothing that my Dad could protest against, I was already knocked up so that mistake can't happen.

"Just be careful and call as soon as you need anything. I have Taylor and Sawyer on standby" Dad shouts loud enough for the entire house to hear. I shake my head.

His black sports 2 seater car was pulling up the drive when I shut the front door. That won't be any good for a family, _I sound more like my mother every day!_

He steps out to greet me, Wow he looks so hot my heart beat accelerates and he smiles that smile all I want to melt in his arms and kiss those lips.

"Hi" I say shyly looking at the floor as I approach him.

"Hi" he says as he pulls me into his arms, I throw my arms around his waist,

"So we got the all clear today then?" I nod excited that I am allowed outside of the walls I have been staring at for the past few days.

"Are you sure you want to check out our place today?, we can do it at the weekend if you wish?"

I frown, "No I need to get out and I told my parents not to expect me back tonight, we can have a sleep over" I giggle as I reach up to his mouth with my lips and kiss him.

* * *

Once in his apartment I am so nervous, I walk in and this apartment is a lot nicer that the last one he was in, it is like something out of a magazine, Smooth white walls there is a few pieces of art around the room dividing up the colours, there is a large brown comfort sofa, with a huge TV on the wall. The apartment is rather large, it's not as large as Escala but it's just as breathtaking.

"Would you like a drink?" he asks interrupting my thoughts.

"Just water please" I reply shyly.

He places the picture on the table at the side of me and stands "Follow me" he says holding out his hand, I did as he said and we arrived in his bedroom and before words were spoken our lips were locked together.

Oh god he has a one way ticket to my pants, his lips took over my body his hands start to rub up and down the silk top which is rubbing against my skin beautifully, it feels so long ago since we were last together, I feel like an animal trying to cram everything at once, his lips his fingers, I want everything it is like sensation overload. I remove my blazer and top in one swoop. Our lips losing touch for a second. I am half naked and standing in my jeans, his mouth takes my breast and he sucks on my nipple whilst stroking the other with a wet finger after warming and wetting it in my mouth.

I hooked my fingers onto his t-shirt and lifted it over his head, he eased me to the bed and he hovered over me, his fingers undoing my jeans, I lifted my ass in the air to help in the removal process.

He kissed me with a little more pressure this time more urgent I moaned in his mouth, _this is what I had been missing HIM and his body_ _his fingers his lips Oh god his tongue_.

His lips moved from my lips and travelled down my body nibbling and sucking as he moves up and down kissing the top half of my body.

"Oh Charlie, You are driving me crazy" He moaned as he returned his attention to my breasts.

His hands lowered and reached the top of my lacy thong teasing me, he strokes at the top where the lace begins. Sliding his fingers onto my folds and teases my clitoris ever so gently, he slides one of his fingers in as his thumb carries on teasing my clit.

"Baby Please, I need you now more than ever" I begged.

He paused and pulled up to my face and asked "Are we ok to you know ...with the baby and all. Will it feel anything?" I laughed,

"Just do it already. The baby won't know or feel anything" I close my eyes and return to concentrate on the feelings that are bubbling away inside my body.

Not even a second later he was inside of me, I moaned again biting my lip to stop me from screaming from the top of my voice.

"God you feel so good. I have missed you" he said as we meet each other with every thrust, I am building already. He takes my mouth and our tongues are entwined, I pull away and scream his name in my release flipping my head back and arch my back. He carries on thrusting and he releases himself shouting my name in return.

We lay panting on the bed not speaking trying to retain our breathing his head rests on my stomach and he makes small circles around my navel with his fingers.

"I just can't believe that there is a baby growing the there, OUR baby is growing" he says as I stroke his head.

"I know" I replied. We lay in silence for a while longer, this is the first time in a while that I have actually been relaxed. H_e's with me and he does want to be a family, he wants the baby_. _He is willing to stand by me and be a family I am so happy, so grateful that he wants us. I wouldn't have survived on my own. _

I start to drift when I feel movement on the bed my eyes dart open, he is getting dressed

"I have missed watching you" I say with a smile tilting my head for a better view, he turns to face me with those muscles moving and teasing me from afar my mouth goes dry.

"Watching me? That was my Job watching you, remember?" he leans down and hovers over me and kisses me lightly "I have missed you so much" he says millimetres from my lips.

"What did you Dad say when he found out?" he asks as his face turns white, I sigh.

"Well he seen the pictures of me and Mom coming from the Doctors and thought she was pregnant. It was awful, he was so excited and I broke and had to tell him"

"What did he say?" he asked as he sat at the end of the bed rubbing his hands through his hair.

"He was angry with Mom for not telling him about me being pregnant. At first I think he thought I would get rid of the baby, but he actually came around quite well, I was preparing for world war three but it was the opposite." I sit up on my elbows looking at him.

"I'm surprised he didn't want to track me down and kill me himself?", "Oh I think he did, but Mom has a way with my father that controls him like no other" I gave him a small smile.

"I signed a contract. I had a secret relationship with you and now I have knocked you up" at that his phone rang.

"Come on, let's cook you some food and then get an early night in, whilst we can" I say holding out one of my hands whilst the other strokes my stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

I am really sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy! I do not own FSOG!

* * *

I woke up to the smell of food, with my raging hormones I could pick up smells pretty easily, I smile before I opening my eyes knowing he is right there beside me.

"Wakey Wakey Sleepy head" he says and then kisses flow down my neck.

"I'm awake" I giggle I sit up in bed holding the quilt to cover my naked body, my stomach growls and we both laugh.

"I guess you're hungry?"

"Mmmm, we are" I reply as he moves the tray full of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs closer to me.

As I slowly lean back against the head board placing my knife and folk back onto the tray, I take a deep breath after devouring the entire plate of food "I'm so full" he hasn't stopped smiling and watching me whilst I eat.

"What time are you at work?" I bring myself back to reality, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

"Well I am taking the day off. I called my father earlier and told him I needed to move your stuff in" he looks at me sheepish.

"Move in? We have just got back together"

"Well if you don't want to baby, I understand. I just thought you want to be with me... But" Oh my! He looks seriously hurt by my response.

"Of course I want to be with you every minute of every day. I Love You."

"Then move in with me, I bought this for us" his eyes pleading me, begging me. "Maybe we will have to find a new place big enough for us all once the baby arrives but for now we can be a family here."

"Ok" I don't want to leave him, I want to make up for the time we spent apart and I suppose we have practically lived together before so this can't be much different, Can it?

"Great, all we have to do is speak to your Dad"

"Oh" and my excitement fades with the realisation that telling my father I am moving in with Charlie is going to be tough. Maybe if I do what my father always taught me _Shoulders and Head high look them straight in the eye and don't fidget _Would that sought of behaviour work back on my father? There is only one way to find out.

* * *

After our morning session and a shared shower we eventually arrive at my parents we walked into the house hand in hand. I know he was uncomfortable in doing so but they had to get over it, we were together, we were now our own family, _the Smith Family well two Smiths and a Grey or will he be Saunders? I will have to ask him later_.

My Dad greeted us at the front door, "Good morning" he glanced at our hands and took a gulp Charlie tried to pull our hands apart but I tug and held tight keeping our connection.

"Drink Smithy?" my dad asked being all friendly, _who are you and what have you done with my dad?_ Is what I wanted to say but I kept quiet.

"Follow me Smithy" Dad demanded.

"Dad, what do you want to talk to Charlie about?"

"Nothing just a few things regarding his old position, you know" I didn't like it but I let Charlie's hand go and headed into the kitchen to sit with Gail.

After interrupting Gail talking about anything and nothing, the last thing I want to do is be on my own and if that means stopping Gail from cleaning I will.

"Where has Mom gone?"

"She has taken Cammy and the boys over to your Aunt Mia's she had some new stuff in the garden for them to try out" I nod. Gail starts to move around the room and I try to hear anything coming from the study but I can't hear shouting so god knows what they are discussing.

I make my way up to my room and pull out my case and throw clothes in that I am going to need, I box up picture frames containing pictures of the whole family including the ones of me and Charlie. I take my childhood Teddy bear and hold him to my stomach "This bear is for you now sweetie, Your Grandpa got me it when I was first born and I take it where ever I go this is your first bear too" I smile.

After about half an hour I am more of less packed, there was still a lot left to unpack from College but they were going to have no place at our apartment especially with a baby on the way.

"Libby, Where are you?" My Dad shouts through the house, "I'm up here Dad"

I hear the tapping of his shoes on the stairs on his way up

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked as he appeared, Dad standing at the side of him not saying anything, I eye them both suspiciously.

"Just packing a few things. Is everything ok?" I ask glancing between the two of them.

"Yes Charlie and I are ok" Dad replied, I glanced at Charlie and he nodded there was no frowning, no tension in his face, perhaps they did work things out.

"DONT LIFT" Charlie and Dad holding both their hands out darting towards me, making me jump out of the way. "What the hell are you both doing? You scared the hell out of me" my voice quaky.

"You shouldn't be lifting baby; do these doctors not tell you these things?"

"Yes...But...I...Guess it was just instinct, Sorry" I stare at Charlie as he holds me,

"Sorry we scared you" he says as he whispers in my ear holding me to my chest. My Dad cleared his throat "Just leave everything here I will get Taylor to arrange for them to be dropped off at your apartment" and he was gone.

I snake my arms up around his neck and pull his face down to mine "Everything go ok then with my Dad?" I whisper.

"Erm Yes, I think we are totally cool now"

"So do I not get to know what you were talking about?" I raise my eye brows tilting my head to one side still holding onto his neck.

"Well nothing much really, just your protective father doing the norm making sure I can keep you to the life you're accustomed to, I suppose. Don't worry baby. Honestly it's all good" he smiled and kissed me softly. This felt good, when we were like this in one another's embrace it was like nothing had happened to us every other little problem and all our heart aches never happened.

"Are you sure I am not rushing you into moving in with me?" he asks pulling away.

"I'm sure, I am just wondering if you will be able to cope with living with me. Girls things take up a hell of a lot of space you know?"

"Well baby you have all the space in my heart so I'm sure that space in the closest and in the bathroom is nothing." He smiles that smile, God he has a one way system to my sexual desire.

"Ever the romantic" I smile and kiss those lips, soft moist kisses which take a turn into need, I move my hands up into his black hair, he moans in my mouth which is such a turn on. He moves me backwards we lean up against the wall; he grips my thighs and lifts me slightly so that I am slightly lifted from the floor, then with one tug I am higher and at just the rights for him. Our lips never unlocking from one another. He presses me and keeps me held up and his hands wonder up my back under my shirt. "Baby I need you" I say, my eyes flicker open.

"BLAKE?" I shout, pushing Charlie away from me and I slam my feet back onto the floor to steady myself.


	16. Chapter 16

Just a quick update - I hope I didn't scare you all too much Blake is her other younger Brother, I imagine him being about 10 years old here!

I don't own any FSOG. I really hope you like this chapter, I had a little giggle writing! Thanks for all of the support with Reviews, Follows etc. Thank you and good night!

* * *

Blake just stands there with a camcorder still playing, I stomp over to him furious. "What the hell are you playing at Blake?" I try to grab the camcorder from his hands but he is too quick and runs to his room and locks the door.

I can hear him giggling from behind the door "Blake get out here and give me that camcorder, you can't just film people in their own rooms it's so wrong." I don't want to shout too loud because that's where Dad will get involve and end up seeing the tape.

"Well what were you doing? I am not coming out of here" He says, I try a different approach

"How about you come out here delete that clip and I will give you twenty bucks" Yeah that will work he has a thing about money just like Dad.

He laughs really loudly surprising me "Is that it, this must be worth something otherwise you wouldn't be giving me money, I'll just hold onto it until you come up with a better offer."

I try not to laugh but hearing this kid talk like this is just too surreal, he is most definitely my father's Son.

After a few more minutes I start to get flustered and agitated when Charlie walks from my bedroom stifling a laugh as I have now camped outside of my little brother's room waiting for him to re-appear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asks bending down to me.

"You do realise that he has us on video, this could be on You tube in seconds and my Dad will eat you alive after you just got on his good side."

I notice a change in his reaction to this now realising my dad seeing what we were just doing AGAIN.

"Blake, it's Charlie can I come in and negotiate man to man" at that the door clicks and opens slightly. I stand up quickly and barge through the door.

"Where is it?" I glare at him, he is sat at his desk arms folded.

"One more step sister and this is going online and an email will be sent to Dad, Mom and all of our Grandparents. Do you really want this to happen again, You have to think of the baby now Big Sister" I stand at the door floored by my brothers confidence, Fuck he was good and pretty scary at this too. The thought of anyone seeing me pinned up against a wall knocked up telling Charlie _I want him_ is knocking me sick.

"Libby, Please leave and let me talk this out, like I said man to man. There is no need for any of this Blake" Charlie said so calmly, I look over to him adoringly he is going to be one good parent. I nodded and stepped out from Blake's room slamming the door behind me, leaving Charlie to sort this.

I have been waiting for half an hour for Charlie to come out of Blake's room, I mean this is a kid negotiating with a fully grown adult how long could it take. I would have just got angry and I would have made things worse if I stayed in there.

"Tell me how much you love me?" Charlie stood at the door to my room with a tape in hand smirking. "Oh my knight in shining armour" I said stepping over to him and kissed his cheek.

* * *

After arriving back at his apartment 'Our Home' _so he keeps telling me_, I take my overnight case into our room and change into a silk pair of shorts and a vest top and throw my College sweatshirt over the top.

We sit on the sofa crossed legs facing one another, our knees just about touching, the TV on in the background "So are you going to share what you and Blake sorted out?"

"I don't want to tell you, but I will. Promise me NO ONE I MEAN NO ONE will ever know of this"

"Ok" I reply, this is going to be good if he doesn't want anyone else to know.

"So I thought it was going to be a walk in the park, but boy was I wrong" he starts shaking his head running his hand through his thick jet black hair.

"I went in there thinking I could offer him fifty bucks and he would hand it over. He just laughed at my first offer. Then I offered to get him the newest game for the Xbox that hasn't already come out yet, I can't even remember the name and fifty bucks"

I shake my head "Dad has contacts, he no doubt already has it".

He nodded in agreement "He has", "So then there was my next offer One hundred dollars and I would do his homework for a week" I can't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing, Please" he says with those cute eyes asking me.

"Ok I'm sorry baby, Carry on" I have to bite down on my lip to stop from laughing.

"Then I offered him my rolex, But he already has one"

"Then there was my rolex, two hundred dollars and to take him skiing everyday when we go to aspen. Libby I have been totally scammed by a fucking kid".

"So what did he take in the end?" I ask wanting to laugh so hard right now.

"Don't be mad ... But we agreed on one thousand bucks and if our baby is a boy his middle name is Blake and if it is a girl he will pick the middle name" he closes his eyes as he tells me awaiting my rapture, I stopped laughing at the point where our baby became part of a deal over some stupid video.

"Are you serious?" I ask frowning.

"Deadly"

"So our kid could end up with a name potato as a middle name if it's a girl?"

"He wouldn't do that"

"You don't know my family very well at all do you? He named a spider in his room Expelliarmus from Harry potter and he called a School Hamster Wanda. There is no way he is having that privilege."

"Sorry baby I agreed it, it has to be done"

I fold my arms in frustration, I just can't believe it. If my baby is a girl I have had it there is no way he is calling my baby anything stupid. I have to let this go and I can worry about it in a few months if it is a girl. "Whatever, if it is a girl and his name is stupid there is no way the name is on the birth certificate".


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay recently! Again I do not own FSOG. Thanks again for all of your support - the follows, favourites and Private messages

After a few quiet weeks, I approached my mother and asked if I could help out in her company. Knowing that nobody would take me on being pregnant and the fact that in a few months I would be on maternity leave and I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to work once I had, had the baby. It was something about when I was younger there was a lot of time both my parents would be working and I missed them so much when they were at work, it was also like we were brought up in a way with another parent in our lives, Gail. She was our Nanny too as well as doing her normal job keeping the house, cooking etc. of course as the family grew she got help where she needed it. I want to be there for my child every single moment and not miss out on anything. Don't get me wrong I want to work and when I am working I thoroughly enjoy it, maybe when they have grown and are in kinder garden I can return to work.

Of course, my Dad insisted on putting me on the payroll, I wasn't fussed just getting me out of the house was good enough for me.

* * *

"Charlie" I shout through the apartment hearing no reply, he can't be in yet. I left work early to prepare for our dinner party with my family and Charlie's parents which is taking place at my parent's house.

I make my way into our bedroom, which is still taking some getting used to. I am now 18 weeks pregnant and my pregnancy belly is really taking shape, I have a baby belly and as refined however so far I have managed to keep it from the press, they still speculate that my mother is pregnant which is funny. Plus I haven't been out to any functions since I found out I was pregnant and with using the back entrances of Grey publishing I have avoided them completely.

As I stroll into our closet his clothes on one side mainly suits at the beginning and then more casual towards the far end. I, on the other hand have plenty of clothes, from cocktail dresses to ballroom gowns but none of which are size appropriate for a pregnant woman. I run my hand over a few dresses and pick three out which may cover me up, one of which is a purple maxi dress more suited for a summer picnic but it may cover me up in the right places, I undress from the black pant suit and white loose shirt which I have been practically living in as it disguises my baby belly well.

I pull in the purple dress over my head I am thrilled that I can get it on not realising that the zip isn't even fastened up, I try to fasten the dress reaching round with all my might, I give up trying to do it. Feeling a little disappointed, I try the second dress it's a silk silver dress which fastens around my neck, as I look in the mirror I look feel and look like a tramp the dress has risen at the front where my belly sticks out and my breast are pushed up to my nose and not in a flattering way. I stare at myself and begin to feel upset with myself, without warning the flood gates open and Niagara falls appear. In a rage I begin to remove the dress and find that I am stuck in it, getting all flustered and angry I rip the dress at the bottom. I sink to the floor and let the tears run free. I feel so ugly and I can't seem to pick myself up, every time I look at the dress I start again with a lump in my throat and tears followed by sobbing. The dress is in no fit state to be worn again.

I sit trying to calm myself for a while when I am interrupted by my cell phone, its Dads allocated ringtone. I rush to my bag and answer "Hey Daddy" I sniffle down the cell, "What's wrong?" he asks and that's all it takes and I am off again.

"Baby, you are worrying me. Talk" Dad states sounding slightly angry.

"Dddaaaadddd ...I don't fit into anything and I am stuck in a dress" I say trying to calm the breathing. He chuckles a little "it's ... Not Funny, I can't get it off and nothing fits me because of my baby belly" he sighs.

"Leave it to me Libby, give me an hour. Just get your hair and makeup done"

"OK" I reply wiping my eyes.

_From: Sanders, Charlie_

_To: Grey, Libby_

_Subject: Will you..._

_Be my date for tonight?_

_I hope you have had a wonderful day, baby?_

_I will be home in about an hour do you need anything?_

_All my love Charlie xxx ILY_

I smile at the email I have just read, he is so thoughtful.

_From: Grey, Libby_

_To: Sanders, Charlie_

_Subject: Why Sir..._

_I would love for you to be my date; however I will be the one looking like a tramp in my leggings and a tunic as I am now stuck in a ripped dress sat on the floor in our closet. I am losing my body FAST. Will you still want me when I am all saggy and not attractive anymore?_

_Upset and Fat Libby. ILY2 x x_

_From: Sanders, Charlie_

_To: Grey, Libby_

_Subject: DON'T START WITH THAT..._

_You are beautiful in every way and you will always be beautiful and sexy. You are not fat you are carrying our child which is so sexy, until the end of this life I will want you and ONLY you._

_I will be home soon and make it all better... It's a mighty big turn on knowing that you are in a ripped dress I would get you out of it and if I was there I would take you there on the floor._

_All my love Charlie xxx ILY_

That last email is so sweet; he knows how to cheer me up.

Forty five minutes later when my hair is styled and I have a small amount of makeup there is a knock on the door, pulling on my robe I open the door to find a package left on the floor in front of the door. Once I return to the kitchen I place it on the table and open the card attached.

_To my darling daughter,_

_It's always hard for a father to hear the tears of his daughter _

_All I want to do is make it better for you always..._

_Your wish is my command and I hope this will be suitable for tonight._

_Your loving and sometimes over protective _

_Dad x_


	18. Chapter 18

Just a quick upload, sorry it's not very long! I hope you enjoy - Thanks for your continued support throughout this!

I don't own any fifty Shades of Grey.

* * *

I open the gold box wrapped in purple ribbon, I remove the tissue paper which reveals a stunning black lace cocktail dress, with a silk band which will sit just above my bump. Oh my Dad always knows what I need. I excitedly dress choosing some black lace stockings and my matching black lace underwear. I step into my dress and look at myself in the mirror, the dress is so elegant and it doesn't push my breasts up to my face, it's just perfect.

I hear the front door close and I know he is home. "Libby" he shouts through the apartment "In here, Babe" I reply awaiting him to enter the bedroom _I have missed him so much today._

* * *

Charlie's POV

Knowing that she is upset with herself and her body, which is stupid because she is the sexiest women ever, her body is changing because she is carrying our first born and I love it. _Goodness Charlie, this one isn't even born and your already thinking about more kids. _I flush the thoughts away and pick up the phone. "Yes, I need a cocktail dress for my ..." it has just hit me that she is still my girlfriend and not yet my Fiancé or wife, I cannot have her going into labour with everyone knowing that she is mine.

"Sir?" the woman on the phone interrupts me, "Sorry, she is eighteen weeks pregnant and I need this dress for the end of the day".

"What size is she normally, Sir?" "Normally between a 2 and 4" I think. The sales assistant agrees taking all of my credit card details.

An hour later I have in front of me a black box wrapped in white and silver ribbon, the dress is white knee length with a black stripe at the top of the dress it has one strap and a small black bow at the back of the dress which flows down the back of the dress, she will look exquisite in it.

Once I have finished up some loose ends, my dad appears at the door of my office. "We got the contract, you will be handed the company in a matter of months once you know the basics, See you at dinner Son".

"That's great, Thanks Dad" I reply with a smile as wide as I possibly can, I know this is not what I wanted to do, but I have a kid on the way and I need to man up. I can't just drop out of this.

* * *

On my stroll back to the car with the dress box in hand, my mind wanders back to Libby and making her more, making her mine forever, my heart rate suddenly spikes as I approach the store that is now a matter of feet away. _This is a sign._

Before I know it I am at the counter looking at engagement rings, "Good Evening Sir, Welcome to Tiffany & Co. How can I help?"

"Well ... I'm not sure, I sort of just found myself in here" I stutter trying to think straight, I know that I need to do this, I love Libby more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Many people say that Sir, is there anything that catches you eye that you know will be reflect her beauty, this ring will be with her for the rest of her life, I'll go and bring some samples out" the sales gentleman states.

I stand stunned at the rings which are placed in front of me, but none of them really jump out at me.

I look across the shop and I spot a sparkling ring that makes me get excited, I imagine this on her hand as she goes to touch my face. THAT IS THE ONE, I point to the large glass box towards the back of the store "That one"

"Certainly Sir" he hurries towards the glass box and another assistant removes the other rings in front of me.

"That is a mesmerising ring" an older assistant says as she approaches me, "She is one lucky lady".

"Yes, I just hope she'll like it", the ring is brought before me as the Salesman tells me about the ring,

"This is a diamond setting with an elaborate interlocking knot pattern. Ring comes in platinum with a rectangular modified brilliant diamond. Rectangular modified brilliant diamond, carat weight 8.33, colour grade F, clarity grade VVS1; round brilliant diamonds, carat total weight .70. And it is £875,000.00."

Holy shit, that could buy a number of houses, but I don't say that out loud and I can afford it especially now my Dad has transferred all of my trust funds from my younger days and has been topping my money up, no doubt feeling guilty for not being like a proper father should be.

"Yes, I will take it" I handed over my card as they rushed around to package the ring up.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this and I do not own any Fifty Shades of grey I am just borrowing to expand stories.

Thanks for all your Reviews and follows etc, I love hearing from you all! Than you so much.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I enter our apartment and I instantly stuff the ring box in my suit jacket, I need to plan something special I'm just not sure what.

"Libby" I shout through the apartment "In here, Babe" she replies, sounding a lot happier than earlier. I try and hide the dress box behind me and enter our bedroom.

As I open the door I was stunned she looked beautiful, so beautiful that this woman knocked my socks off every time. She stood smiling in a black lace cocktail dress, with a silk band which sat just above her baby bump. She turns to me doing a little twirl. "Wow you are one hot mamma" I smile throwing the box to the side of the bed hoping she hasn't seen it.

"What's in the box?" she asks looking curious at me as I pull her closer to me. I softly run my lips across her neck and then up to her ear, I nibble on her ear lobe and whisper

"Nothing that can wait, I want you now" she giggles as I continue to kiss and tickle her neck with my lips.

"Baby, we have to go. We can't be late" I huff in her neck.

"I'll just shower quickly whilst you finish up here" I said and disappeared into our bathroom.

Within fifteen minutes I am dressed in a Navy blue Armani suit, with tan brown shoes and a white shirt with the top few buttons open. I exit our closet and she is sat on the bed next to the dress box smiling up at me.

"Is this for me?"

"You know it is" I shake my head at her,

"Thank you"

"You haven't even opened it yet?" I say raising my eye brows

"I know but whatever it is I will love it"

"Just open it, Libby" She is like a child when it comes to presents and surprises.

The box is open within a matter of seconds she gasps "it's beautiful. Did you buy me this to wear tonight?"

"I did, but you look wonderful in that dress. I thought you had nothing to wear?" I question.

"Well my Dad rang and ..."

"This is what he sent over?" I point at her dress, I don't know why but I'm a little frustrated, it should be me that buys her things and looks after her, this is my family and I am going to provide for them. Is this is what Mr Grey is going to do every time? I try my hardest not to show my annoyance as I stand tense trying to calm my breathing.

She walks towards me "Are you alright? I can change into your dress"

"It's fine, wear it another day for me. Come on we are going to be late." I take her hand and head towards the car.

* * *

Libby's POV

We have arrived at my parents and Charlie was very quiet in the car on the way over, in fact he has been like this since I opened the dress he bought for me. I'll talk to him later.

"Mom, would you like any help with that?" I asked as I see her in the kitchen wearing the cutest blue pleated chiffon dress, it hugs her top half of her body and then flows from her tiny waist to just above her knees. My mom has an amazing figure I must ask her how she stays so slim, even after all five kids.

"No honey. Its fine, Gail has organised everything all we have to do when the timer goes off is plate up." I smile at her, I hope when I'm older and with family that I am like my Mom she is so calm and collected about everything.

"BLAKE BED" She shouts and points and clicks her fingers to the door, I didn't even see anyone, a huff comes from the hallway followed by some banging of bare feet going back upstairs, I giggle.

"You're so good at that, Mrs Grey" Dad says as he kisses her cheek.

"You have to be with this family, do you remember when you and Teddy used to do that every time we had a dinner party?"

I smile as I recall the memory "Yeah, didn't me and Teddy make it downstairs for an hour once pinching some food then hiding out in Dad's study".

Both my parents look at each other and burst out laughing, "I remember that one well. You both fell asleep against the filing cabinets. You're Mother and I nearly got caught out that night"

"Christian" Mom says as she hits his chest and turning a shade of pink.

"PLEASE DON'T, just because I am having a child of my own doesn't mean that I want to hear about your sex life. Jesus!" I say scrunching up my face, Charlie stands behind me and begins to rub my shoulders, I groan "That feels good" I roll my head back and he kisses my hair.

"Mr Grey, Your guests have arrived" Taylor announces.

"Thanks Taylor, now go and relax with that wife if yours" Mom tells him.

"Yes Ma'am" Mom rolls her eyes, she really hates that he addresses her in such a way even after all of these years.

Charlie and I stand to greet his parents at the front door, "Darling Libby, you are just glowing with my grandchild in there" she touches my little bump and I feel uncomfortable with her doing that, his mother is slightly too enthusiastic for my liking, I have only met them a few times of course this was after Charlie had told them that I was pregnant, but not before he explained to me all about his past experiences with his family, I wasn't overjoyed that we were going ahead with this dinner but I have to keep both sides of the family happy right?

His Dad said a simple "Good Evening".

My parents greeted them and we all sat around the table as my parents and Charlie served up the food, I was told to sit at the table and relax, I'm pregnant not ill.

"So have you two picked out names or anything yet?" his Mom asks.

"We haven't really discussed names, I don't think I even want to know what we are having" I reply, Charlie approaches the table "I think we should find out, it will be easier preparing the nursery and clothes and things. Don't you think?" he asks.

"Son, You have no idea what you're getting yourself into these women will do what they want to do weather you have an opinion or not" his father speaks up.

"Sorry Dad, but were in this together and I will be there where every decision is made, this is OUR baby after all"

Yes Charlie Good answer is what I want to say but I just throw a smile his way and stroke my small bump.

After dinner was eaten in almost silence with both fathers talking business which lasted a whole load of 2 sentences each, so we retire to the living area.

"You have a beautiful home Ana" his Mom says as me and Charlie is getting comfortable in the Cream love seat.

"I just wish I owned a home that was this impressive" she says to my Mom.

"Thank you Julia, I'm sure your home holds memories of family that's why I will live in this house until the day I die, there are too many happy memories. I love knowing that in a few months our first grandchild will join the family and will be running around, bringing new life to the place" my mom sighs in total happiness.

"Yes, well some people don't have that many happy memories"

"Oh I'm sorry" mom says with sad eyes, "Oh No it has happened, I mean when you have to tell a poor girl that her Groom has left and when your only son runs away without a word. Its not a nice place to live So no my home doesn't hold any happy memories"

Charlie tenses whilst his mothers mouth runs away with herself "Mother please don't how can you say that it didn't hold happy memories?" Charlie snaps. I squeeze his hand for him to calm.

"OK, let's just change the subject again Son" she glares at him.

"So Dad have you heard from Teddy?"

"Well he did mention coming home soon"

"Good cause I can't wait to catch up with him and he might bring this girl for us all to meet" I throw my hand over my mouth, Teddy is going to go mad with me, he wasn't ready to tell them. I am going to have to give him the heads up. Just as my father was about to comment Mom nods to the door catching Dad's attention, I looked to the door and noticed Cammy in her princess Pj's.

"I had a bad dream" she says clutching her bear.

Thank you Cammy, you saved me from good old Dad's stalker ways, I stood "I'll go and put her back up" her head shot around the door and she ran towards me "why didn't you come to see me?" she says as I catch her in my arms.

"Cammy, I thought you were asleep. Come on I will read you a quick story"

"Yay" she shouts as I put her down and she runs to the top of the stairs waiting for me, "Come on Libby".

I sit on her bed with her and she snuggles into me, "Can I play with baby?" she asks I smile, "Not just yet, soon though. You're going to be the best Auntie ever to this baby"

"Auntie Cammy" she says, "Yes, Auntie Cammy".

I read goldilocks and the three bears; she is flat out and I can feel my body starting to drift off so I force myself off the bed and head back downstairs. I stop in the middle of the stairs listening to raised voices.

"You will have to own something like this, she is a Grey and she will leave you if you don't provide her with all of this." That is his mother for sure.

"Excuse me, what are you trying to say about my daughter?" that's my Mom,

"Well I think you know exactly what I am saying, The Greys, perfect family, perfect house, kids, cars, Perfect everything"

"Enough. This is my house and you will not disrespect any members of my family. NOW GET OUT"

That's my Dad. I'm frozen to the spot. I sink onto the step I am stood on.

"Well Son are you just going to stand there whilst these people talk you your parents like that?" That is his mother again.

"Yes, I am" Charlie says.

"You are NO Son of mine" his mother shouts. "Don't come into work tomorrow, No Son of mine will treat his mother with such disrespect"

"Don't worry father I QUIT. I hated that job, you never let me do what I wanted to do and now I have my chance so THANK YOU"

"AND you can transfer that money back to me, you do not deserve a penny of it!" his Dad says as they enter into the hallway.

"There is hardly any left so you can have the remaining of it."

"Are you serious right now? You have spent nearly 1.5 million dollars?"

"Not far from yes" Charlie replies with a smile and a glint in his eye.

"What the hell can you spend that much on?" his father asks as his parents are scooted out of the house by security.

"A ring" Charlie says in return just as the front door is shut. A ring, bloody hell what sort of a ring would cost that much? Then the penny drops Oh shit! I hold my hand over my mouth so no one can hear my gasp.

"Charlie, my office now. We need to talk" my Dad says and I quietly return back to the top of the stairs so no one sees me.

"I'll go and find my daughters" my mom says as she heads towards me standing at the top of the stairs.

As I stand at the top of the stairs, I have tears running down my face with my hand still over my mouth. Mom smiles at me and hugs me where I sob; I am crying tears of joy. He is going to ask me to marry him. Libby Grey married to the man I love so much and he loves me too.

"How much of that did you hear?" Mom asks

"I heard a lot, what was all the shouting for?"

"You should have heard them, his parents are weird. They were telling Charlie what he has to do, implying that my family only want money and then she kicked off about that woman he nearly married. Oh and Charlie quit his job"

"I heard, Shit Mom I have a baby on the way. What are we going to do?"

"Do you really think for one second that your father would let you suffer financially?" I laughed.

"Yeah I didn't think so." she replied. "Is Cammy asleep?"

"Yeah, I read her a book. I thought I was going to fall asleep up there with her. I'm exhausted"

"I'm just going to check on these two little devils and I'll join you."

I headed downstairs and I didn't want to interrupt their 'Talk' but as far as they know I didn't hear anything.

I knock quietly and enter not waiting for authorisation to enter. "So what are my two favourite men talking about in the interrogation room?"

My dad looked at me and smiled "the interrogation room?"

"Yeah I and Teddy used to call it that, every time we done something wrong we would have to face you in here hence 'The Interrogation room'. You are like a Sherriff in your own town Daddy." I laugh throwing my head back and both Charlie and Dad join in.

"I'm really tired, can we go home now?" I look at Charlie, my eyes getting heavier by the second. He looks at my Dad for approval and we head to the car once I have said goodnight to my parents.

Once I am safely buckled in the car and we're on our way home I am trying my hardest to stay awake, I ask him if he will tell me everything that his parents said to him, he told me that I had to sleep he will talk tomorrow.

"I love you with all my heart Charlie but I'm sorry for being a Grey".


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you so much for all of the PM's, reviews, Follows etc. I love that you enjoy Libby and Charlie like I loved writing about them!

I do not own any Fifty Shades. Thanks again sooo much xx

* * *

Libby POV

I woke up in our bed I snuggle up to Charlie and I wrap my arm around him, I lean over and whisper in his ear "Morning Baby" he stirs but doesn't wake, I continue and kiss his neck, my lips flow over his shoulder and down the back of his neck down his back and then I reach his boxers, he groans and I smile as I now have his attention.

I continue to kiss his body as he turns so he is lying flat on his back, I pull down his boxers with my teeth just far enough that his manhood is free for me to access. "Oh Baby" he says as he runs his hand through my hair.

I breath heavily looking at the pulsing membrane in front of me, I lick my lips making them wet, I stroke his balls as I lightly kiss all of his manhood starting from the balls making my way up to the tip. Once I have reached the tip with my mouth I hover not touching, taking my free hand and I steadily move up and down which makes him moan, I move my mouth closer and take him in my mouth taking him completely. He continues to stroke my hair which is such a turn on.

"Well Good morning Libby, That was one hell of a wakeup call" he says as he pulls me closer to him he starts nibbling my neck and moves down my body lifting my silk camisole above my breasts, whilst he caresses my right breast and sucks on the left. Continuing his assault on my body he stops at my stomach and kisses it lightly right down the centre past my navel, the goose bumps are all over my body, my nipples are so erect and I lay there moaning for him to take me, to kiss me in that area.

Once my release takes over and I come back to earth panting I lay in the bed watching my man head to the shower and it is one fantastic sight, I am such a lucky girl.

* * *

Once I'm dressed and we are sat eating breakfast together we discuss our plans for today.

"So what did you and my dad discuss?"

"Well he offered me a position at one of his companies" he says sounding disappointed looking at the floor.

"Baby, you don't have to take it. I'm sure there is enough to get by and I can stay on at Grey Publishing once I've had the baby. I know what you want to do why don't we enrol you on the course today, I mean you're already some way through the study anyway right?" he nods.

"So we can call in the university to sign you up" I say trying my best to sound upbeat about the idea, even though I'm totally worried about our future I know my Dad will always be here for us but I want our own independence.

"Baby, l don't want to do any rash decisions. Let's just think about it for a week or so and go from there."

"Ok, a week. But promise me that we will make this decision together" I reach out for his hand and he leans over to kiss me softly"

"Promise"

* * *

The working week arrived I went to work as normal at Grey's publishing and I was loving every minute of it, Charlie had spent the odd day at Grey's House just looking around getting a feel for the place, he still hadn't worked out what he wanted to do and yet I had seen the University application pack on his desk, he just said he was keeping his options open.

On Wednesday when I arrived home Charlie stood in only a towel wrapped around his waist waiting for me to share a bath, I grinned as I looked over his body as he leaned against the door frame, he looked good enough to eat. He led me to the bathroom slowly removing my clothing on the way, he removed my white shirt undoing each button ever so seductively making me near to combustion, the tingling feeling in my stomach and the rush of heat runs throughout my body wanting him.

Once I was naked he helped me step into the large round tub filled with bubbles, candle light flickered reflecting in the tiles on the walls and floor making it so romantic. He sat behind me in the tub rubbing his hands over my back releasing the tension of work from my body.

"After going through the job at GEH would you mind if I worked for your Dad and did my course at the same time? I know it would mean spending more time apart but I promise that I will be here when you need me and I think I can do both. Your Dad has agreed to let me do day release and when my works experience is due he said I can have paid time off."

I leant my head on his chest whilst running my hands up and down his thighs, "Charlie I will stick by you no matter what you decide, I know you want to be a professor more than anything else and I will support you in this but you don't have to work for my Dad too. I can support us until you finish your studies."

"I am the man of this family I will not allow you to support us, I can do this"

"But my Dad can …"

"Don't even say it, I am not having your Dad support us" he snapped at me

"I'm only saying"

"Look I'm sorry for snapping, but I will do it and if it gets too much I will drop one of them" he sighs

"Ok, Charlie I don't want to raise our baby alone. My parents worked very hard but I want to be there for every minute for our baby. I know they loved us all dearly but I know that I want to be there to take my children to day care during the day and sit in Moms coffee mornings. I want me and you to take our child to the park together without an entourage with us. I want the complete family experience with you" a tear rolls down my face, I feel guilty saying this about my parents and I want Charlie as much as I can, I know that I am being selfish but I can't help what I want.

"Libby, Please don't cry, I want those things with you too." He wipes away my small tears, I turn so we are face to face he cups my face and he is centermetres from my face "I will not let that happen I will spend my every waking hour with you and our baby" he kisses me with so much passion I know he is telling the truth. I snake my arms around his neck deepening our kiss, I get the heaviness butterfly feeling in my stomach and I lift myself so I am stadling him, he lifts me onto him and he thrusts himself into me and I am completely lost. We both find our release and I don't move as we both try to calm our breathing. "I don't ever want to move" I say into his neck.

He laughs "I know this is the best feeling in the world, me inside of you" I giggle and get myself out of the tub once we have finished washing each other.

* * *

It's our 20 week appointment scan today, we meet with Doctor Greene who has just informed us that she will be retiring and Doctor Lewis will be taking over her position will be present in our appointment, After Dr Greene explained her retirement a tall muscle man walked through the door. "Ah Doctor Lewis, this is Libby Grey, Charlie Saunders and Baby Saunders" she announces as she points to my stomach. I had Mom explain to Dr Greene all about the name change seem as though his name is no longer 'Smith'.

I can feel Charlie tense up at the realisation that Dr Lewis is a man and a fine looking man, nothing like my Charlie but he is a pretty handsome guy. Nails nicely manicured, hair blonde and slicked back but totally and utterly Gay.

"Pleasure to meet you all, You will be my first appointment in this post." I smile looking at Charlie who is tensing his jaw.

"Shall we get started?" we all nod, Dr Lewis takes over and squirts on the gel ready for the sonogram, Dr Greene explains where everything is for Dr Lewis and he takes it all in.

"Sorry to keep you hanging on, lets get this baby checked out" he says with a smile.

The machine is switched on and the picture of our baby appears and the screen and the heart beat sounds fill my ears, "There's our baby" I look at Charlie and his eyes are filled with tears he is just staring at the screen. I get a lump in my throat and tears threaten my eyes, I love that this baby is having this affect on him it just proves how much he can love. I feel like I am more in love with this man I don't know how this is possible but my heart just doubled in size.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Dr Lewis asked

"No" Charlie says "Yes" I answer at the same time as Charlie, we both laugh. "Baby, lets just wait. We don't have to be organised, I think it will be more fun this way, not knowing it's more of a surprise on the day"

He stares into my eyes bringing my hand to his lips "Ok, you're right it's more exciting. I can't wait for that day. I love you so much" he kisses my head. We both look at the Doctor and shake our heads.

After I am changed and we have discussed a few things are about to leave with our baby pictures in hand Charlie asks for a word with Dr Greene, I wait outside the only reason he would talk to her is if I had a problem which I don't so the only other issue would be Dr Lewis.

He exits the room with a smile on his face, "What's up with your face?" I ask smiling too.

"Well I like Dr Lewis all the more now." He answers "Why is he gay?" I giggle

"Well yes he is, I had my reservations about him but I think he will be perfect for us, Don't you?" he asks taking my hand as we head into the elevator.

"Well actually yes it was fine for me before, he is trained in that area and I will be comfortable with that, I want you and you only" I kiss him in the elevator and we both head home with our sonograms and smiles on our faces. We are going to a family gathering on Sunday at Grandma Grace's so will hand out our newest baby picture out then.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any Fifty shades of Grey characters, the story is my own! I hope you enjoy and I don't want to disappoint anyone. I hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank you for your continuing support with reviews/messages/follows etc!

* * *

The next morning I wake to an empty bed stretching out I feel something and hear a crinkle; I jump up and notice a piece of paper with a note:

Baby, Sorry I left before you woke this morning.

I have a few things to do so I will see you later tonight.

I love you and our baby so much!

I left a small gift in the refrigerator for you. xx

I waddled over to the refrigerator and found a tub of my favourite fruit with granola, pancake mix ready to heat and my milkshakes which I can't get enough of. This man knows what I like! As I remove the tub from the freezer it had a pink note on in Charlie's writing.

To the love of my life Libby

Please follow each instruction NO QUESTIONS ASKED : -)

Please do not worry I sorted work with your mother!

The day I met you, you made me the happiest man alive and yesterday when we seen our baby my heart melted and I fell in love with you more for giving me a family.

I love you more than you could ever know, thank you for giving me a chance!

There will be a car waiting for you at 9.00am, please be ready.

Love Charlie xx

My heart jumped with excitement, I looked at my watch it was already 8.55am. I made my way to the closet and I pulled out my red maternity skinny jeans and a black maternity shirt, I paired this with a denim jacket and a pair of black heeled boots, I threw my hair up into a high ponytail.

I hurried my way to the waiting vehicle and noticed Taylor waiting for me "Taylor?"

"Good morning Miss Grey", "Taylor, how long have you known me? Just stop with the Miss Grey will you. I'm Libby remember?" I giggled

"How could I forget you" he chuckled back. "So what has Charlie planned for me?"

"I have no idea, I just got told to pick you up" he smiles and winks at me.

"Oh Taylor, You're no fun anymore" I cross my arms and pout.

"I nearly forgot, I had to give you this" he hands me a heart-shaped box filled with chocolates and another note on the top from Charlie.

This is for Mommy and Baby to relax - I love you both xx

He is so sweet I love him so much. I look up as the SUV comes to a stop. We have stopped at a Salon, Just what I needed.

I am taken in to a warm room smelling of lavender and soft soothing music plays, I am instantly relaxing a woman in her twenties walks in and hands a robe and slippers.

"Miss Grey, I am Michelle I will be working on you today. First we have a Mommy to be pampering massage and facial" I smiled and thanked her; I'm so excited for today.

I laid on the bed face down with my small bump pushed through a hole in the table, Michelle re-entered the room and explained all the lotions that she will be using one me and I am sent into a relaxing state.

"Miss Grey, Your massage is finished. I will leave you to put on your robe and I will be back in five minutes. Make sure you help yourself to refreshments" Michelle says as she covers me up.

"Ok thank you" I must have fallen asleep, I am so blessed out. Once I pulled myself up off the bed I wrap the robe around me and sit on the large comfy sofa, there is water and juice and a lot of fresh fruit available.

After a few minutes Michelle returns "Relaxed?" she asks

"Yeah, I feel like I am floating" I giggle. "Well next you have a manicure and a pedicure, if you would follow me"

I followed her into an area where there I was to get more pampering, I looked around there was my Mom, Grandma Grace, Grandma Cala, Aunt Mia, Aunt Kate, Ava and Cammy are already seated being pampered "Surprise" they all shouted. I started to cry.

"This is just so nice, I'm so happy and surprised" I blub out as my mom hugs me she laughs "This is just baby hormones baby. Come on let's get pampered". I laughed wiping away the tears and wandered over to the pamper station.

Once the pampering has begun we all chat about the baby, I know for a fact that this baby is going to be so spoilt and will want for nothing.

"So what is the plan next?" I asked, "Well you are coming to the house for a girlie afternoon" Mom says.

"Yay, and then your prince will take you to your castle" Cammy says my mom gives her a look that I'm confused about.

"She's just obsessed with the entire Disney princess stuff" Mom says.

I feel like I am walking on water as we exit the salon, we are picked up in a limo we all pile in and there is chocolates and wine for the non pregnant adults and coke for me and Cammy, Cammy cries until Grandma Cala moves so she can sit next to me.

"Let's head to the formal living area" Mom announces, we head into there and there is bowls of candy, French fries and popcorn spread across the floor there are large cushions spread around, "Movie time" Cammy says.

"Since when did we have a TV in the formal living area?"

"Don't ask, Your Dad ran out of places to put new gadgets" Mom replies shaking her head in disapproval.

Everyone gets comfortable on the large cushions; Cammy of course sits next to me and pulls a bowl of each selection closer to us east to reach.

Mom grabs the control and attempts to switch it on "Oh crap! I hate this hi-tec stuff"

"Mommy you said Crap. Isn't that naughty?" she questions with that curious face.

"Sorry Cammy baby, it is a naughty word don't repeat it. And baby Do NOT tell your father that. Girls secret Right!" Mom warns looking flustered with the new TV Dad must have had installed.

"Right" she nods her head in agreement.

"SAYWER, please sort this out, I can't get it to work", "Mom you should have a training session with Dad" I tell her

"I never watch these things why would I need to do that, I have kids that know how to do all this kind of stuff" she tells me throwing her arms in the air. We all laugh as Sawyer tries to tackle the TV set.

"Woo hoo" Ava shouts when the TV comes on, when the screen lights up there is a picture the writing rolls across the screen 'Our Family throughout the years'.

The film starts to roll and there is a picture of Mom and Dad on their wedding day, they are so cute together. There is Awww from around the room, then a video appears from their wedding day they are sharing their Wedding cake, laughing and completely in love, their first dance follows and the rest of the family then join in with them on the dance floor. "Who is on the TV Cammy?" I whisper to her as she sits in between my legs.

"Mommy, Daddy, Ava?" everyone laughs "No not Ava, that's Aunt Kate" she looks confused at Grandma. I must admit Ava does look exactly like Aunt Kate.

My parents wedding day video is finished with a picture of my parents leaving in a very expensive looking vintage car with everyone throwing rice over them. The next picture is Mom pregnant with Teddy, I presume. Dad is leaning on the floor kissing her bare stomach. Cammy gets up and moves to sit with mom as Mom explains to her that it is Teddy in her stomach on the TV, I don't think there is much going into her little brain right now there is too much attention on her.

"Baby, don't film me. I can't do this anymore, I look a mess" mom says smiling shoving her hand in the air for Dad to stop filming.

"You're doing brilliant, I love you so much. I can't wait to meet Blip"

Tearing my head away from the TV "Blip" I say scrunching my face. "Oh it was just a nickname me and your Dad had for Teddy." Mom says with the largest smile.

Next part is Mom holding a baby "Welcome to the world Theodore Raymond Grey" Dad says behind the camera zooming in on Mom and baby Teddy.

The next frame is a number of pictures of Mom, Dad and Teddy. One which catches my eye is Mom pregnant again Teddy leaning down kissing her stomach as she sleeps, Dad giggles in the background holding the camera. Oh my heart melts, my brother and I are so close and even then he loved me, so cute.

There is one where Dad had his hands wrapped around Moms huge stomach and Teddy is painting around Dads Hands, they are all laughing and looking like the most loving family ever, I want that, I want my family to be like this, totally surrounded by love. I think to myself as I wipe away a small tear escaping my eyes.

The next video my is of my Dad sat holding a baby, "Libby, I will treasure you so much. You are the most beautiful thing, your mom and I did well. You are made from our love and I will love you unconditionally for as long as I will live. But you are going to stay locked up until you are fifty" he says as he kisses my head. Everyone in the room giggles, Oh my Daddy, I love him soo much too and now I have tears streaming down my face. Mom wraps her arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "Nothing is more magical than giving birth and raising your own children."

I sit watching the family pictures flick through the years I am rubbing my stomach and smiling at the memories, Our camping trip (well normal enough for The Greys) we had a RV for the full weekend and there was pictures of Me, Ted and Dad fishing Mom was pregnant again watching us play sports. It was just amazing; the photos carried on through school and college photos of me alone then me with Charlie when no one knew of us being together those care free days. Then the picture ends on our first sonogram titled above 'Newest addition to the family, to add many more happy memories to the growing family'. My heart aches and I have goose pimples run across my body and then my emotions get the better of me and I find myself completely sobbing, these stupid hormones are taking over my body.

Mia jumps up "That's not your only little surprise, Libby. Come with me" before I knew it Mia had me in my old bedroom and she was doing my hair while Kate and Ava started on my make-up.

After an hour of me pestering them asking why this was happening, I was done. I was then handed a single pink rose and a large box another note:

Libby, Please do me the upmost honour in accompanying me tonight on a date

There is a gift for you and your prince awaits his princess!

I love you, Charlie xx

How can I ever refuse my man, I get butterflies from the words he written. I am so excited I open the box to find the dress in which he bought for me to wear to the meal with his parents.

Ava helps me change so I don't mess up my curled hair, "Libby, you look amazing"

"Ava, shut up. How can I look amazing when I am this fat" I smile.

"You are not Fat, you're pregnant and absolutely glowing" she gloats as she exits the room and heads downstairs where she awaits with the rest of my family.


	22. Chapter 22

I am sorry for the delay. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. I do have an ending in sight! I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all of the continuous support! xx

I do not own any FSOG

* * *

As I head down the stairs the ladies of the family are all smiling then I look towards my Dad who is stood behind everyone, he smiles a wide smile and all I can think of is the home video of him holding me and being the ever protective father speech.

"Hi daddy" I say as he holds out his hand to help me down the bottom stair.

"You look beautiful, Libby. I love you" he whispers in my ear as he hugs me.

"Where is Charlie?" I ask looking around,

"Not sure must be running late, Come let's have a drink" Dad says leading us all to the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen what strikes me is weird the drapes are closed blocking off the breath taking view of the meadows and the boathouse which Dad had put together for my mom, it's pretty much the same as Grandma and Grandpa's at their house. Mom was so surprised, they spent hours in there that night, I remember wanting to go and join them looking out at the distant light shining through the window of the boathouse from my bedroom.

"Why are the …." And I don't need to speak my question answered, I can't speak, my mouth is gaping open at the sight before me as the doors open.

Charlie stands there watching me with a half smile waiting for my reaction, I look at him and gaze into his eyes lovingly and we stand there saying nothing for I don't know how long, he then reaches out for my hand and I let him lead me outside.

"You look sensational" he says as he kisses me chastely on the lips holding out another rose.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I smile back at him taking the rose lifting it to my nose to smell the aroma of the flower, as I leave the house he pulls a large coat out for me and I giggle, This has my father's over protectiveness written all over it. We head off into the night hand in hand, Fairly lights and lanterns in the trees leading the way to the boat house.

"Charlie, what have you planned?" I smile, I can't wait for surprises the suspense is killing me. I have a feeling that I am going to get a question asked later but I am not supposed to know, I will hold in my excitement, my heart is radiating with love and beats quicker. Calm it Libby he might not be doing it today.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to be romantic to my sexy woman" he grins and kisses me again, this time I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him back with all my mite. Our kiss deepens and we are stood still in the pathway.

"If we don't stop, we won't make it to the boathouse" he said as his voice rippled through me, making me shiver with excitement. We turned both calming our heavy breaths and carried on our slow walk following the footpath.

He stopped outside of the boathouse turning to me holding my hand "I love you Libby Grey, please join me for dinner"

"Yes" I replied. He opened the door the warmth coming from within hit me, then the smell of food hit me mmm Food, I didn't realise I was hungry until the smell flowed through my nostrils. He smiled and lead me to the candle lit table on the first floor.

Our first course was Asparagus wrapped in Palma ham; I smile as he places the plate in between us. We had this once when I cooked in my apartment whilst at college and we never got past the starter because I was being overly seductive with the Asparagus, I start to blush as the naughty memory flashes before me. "What are you thinking about?" he asks, no doubt knowing exactly what I am thinking.

I take an asparagus and repeat the action in my mouth just like I did that night. This is such a turn on knowing that I know where this is going to end. He leans over and takes the asparagus out of my mouth as I bite harder showing my teeth, he lets out a moan. "Baby, if you do any more of that I am going to explode in my pants" I giggle and release the asparagus. He smiles and shakes his head.

The next course is peppercorn steak and potatoes with vegetables, this was a meal he made I recall making love halfway through that meal too. God we really do make love a lot.

After my plate is cleared, I push the plate away from me holding my stomach "I'm so full" I smile. "It's good to see you eat that much". "Well cook like that and I will eat like that if you cook like that all the time" I snigger at my little remark.

We sit and talk about finding a new house, somewhere larger for us and the baby. He wants a garden not too large just big enough for us to manage, I want somewhere not too far away from my parents and the list carries on. I think the time we have sat there talking about a house we have a full house planned, he even suggested more bedrooms for more kids, I gulp "Let's just have one child at a time, I want a few years between this one and the next".

"So do you want desert?" he asks, "I thought you would never ask, even though I'm full I always have space for dessert. He laughs throwing his head back.

He stands "Accompany me my lady" he bows waiting for my hand and I giggle like a teenager in love "Charlie, your such a dork" I hit his chest and we both laugh as he leads us outside again covering me again with the coat. He leads me back to the path and we head further into the grounds, then the lights get fewer but there is a light glowing in the near distance, I know where that light is it's in the family Tree house, well if you could call it a tree house it is more like a small apartment. My dad and uncle designed and had it built for us when we were kids.

"So how about reminiscing old memories?" he smiles as he sees my eyes glued to the Tree house in front of us, I grin up at him I don't even need to speak he knows my answer is Yes.

He helps me up the ramp with the rope at the sides and he opens the door to the first level, he then takes my hand to the second level and makes sure that I can make it up the steps, it's a bit harder being pregnant but I manage. There is large cushions and blankets spread all over the floor small lanterns and more fairy lights spread around it's just right, so romantic.

I sit on the floor as he heads to the small fridge as he takes out the dessert, mmm more food and my favourite dessert Chocolate éclairs and there is more chocolate sauce which is still warm.

He lies down at the side of me as I remove my coat, amazingly the tree house is warm, and of course its warm dad installed a heating system.

"Open wide" Charlie laughs as he covers the Éclairs with hot chocolate he hovers over my mouth tormenting me holding it closer to my mouth then moving it back, "Charlie!" I snap smiling at him he knows I don't like waiting for things, "Patients, just wait the best is yet to come" he grins that wicked naughty school boy look.

As I steal the éclair from his hand snapping it with my mouth, I giggle falling back on to the cushions. "Hey" he says hovering over my body as I swallow he looks at me hunger flashing through his eyes then he leans down devouring my mouth, we make out for a while then he pulls back.

"I have something to show you" I look at him confused but follow him as he stands and helps me up we both head towards the window.

We stand at the Juliet balcony which overlooks the remaining of the land of my parents home, the view is breathtaking the moon lights up just the right amount of land and water which resides at the end of the garden. Charlie stands behind me resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his hands around my stomach; I follow and lay my hands on top of his.

We both gaze out over the beautiful view before us staying silent listening to nature surrounding us. "So what is my surprise?" I ask unable to hold in my curiosity any longer, "Well what do you think of the view before you?"

"Charlie, It's beautiful but I want my surprise. You know I hate not knowing" I sigh leaning my head back onto his chest and he giggles.

"Well last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars" he whispers in my ear and my heart is thumping so hard, he knows exactly what to say to make a girl just melt. I smile at the most romantic thing I think anyone has ever said to me. Charlie pulls away from me but I don't take my eyes from the view.

"Libby" he says quietly in a slightly horse voice, I turn and see him on his knee holding out a box in his hand. I hold my chest not saying anything and my eyes fill.

"I did do that last night, there are so many reasons I love you and the reasons grow every day. Libby Rose Grey, the first day I laid my eyes on you, you did things to me, and you knocked my world on its side. I knew straight away you were going to make my job hard and when we first got together I didn't care about anything as long as I was with you and you were mine." He smiled gulping "When we are together I am the happiest man alive, you brighten up my day with that smile you have, your eyes sparkle and make me melt when I look into them, you have me under a spell and I am totally hooked on you. The day you told me that I was going to be a Dad it was magical and knowing that soon our baby will join us and make us one happy family, I can't wait to meet him or her." He takes a breather and I wipe away the tears running down my face as I continue to smile. " I want to make you happy and I will continue to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I want to provide for you and our growing family and I want to share the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you. You are my best friend, my lover, the mother of our unborn child and I would be honoured if you would agree to be my wife. Libby Will you marry me?"

OMG I can't believe it I am so bowled over by everything he has done today. I love him so much. I stare into his big eyes as he is kneeling in front of me holding an engagement ring Wow! As I take a better look at the ring I don't think I can call it a ring it's a diamond in its own right it's huge. I am fascinated.

"Yes" he smiles that amazing smile and slides the ring onto my finger, my eyes start to fill with water again and happy tears run down my face. This moment is just so perfect, as he stands without breaking eye contact I throw my arms around him and kiss him, he holds me as close as he can, his hands move up the side of my body igniting something deep within me, our kiss is deepened and I pour every inch of my love I have for him into the kiss, his hands continue to roam over my body. He skims over my side breasts and up to my face, his hands either side of my face bringing our kiss deeper and more urgent, there is everything in this kiss and I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest because I love him so much.

We pull apart both out of breath but our eyes hungry for more. "You have made me so happy Libby. I love you"

"I love you too".


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry this isn't a long chapter but just a quick update. I do not own any fifty shades.

Thanks for all the ongoing support. Love you guys! xx

* * *

I stand holding out my hand moving my fingers so the light slightly catches the diamonds to sparkle, Wow I am engaged, I hear a giggle from behind me and I turn with a smirk on my face. "Something amusing you?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Well you haven't stopped looking at your hand since I put it on you, if you don't like it you can exchange it?"

"No, it's just so pretty. My man knows good diamonds when he sees them and diamonds are a girl's best friend and as you did so good I will be rewarding you for a very long time" I say seductively to Charlie and he throws one arm around my neck and pulls me into his side "Well I do look forward to these rewards" and he kisses my head.

Charlie turns off the lanterns and the fairy lights whilst throwing the cushions out of the way, "All ready?" he asks, well I thought we were going to spend all night here, I'm a little disappointed. He holds out his hand and I take it and he helps me out of the tree house. We are walking again but it's getting darker and quieter as we walk further and further away from the tree house, Charlie stops at an open area of land. I look confused over to him, he smiles "this is all for us" he smiles as he spreads his arms gesturing to the open plot in front of me.

"This" I point to the floor. "Yes, I bought it from your parents; I thought that we could build our own home on here"

"Charlie, this is too much"

"Baby, if you don't want this we can move somewhere else?" I look at his face and I throw myself at him and kiss him with all my love, with everything again.

We pull apart giggling like teenagers "I guess you like this idea then".

"Of course I do, but there is one thing I would like. A gate separating our house from my parents I don't want them interrupting our time alone" I smile seductively.

He kisses my head "Come on let's get back it's getting cold" we walk back to my parents house hand in hand. As we are approaching the back door I stop, "Charlie tonight has been perfect. Thank you for everything" he kisses me on the cheek and we enter the house.

"CONGRATULATIONS" my family shouts as we enter, Wow there are banners and streamers champagne is handed to Charlie and I get Apple cider.  
"Congratulations baby girl" dad says hugging me Mom joins in sharing our hug "I am so proud of you darling" Mom whispers in my ear.

"Thanks Mom" I say as we both wipe our tears away and giggle.

Uncle Elliott and my Dad pull me and Charlie to one side, "Right you two we have put some plans together for your home, this will be an engagement gift from me and your Mom. You can change the design to suite your style however I want work to start as quick as possible so it's all ready for when my grandchild arrives" Dad says with a smile appearing on his face when he says grandchild, it gives me goose pimples when I notice him do so.

"Oh Dad, Thank you so much" I hug my dad, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Mr Grey this is too much I can afford to put a roof over my family" Charlie snaps and I gape at him astonished at his tone.

"Charlie, Libby is my daughter and therefore I look after her as much as I can. I know that you are not used to a family like ours but I give generously to the ones I love and as you are now a part of my family you will just have to get used to this" Dad replies looking directly into Charlie's eyes and he means every word as he turns in to CEO mode.

Uncle Elliott hits Charlie on the back laughing "Just get used to this Charlie boy; you have now committed yourself to the Grey Family". I know he is only trying to soften the mood; I pull Charlie to one side away from my family. "What the hell was that all about?" I ask sternly.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this. I just feel protective of you and I want to do all these things for you, I don't want your Dad to jump in every few second buying us something. It just makes me feel a bit inadequate" he says as he looks to the floor. "Oh baby" I smile at him holding onto his waist pulling him closer to me. "It's just a grey thing. Please don't feel like that. I certainly don't think that and neither does anyone else." I kiss him chastely and pull him back to carry on the celebrations with my family.

We are passed from one family member to the other and finally we find one another again, he holds me by the waist as Aunt Mia and Ava are still ogling my engagement ring. I lean my head on his shoulder feeling overwhelmed and warn out.

"I think my daughter is in need of some rest after a very eventful day" my Dad announces and I'm so glad he said that because I could honestly fall asleep stood up. We say our goodbyes for the night and head home.


	24. Chapter 24

After a few days of meeting with Uncle Elliott about the plans for our home the workforce starts on the foundations, it's so exciting.

We have decided on an eco friendly house made from new types of material and Uncle Elliott seems to think that once the foundations are in the house will be up in one month as the walls etc are pre made away from site and just need putting together like a jigsaw. We have opted for traditional look on the outside with a modern twist, Gia and her team really do have some great designs. Even though she totally annoys me, I don't like the way she is with Uncle Elliott and once hearing my mom and Aunt Kate talk about her once being with Uncle Elliott boils my blood because I know for a fact that she tries to flirt with him on every occasion possible, but of course the Grey men are often oblivious to the frequent flirtation of women.

The house will consist of five double sized bedrooms all with on-suites, there is a formal living area and an open area which consists of the kitchen/dining area and a family space, which is where we will spend most of our time and there is also a playroom and a study big enough for the both of us to use.

Dad has insisted on putting in all of the latest gadgets and has arranged for the house to be baby proofed. I smile thinking of my father's over protectiveness but really I love that he thinks ahead none of this kind of stuff entered my head and I'm sure Charlie wouldn't have thought about it.

This week the news broke about our engagement and the photos that were taken at the fundraiser of me and Charlie making out all those months ago resurfaced being shown on all the gossip websites and TV. They have also had someone from the house staff(apparently) confirming my pregnancy.

I sit at the breakfast bar in our apartment sipping my tea reading the front page of the paper which has a picture of my Dad from back in his younger days all suited and booted complete with his CEO expression.

_ONE OF THE RICHEST MEN IN THE USA TURNS GRANDPA I have to laugh at the title. I read on:_

_Confirmation was received of 'Christian Grey's eldest daughter Libby Grey is expecting her first child. Grey 22, has just finished her degree in Business Management and English literature after graduating from Boston University this year. There has been a number of reports from the house staff of the Grey's that she is pregnant and last night it was revealed that she is engaged to Charlie Saunders, Son of Saunders Inc CEO. _

_Charlie Saunders was one of the most popular bachelors a few years back and was hot news when he was engaged to_ _Eliza Peterson__ (Daughter of __Multi-billionaire Jake Peterson)__ but disappeared after Saunders called off their engagement from reportedly having a fling with her cousin, none of which has been confirmed by either party. _

_It is still unknown how the two (Saunders and Grey's daughter) met but surely with parties that rich meet the rich, we won't be far wrong. Although we have run extensive research and found none of the parties where they have both attended, we will keep digging._

_Libby Grey has had her fair share of public embarrassments including the most recent one making out with an unknown gent (We can confirm that Saunders was not at this event) at a fundraiser where her parents attended earlier this year, See picture below: _

I shove the paper to the side to avoid those stupid pictures again. "They are camped outside again" Charlie sighs and scoffs as he sees the title and the pictures of me and him even though no one seems to know its Charlie.

"I honestly don't know why you read that crap Libby" he says as continuing to pour himself a coffee.

"I know, I know sometimes they make me laugh but when there is some information that is correct I get paranoid and then I don't want to trust people incase they blabber to the pap's. And seeing these pictures of me then and look at me now I'm a bloody elephant".

"Your are not, that is our baby. Part of me and you and you are so sexy." He smirks and pulls me closer to him as he stands in between my legs.

The attention from the press doesn't die down; if anything it gets worse they follow me and Charlie everywhere. I don't like it one bit I mean even when I was growing up there would never be anything like this. Dad has tried his best to get them to cool off with no avail.

We are going to attempt to start buying some baby stuff today I'll admit I'm nervous to go out but I can't just stay in because of the stupid paparazzi.

Taylor gets us safely into the vehicle and insists on driving us to the store. The paparazzi are desperate to get more information from us, I have appeared on E! Fashion Police and on Best and Worst dressed Celebs. I can't even head out in my slacks anymore but as soon as I am behind closed doors that's what I change into.

Inside the store the shop assistant asks if she can help, I think she can see that we have no clue what we need, "This is your first child, yes" she asks answering her own question she must know this look so well.

There were a number of choices for new arrivals (first time parents) including the full nursery with a choice of designs to go with all of the furniture; it was all too much to decide I haven't even thought of decorating the Nursery. I tell her that I will have to think on it and we take a sample of each choice to decide at home together.

On my return back from the toilet, after the baby has decided to lean on my bladder. I find Charlie in the Toy section with a hand full of teddies "What are you doing with all of those?" I smile.

"I think as our babies Dad I should buy the teddy which they will look for comfort when I am not around" he explains as he glances between three teddies, my heart sinks I have so much love for this man, he is so sweet sometimes. Finally he decides on an old fashioned looking teddy with embroidered on the paws Made with Love in Lemon stitching.

"Charlie, it's just lovely and our child will love it" he looks so proud with his new purchase. I lean over and kiss his lips softly and there is a flash from a camera man that has somehow entered the store, he is quickly removed from the store by Taylor and the store.

"Another fucking picture, when is this going to stop." Charlie say letting out his frustration.

"At least we weren't full on making out like last time" I giggle trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess your right" he says as he reaches his arm over my shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

Please forgive me for the delay, thanks for the support. I will be bringing this to an end at some point, but have some nice little ideas. hopefully get to update this over the Holidays xx

* * *

We arrive at Gran and Grandpa Grey's tonight; all the Greys will be in attendance with the exception of Teddy and Cammy. Not bothering to knock we walk straight in, Blake and Bentley are stood in the hallway in their little tux, both looking terribly cute. "Good evening Madam, Sir." Blake bows in front of us and Bentley takes our coats.

"Why thank you kind Sirs" I say.

I decided to wear a casual floral dress with black tights and black knee boots as the colder nights set in, Charlie opted for a white shirt and worn jeans with tan shoes and he looks good enough to eat.

Bentley announces us into the living area where everyone awaits us, looks like we are the last ones to arrive. I looked at my parents questionably "What's with the welcome party?"

Mom giggled and Dad rolled his eyes "Well Blake is getting practice in for his first dance, he asked a girl and she said she would accompany him but only if he worked on his manners first" I giggle at the thought sometimes Blake is so straight forward just like Dad and Teddy, it's good that a girl has him thinking about his actions.

"And Bentley just wanted to join in" Poor Bentley he just goes with the flow and follows Blake everywhere wanting to do everything that his brother does.

"That is just too cute, I think that is a picture perfect view right there" I said pointing to both of my little brothers as they stood together near the door whispering to each other, those two are like the devils in disguise when they want to be.

"Well if you ask me, I think they are ridiculous doing this! Who in their right mind does what a girl asks at their age. There was nothing wrong with the way he asked her they are so young for Fff…. Flip sake" Dad said taking a swig of his whiskey.

Wow Dad didn't swear, I raise my eyebrow at him and he shakes his head and walks over to Grandpa, Charlie, Elliott and Ethan are chatting leaving us girls sat around.

Mom explained "Cammy swore dropping the F bomb at her teacher and when she got told off she said 'If my Daddy can swear so can I. Do you know my Daddy is?', how an earth was I going to punish her for that so I left it to your father after all it's his fault" I burst out laughing, Mom didn't see the funny side but I can just imagine Cammy stood there with her hands on her hips telling her teacher this. She is going to be a handful when she is in her teens.

I look over to Charlie who is in deep conversation with my Dad, I wonder what they are talking about, and my curiosity gets the best of me and I join the conversation. "And I will assign him to you".

"What are we getting assigned?" I ask, "because of all of the extra attention you two are receiving I have assigned a member of security to you. And before you start there are no negotiations" and that was that end of that conversation.

"What else were you two talking about?" I ask Charlie.

"Nothing really, I just explained all about the hassle we had at the store today. He informed me that the pictures are already online" I don't know how we are going to cope if this interest in us keeps up, we both like our freedom and I know that Charlie hated the attention last time he was engaged and I don't want that to happen this time around, even though I know that this time around there is a different circumstance. Ava pulled out her cell phone and showed me the new article that has been released, on the same gossip sites.

_Libby Grey and Charlie Saunders finally show PDA. _

_Today the hottest couple were spotted out shopping for their new addition, there was no expense spared as the newly engaged couple spent a rumoured amount of $150,000 on their baby nursery, including a teddy which you see in the picture Daddy to be holding as he and Ms Grey share an affectionate moment in the store. We will keep you updated on all of the steps throughout their journey into parenthood. _

I roll my eyes and shake my head as I read through the newest information. "How an earth do they get this information, that information is incorrect anyway."

"I don't even want to know" Charlie abruptly says as he dismisses the phone.

Aunt Mia changes the subject, which I am thankful for and she is the first one to question about our wedding I roll my eyes and can't even start to think about that at the moment with a baby on the way and a house in the process of being built.

"I think you will be the first one to know any information on dates and all the other stuff Mia" Mom announced and I am so thankful, I gave her a thankful smile.

"Yeah Mia, You can organise the whole thing when I'm ready to set a date. Even if I say we are getting married next year or next month you would be organised, I'm sure" I said smiling.

"Oh no! I am NOT organising another Grey Wedding in a month again. I never stopped for the entire month when your parents did that to me." She says and everyone in the room laughs.

"But Mia, there is no Big wedding like that. When we get hitched it will be Family and very close friends. I don't want anything huge. Just a small intimate wedding" I tell her, I'm being serious I don't want anyone there who I don't know, no business partners of my parents. She pulls her top lip out like a child but I have already decided that I am not changing my mind on this I am a pretty private person.

"No Mia, I am not budging on this. You know what I am like with attention. The answer is NO" Ethan and Dad quickly changed the subject knowing this conversation could spiral out of control Charlie started stroking my neck sending tingles down my back to try and calm me, knowing that I was getting agitated, Taking after the men in the family Charlie stayed out of the conversation knowing not to get involved especially when Mia is a part of a debate as she never gives up.

"Dinner is served" Gran's newest help announced, as we all made our way to the table in the official dining area, which Elliott has recently extended making the room twice as large so it can hold more of the Grey family. It now dominates a huge dining table big enough for all of us to sit around; however I'm not so sure that once the next generation arrives that we will be able to fit any more in I mean when Teddy and Ava start popping out kids too there will be just way too many bodies to have together.

Dinner was brought out by the newest member of staff, Donning Bright Red Hair just like Ariel from the little mermaid; she was a young bit of stuff with her double D Fake breasts. She kept glancing at Charlie which made me really uncomfortable and possessive, _God woman Keep your eyes off my man_. She kept leaning into each of the men as I watched her serve everyone. She no doubt has her eyes set into a Grey man just for the money, Err she disgusts me just the way she is acting.

As she stands behind me and Charlie, I grabbed hold of his leg and leaned into him from my chair so she wouldn't lean into him, my hand slipped up in between his legs and he stiffened in more ways than one. We haven't really done anything like this before but I could feel a rush of adrenaline, like we might get caught any moment, She goes the other side and misses out on her chance as he leans forward to me, I know he is panicking from my hand movement but really there is no worrying to be had, nobody can see anything. He breathes heavier and heavier in my ear "You should stop this I won't be able to sit through dinner if you carry on." He tells me, I stop "Well just think what you're going to get when we get home. I'm so wet for you right now".

I can see him shift to compose himself I just smirk happy with my display but now all I can think of is me and him together totally ravishing one another just like we used to when we were back at college, I mean those sexathons were amazing, maybe we should do one of those again while we can, before the baby arrives. I sit thinking and rub my baby belly.

"Earth to Libby" Dad snaps his fingers from the other side of the table, I look at my dad and totally blush, I can't believe I was having a sex day dream with all this family about. _Get it together Libby Christ._

"Sorry was a million miles away" Charlie squeezes my leg and smiles.

Dinner couldn't have gone any slower all I wanted to do was go home, Ava has started to plan my bachelorette party, I haven't even have a date yet, I think that everyone is starting to get to far ahead of themselves.

At this moment in time I am just enjoying being pregnant and engaged there is no rush to get married right away is there …..


End file.
